Necessitudinis
by La Sorciere
Summary: Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement. Comme si il l'a défendait d'aller plus loin, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses mains étaient déjà posées sur les cuisses de l'homme et ses pouces faisaient de légère caresse circulaire. Elle s'assit sur lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'embrassa tendrement et se plongea dans l'onyx de ses yeux, tentant de dompter l'orage qui y régnait.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Les chapitres sont écris d'avance actuellement j'en ai trois d'avances donc la publication devrait se faire régulièrement chaque mercredi :). Si ça intéresse quelqu'un de me corriger je suis preneuse donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me MP. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires :) !

Prologue

Il régnait un silence calme et paisible dans la grande salle de bain des préfets en chef. On pouvait entendre le clapotement de l'eau qui laissait deviner aisément la présence d'une personne dans la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione Granger émergea, après quelques minutes elle sortit de la grande baignoire et attrapa sa serviette.

C'était le weekend, minuit était largement passé. Hermione savait que son statut de préfète ne lui octroyait pas le droit de passer la nuit entière en dehors de sa chambre de préfète en chef. La fin de la 7ième année la stressant plus qu'à l'accoutumé, elle passait de plus en plus de soirée dans la salle de bain des préfets pour se détendre. Elle connaissait bien les couloirs désormais ainsi que les heures de ronde et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de croiser un autre sorcier. Et elle admettait tout au fond d'elle même qu'elle ressentait une certaine excitation à sortir dans les couloirs, certains tableaux émettaient des bruits mécontent fasse à une telle effronterie.

Hermione se sécha puis commença à enrouler la serviette autour de sa tête afin d'absorber l'eau dans ses cheveux mais Peeve qui passa à ce moment à grande vitesse à travers la pièce, comme si il était poursuivit par le baron sanglant, la fit sursauter et elle laisse tomber la serviette dans l'eau. Quelques mots peu tendre à l'égard du fantôme s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'elle reprenait sa serviette de bain entièrement imbibée d'eau. Elle lui lança un sort afin d'en extraire l'eau et lança un sort de séchage dessus, la serviette encore trempée, elle décida de la plier comme cela et la mit avec ses affaires de toilettes. Elle s'apprêta à utiliser quelques soins sur ses cheveux lorsqu'elle vit sur sa petite pendule qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Même pour les préfets il était déconseillé sans raison valable d'être dans les couloirs si jamais ils étaient surpris. Hermione finit de passer rapidement l'huile de jojoba sur ses cheveux et s'empressa d'attraper toutes ses affaires, ainsi que les deux grimoires qu'elle avait ramener avec elle pour profiter un maximum de ce moment de détente qu'elle aimait s'octroyer dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle sortir de la salle de bain des préfets voulant prendre directement sur la gauche, elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle fit face au professeur Snape. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle ne comprenait pas, les appartements des professeurs n'étaient pas ici, ce n'était pas son jour de ronde.. elle avait oubliée que la salle de bain se trouvait à égal distance entre la maison des Gryffondor et des Serpentards et qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il se dirige vers ses appartements ou les cachots ou la salle commune de ses élèves.

Hermione déglutit elle s'apprêta a s'expliquer lorsqu'elle remarqua que le professeur n'avait toujours rien dit et ainsi elle pensa à ses cheveux mouillé et à sa chemise de nuit blanche, le rouge aussi tôt prit possession de ses joues et elle ramena les grimoires contre elle pour tenter de cacher ses seins qui devait être visible contre le tissu mouillé. Elle retient son souffle quand elle vit le professeur Snape pointer sa baguette sur elle, il ne dit pas un seul mot mais elle senti une chaleur contre sa peau. Elle le remercia, bien que honteuse, de l'avoir sortie de cette situation embarrassante

comment vous êtes vous procuré ce Grimoire, il me semble qu'il fait partie de la Réserve.

Hermione le regarda surpris ne comprenant pas immédiatement son allusion.

J'ai postulé à l'Ecole de France de médicomagie et je dois réaliser un mémoire sur un sujet de mon choix.. je.. j'ai.. ce grimoire est vraiment très intéressant sur les plantes médicinales.. je m'intéresse à la désartibulation et aux plantes les plus appropriées..

Hermione eut la crainte un instant que le professeur lui reprenne le grimoire, elle était sur une piste très intéressante mais elle ne voyait de quelle manière elle aurait pu refuser de lui donner, ainsi fut-elle soulagée lorsqu'il lui indiqua qu'il aimerait seulement en recopier quelques morceaux. Elle n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il lui demanda de la suivre. Il marchait vite comme à son habitude. Il était encore plus impressionnant maintenant que son rôle dans la guerre était connu de tous. Son aura était flamboyant et Hermione ressenti un petit feu en elle. Petit feu que le professeur déclenchait depuis quelques années en elle bien souvent au moment les plus impromptues.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et tout en fermant la porte derrière elle, elle l'observa sortir un tas de parmechemin. Elle avait froid et elle était pied nu, le professeur qui s'apprêtait à lui réclamer le grimoire s'en aperçut et sembla se raviser. Il prit la pile de parchemin passa les mains sur les pierres et s'écarta. Hermione put apercevoir un escalier qui montait visiblement en colimaçon elle s'y dirigea lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'y monter. Elle monta les marches frissonnantes sentant plus que jamais la présence du professeur derrière elle. Elle arriva devant un mur et son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle sentie le corps du professeur la toucher tandis qu'il appuyait sa main contre le mur. Elle avait soudainement très chaud.

Je vais recopier quelques pages du Grimmoire prononça t-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione le déposa sur son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce. C'était étonnamment chaleureux et confortable. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit le professeur lui tendre un verre de whisky pur feu. Rougissante elle le saisit sans un mot. Son regard s'était troublé un instant mais la lionne ignorait que c'était dû a sa chemise de nuit qui s'était resserré sur sa poitrine. Elle fit un petit tour de la pièce, bu quelques gorgée et retourna vers le canapé. Elle s'assit car elle sentait un feu dans sa poitrine qu'elle mit sur le compte de son verre de whisky bien qu'étonnée que quelques verres puissent faire autant d'effet sur elle. Elle déglutit et lorsque son regard se posa sur son professeur elle senti un feu ardent entre ses cuisses, instinctivement elle les resserra. Il avait enlevé sa cape, sa redingote était ouvert laissant apparaitre une chemise blanche. Tout son corps semblait réagir au professeur de Potion, elle se leva brusquement prenant bruyant sa respiration s'attirant ainsi un sourcil levé de la part du professeur. Peu à peu elle réalisait qu'un désir brulant la consumait et avec horreur elle sentie sa culotte s'humidifier. Elle lui tourna dos tentant vainement de trouver une solution. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentie sa main sur son épaule. Il la retourna doucement, s'apprêtant à lui demander si elle allait bien, les mots restèrent coincé dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit le violent désir dans les yeux de son élève. Jamais il n'aurai cru qu'elle fut capable de dégager une telle luxure.

Les seins d'Hermione pointait apparaissant visiblement à travers sa chemise de nuit, son coeur battait fort et l'envie de se presser contre son professeur était plus que forte, à la limite du maitrisable. Elle avait toujours eu un trouble face à son professeur maintenant elle le désirait plus que jamais, elle voulait.. elle voulait le toucher, le gouter.

Le souffle court elle fit un pas, effaçant ainsi le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle était collé à la nuit, sa culotte se trempait de plus en plus.

Severus Snape attrapa brusquement les épaules de son élève, prononçant son nom comme un avertissement mais n'obtient pas l'effet escompté. Celle-ci sembla encore plus excitée et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Depuis le début le professeur avait ignoré, la semi-nudité de son élève puis son comportement étrange qu'il avait préférée prendre pour de la crainte, mais maintenant il voyait bien dans les yeux de son élève que c'était nullement ça. Elle le voulait lui et puissamment.

Hermione sentit son professeur tentait de s'éloigner d'elle, c'est alors qu'elle s'agrippa à sa chemise faisant sauté quelques boutons, il recula tentant de la tenir à bout de bras et elle s'appuya contre lui la déséquilibrant.

Il était désormais assit sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil et se retrouvait avec deux seins rond et ferme devant son visage. Son self contrôle le sauva d'une position inconfortable avec la jeune gryffondor assit sur lui à califourchon.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, elle mit ça sur le dos de l'alcool, il est vrai que le whisky décuplait ses envies sexuelles et que le professeur l'avait toujours attiré. Les dernières barrières de sa conscience s'effondrant elle écarta de ses mains sa chemise et embrassa a clavicule, puis le haut de son torse puis son cou, elle ondula des hanches et attrapa sa bouche se serrant encore plus contre lui alors qu'il tentait de la repousser.

-Professeur, je.. vous veux, je vous.. désire..

Par ses quelques mots toutes la résistance du sombre professeur sombra et d'un mouvement il fit sortir son sexe de son caleçon. Hermione gémit à la douce caresse contre son sexe humide, elle gémit plus fort encore lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de son membre contre son entrée. Elle le supplia et il rentra brutalement en elle. La sensation de son membre en elle parcouru tout son coprs, la faisant gémir fort tandis qu'elle tentait de s'assoir plus encore sur le sexe dure de son professeur..

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut le corps en sueur, elle resta un instant interdite assise sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était bien dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle laissa échapper un ricanement quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un rêve et la seconde qui suivit elle fut cramoisis en se rappelant la teneur de celui-ci. C'était tellement réaliste, elle sentait encore le corps et la bouche de son professeur sur elle et en elle. Glissant sa main entre ses cuisses, elle profita de la dernière demi heure avant son réveil pour se donner du plaisir et évacuer toutes la tension que son rêve avait produit chez elle.

Le réveil sonnant elle eut le même rituel que chaque matin depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle prenait plus de plaisir à s'occuper de ses cheveux maintenant qu'ils s'étaient un peu plus disciplinés et s'étant rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre de la jeune Weasley elle avait plus de connaissance sur les produits de beauté et autres soins corporelles magique. Hermione se débrouillait très bien dans les sortilèges de beauté même si elle admettait préférée les produits moldu pour l'effet naturelle, d'ailleurs elle espérait que l'école de médicomagie lui permettrait d'acquérir assez d'expérience pour pouvoir utiliser certains produits moldu en les adaptants dans les deux mondes sans les côtés nocifs et chimique.

Elle rejoignit les garçons à mi-chemin comme chaque matin pour aller déjeuner. Les deux garçons étaient excités par l'obtention de deux places dans l'école spécialisés des aurores dans le Sud de la France et ils se réjouissaient ainsi d'être dans le même pays qu'Hermione et de pouvoir continuer à se voir. Les garçons suivaient juste le cours de potion qui leurs étaient primordiale pour rentrer à l'école d'aurore d'Europe et ils continuaient leurs formations en parallèle. Elle aussi en était très contente, et elle participait à la planification de quelques projets qu'ils pourraient faire une fois en France lorsqu'une pensée s'insinua doucement dans son esprit. Elle avait déjà trouvé une maison sympas à égale distance de transplanage pour tout les trois. Elle attendait la réponse du propriétaire. Le compte qu'elle s'était ouvert dans une banque moldu, après l'obtention de 100 000 gallions de la part du ministère de la magie pour sa contribution à la défaite du Lord noir, allait cette année bien lui servir, effectivement elle avait utilisé la moitié de l'argent ce qu'il lui faisait 362500 après reconversion. Elle était encore choquée de la somme mais elle en profitait durant les vacances scolaires lorsqu'elle rejoignait Emilie pour des moments de détente, shopping entre copines. Elle avait rencontrée Emilie quelques semaines après la bataille finale. La moldu ignorait tout de sa vie mais sans le savoir elle fut le baume dont Hermione avait besoin. Elles pouvaient discuter et débattre durant des heures, elles avaient le même amour des livres. Pour s'amuser Emilie avait suivie Hermione dans son stage de remise à niveau pour la physique-chimie. Emilie est une fille qui paraissait très superficielle, qui aimait les belles choses, qui pouvait se montrer excessive mais à côté de ça elle se donnait beaucoup pour les autres. Hermione grâce à elle avait développé de très bonnes idées pour ses projets futurs quand à la S.A.L.E. Hermione avait investit aussi et avait acheté deux hôtels en liquidation judiciaire. Ils avaient mauvaises réputations, l'intérieur n'était pas très propre mais grâce à la magie en une nuit avec les Weasley, ils étaient devenues magnifique et chaque mois Hermione recevait de très bon rapport des directrices des hôtels.

Alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la classe de potion elle se souvient du don incontesté du professeur en legilmencie. Des flash de son rêve revinrent brusquement et elle paniqua à l'idée de croiser par inadvertance le regard de son professeur et qu'il devine son rêve libidineux.

Elle rentra yeux baissé dans la classe et passa les deux premières heures du cours à éviter de regarder directement son professeur. Elle n'avait eu de cesse depuis le début de l'année d'avoir des pensées érotique à l'encontre de son professeur mais jamais encore de cette teneur. Ce rêve qu'elle avait fait était tellement réaliste et plus précis que ceux qu'elle faisait à l'accoutumée.

Le professeur avait l'habitude maintenant de sentir émaner de son élève insupportable un tas de pensée indescriptible. Elle était comme un sac de noeud de pensée lorsque les périodes de gros examens arrivaient. Elle projetait des ondes de magie vers lui sans en avoir conscience, des ondes de plus en plus fortes à me sure que l'année scolaire s'écoulait. Un sorcier basique aurait ressenti une certaine attraction, aurait pris ça pour de l'alchimie. Mais Severus savait que c'était plus que cela, réclamait de s'unir à lui. Si la sorcière avait eu conscience qu'elle pratiquait une forme de magie ancestrale elle en aurait été mortifié. Très peu de sorcier le faisait spontanément. Au début il avait était surpris et étonnée, puis amusée mais maintenant c'était autre chose.

Quand la sorcière était avec lui dans la cabane hurlante pendant la deuxième guerre, ses ondes s'était fait un peu plus forte et elle lui avait donnée une part de sa magie. Plus occupée par son rétablissement il n'avait pas pensé à ça dans l'immédiat.

C'est lors de fête avec uniquement les membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'y repenser.

Ne pouvant se permettre encore de transplanner comme bon lui semblait à cause de sa blessure, il allait passer la nuit dans la maison Black. Il appréciait le pied de nez à l'imbuvable Sirius Black.

Dans la grande salle à manger le silence s'installa quand il rentra. Il savait que très peu s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne. Il connaissait l'image qu'il se donnait mais la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui permettait de côtoyer plus la population sans crainte de danger imminent. Il fut applaudis, remercié par tout le monde. Il accepta les excuses pitoyables et quelques cadeaux impersonnels.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il ressenti le titillement familier qu'il avait ressentie les deux dernières années à chaque fois. qu'Hermione Granger était à proximité. Seulement cette fois-ci c'était plus profond, il ne faisait pas que recevoir des simples ondes, c'était comme si la magie de venait s'accrocher la sienne. Quand il la regarda la magie fouetta entre eux et les engloba, Severus ne fit pas attention aux quelques sorciers qui avait sorti leurs baguette. Il était surpris de voir à quel point la sorcière avait changée, il avait en face de lui une vrai jeune femme et il fut encore plus choquée quand il sentit qu'il y avait un lien de crée entre eux et de voir que sa propre magie allait chercher celle d'Hermione. Severus se demanda à quel moment lui, avait pu accepter une telle chose et le souvenir de la cabane lui revient en pleine face. Une parcelle en lui avait du vouloir vivre alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Cela équivalait comme à un pact, à un mariage sorcier. C'était puissant et jamais encore un mariage de la sorte n'avait pu être annulé. Il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi il avait pu survivre alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, sa potion contre le venin de Nagini était performante mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Et sa cicatrice, bien que visible n'était pas aussi affreuse qu'elle aurai du l'être.

Il dû mettre toute sa volonté pour fermer le lien, et fut content que la sorcière ne soit pas assez accomplit pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était sauvé du Square Grimmault, il arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler face à la jeune femme et il était prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait et même plus encore.

Il l'avait évité lors de la fête du Ministère dans les jardins de Poudlard, il avait du exercé tout son contrôle pour ne pas céder aux appels de la jeune femme et la faire sienne derrière un buisson. Il paraissait plus renfermée et effrayant que d'habitude sa grande cape semblant flotter autour de lui. A la fin de la journée il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus. Le vieux fou avait plusieurs fois tenté de le prévenir. Severus n'y avait pas cru. Il avait retrouvé Minerva qui semblait être déjà au courant du problème. Elle subit le courroux du professeur qui ne comprenait pas l'acceptation de la nouvelle Directrice face à cette situation invraisemblable, elle devait aimer les romans à l'eau de rose plus qu'il n'aurai pu l'imaginer. Ils feuilletèrent le registre des élèves à la recherche du nom d'Hermione pour voir si il y avait eut un changement dans le nom de famille de la jeune femme. Severus fut soulagée au final cette situation était gérable. Il n'avait plus qu'à tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et continuer à s'investir dans ses projets personnelles.

Severus revient à sa salle de classe utilisant ses dons d'oclumens pour bloquer le parasytage d'Hermione à son encontre. Pendant le cours il fut obligé de remarquer que son comportement n'était pas comme à l'accoutumé. Elle avait l'air énormément stressée.

A la fin de la deuxième heure de cours, il octroya dix minutes de pause aux élèves ceci furent extrêmement surpris et tous se dépêchèrent de sortir de la classe.

Miss. Granger veuillez rester ici.

Le coeur d'Hermione eut un raté, elle regarda la porte se refermer sur elle et pu voir en dernier le regard pleins de soutient d'Harry.

Venez ici Miss. Granger, asseyez-vous à votre bureau. Avez vous passer une bonne nuit?

Hermione déglutit, les yeux fixant ses bras croisé sur son torse. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Elle n'osait le regardait, le souvenirs de son rêve emplissant son esprit. Soudainement elle eut très chaud et sursauta lorsque le Maître des potions posa ses deux mains sur la table.

Regardez moi lorsque je vous parle !

Dans une veine tentative elle secoua la tête et un courant la parcouru lorsque sa main prit son menton pour la forcer à rencontrer son regard. Après quelques instants il la relâcha, elle était cramoisis et brulait d'un désir violent. Elle détourna le regard trop vite pour voir la chaleur qui s'était allumé au fond du regard de l'objet de ses désirs.

Les élèves crurent qu'elle s'était faite violemment disputer vu l'état dans lequel elle semblait être.

Hermione était une marmite d'émotion et eut du mal à tenir le cours. Le contact du professeur avait réveillée un feu en elle. Elle était soulagée que son professeur ne se soit pas introduit dans son esprit.

Elle luta pour ne pas s'échapper à la fin du cours, elle avait l'après-midi de libre et elle comptait bien se précipiter dans sa chambre afin de se soulager et se remettre de ses émotions.

La sonnerie retentit chacun se précipita pour rassembler ses affaires l'esprit déjà à l'extérieur du château pour profiter de l'après-midi de libre ainsi que du soleil.

j'en ai pas terminée avec vous, restez ici ! Son ton était tranchant et froid comme dans ses jours de grandes colères.

Les Gryffindor compatirent pour leur camarade, récemment elle avait retirée 100 points à un Serpentard. Il était évident qu'elle allait devoir en répondre devant leur directeur de maison.

Hermione se redressa, elle devait être fière et non se comportait comme une petite première année se trouvant pour la première fois face aux sombres professeur. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et commença à sentir la gène l'envahir de nouveau tandis que lui sur l'estrade, la surplombait de toutes sa hauteur. Au bout de cinq bonne minute il en descendit et se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle comprit qu'elle devait le suivre et ainsi elle se retrouva dans son bureau.

Elle l'observa passer derrière son bureau et le vit prendre un tas de parchemin, elle eut chaud son rêve se rappelant à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand d'une main il fit apparaitre un passage sur le mur et l'invita à y pénétrer. Sa tête voulait faire demi-tour mais son corps avait déjà commencé à monter les marches. Comme dans son rêve elle s'arrêta devant un mur, elle sentie ses tétons se durcir lorsque le corps du professeur s'appuya franchement sur elle.

Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait bien rêvé ou si.. elle se trouvait désormais dans ses appartements.

.. je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pensait aussi fort que vous..

Ce fut le coup de grâce et elle s'appuya contre le mur.

Il lui mit entre les mains un verre de Whisky Pur feu et elle le porta à ses lèvres tremblant de la concordance avec son rêve.

Elle l'observa poser quelques parchemins sur son bureau et en profita pour observer la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme dans son rêve, c'était bien plus chaleureux encore.

Hermione dans un sursaut se ressaisit qui était -elle pour se laisser ainsi envahir par un rêve ! Il ne pouvait en connaître la contenance sans plonger dans son esprit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait sinon elle l'aurait senti et de manière c'était interdit de faire ça sur des élèves. Et comment avait-elle pu rêver de cet endroit alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds !

Pourquoi m'avez vous emmener dans vos appartements Monsieur ? Dit -elle d'une vois moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Enlever votre cape et détendez-vous , je suis bientôt à vous..

Elle posa son sac sur la chaise près du mur qui venait de se refermer et se dirigea vers un tableau au-dessus de la cheminée pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Elle but une grande gorgée de son breuvage, oubliant un instant l'effet brulant du Whisky Pur Feu.

De qui est ce tableau professeur ?

Gustave Klimt, Le baiser

Il observa cette jeune femme au regard flamboyant. Il avait pris la décision durant l'heure de cours de lui expliquer la situation comme visiblement elle n'avait toujours pas saisit et il savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister aux assauts invisible de la jeune femme. Les deux derniers mois restant jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire lui paressait tellement long. Il devait trouver une solution qui pourrait leur convenir à tout les deux.

vos pensées sont très forte -il l'observa se renfoncer dans son fauteuil- à tel point que je peux les saisir. -il crut qu'elle allait défaillir- vous m'envoyez des ondes d'envie.. sexuelle depuis quelques années mais cette année c'est encore pire. Vous vous êtes liée à ma magie dans la cabane hurlante .

Je .. ne comprend pas ! Ce.. c'est.. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche

Elle réalisait désormais qu'il disait la vérité. Maintenant le puzzle se mettait en place. Avait-elle réalisait un mariage sorcier avec le professeur contre le grés de celui-ci ?

J'ai vérifié nous ne sommes pas marié - il évita de la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras en lui avouant que Minerva et Albus était malgré lui dans la confidence.

Hermione se leva, bu une autre gorgée, elle faisait les cent pas. Tout était d'une logique implacable. Elle avait déclenché tout ça. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi depuis sa troisième année elle avait commencé à ressentir une certaine attirance pour son professeur. Peut-être à cause du moment il l'avait protégé de Remus ? Peut-être une compatibilité magique ? Un peu comme avec une baguette ? Elle porta le verre de nouveau à ses lèvres et se figea. Elle buvait du whisky pur feu ! Elle se fustigea de son acte irréfléchie, cet alcool là avait un effet terrible sur elle, il libérait sa libido à un point incontrôlable. Elle devait partir de l'appartement du professeur avant de se retrouver dans une situation qui la compromettrait.

Professeur je dois partir !

N'obtenant pas de réponse elle se retourna, il était en chemise. Elle observa les muscles qui étaient visible. Elle ne se l'imaginait pas comme ça. Elle posa son verre sur la cheminée. Elle bouillait, son envie de lui à son paroxysme.

Elle fit les quelques pas le séparant de lui s'apprêtant à récupérer sa cape et son sac lorsqu'il la saisit par la taille et se laissa choir sur le sol, le dos prenant appuie contre le fauteuil. Elle était à califourchon sur lui.

Est-ce mieux ainsi ? ?

Severus Snape sentit sa propre excitation accroitre lorsque la Gryffindor se mit à respirer fortement, son regard était aussi ardent que la braise. Elle le désirait puissamment. C'est là qu'elle sembla perdre pied, elle se jeta sur sa bouche, se pressant avidement contre lui, elle déchira sa chemise pour avoir accès à son corps. Severus laissait le degré d'excitation de la lionne s'accroitre un peu plus, quand il senti ses mouvements de hanches plus pressée, il prit le dessus en l'allongeant sur le dos, il bloqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

L'épais tapis protégeait son dos contre la pierre froide et dur du sol.

Hermione, Hermione.. lui murmura t-il tout en embrassant son as une image bien pieuse de moi.. repoussant tes assauts.. Je ne suis pas un homme gentil Hermione..

Non.. vous êtes humains, vous êtes.. humain et incroyable et j'ai envie de vous..

Ainsi commença une longue torture, le Maître des potions possédait entièrement le corps de la jeune femme. Elle n'était que désir et frustration de n'avoir son dû. Sentant son propre désir pulser douloureusement à travers sa verge il fit disparaitre ses vêtements, la lionne étant déjà nu.

Au dernier moment il contient sa sauvagerie voulant l'empaler de toutes ses forces et bondir sauvagement en elle.

-Hermione, es-tu vierge.. il la senti se figer et se félicita d'avoir pensée à cette possibilité. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme dans son rêve, c'était un dominateur qui soumettait, prenait, donnait. Il ne souhaitait pas lui infliger une douleur qui l'aurai marqué physiquement et mentalement.

Son sexe avait atteint sa taille maximale et grondait d'envie, l'excitation était à son paroxysme. Il avait en sa possession la célèbre et vierge Hermione Granger.

Professeur.. s'il vous plait, s'il vous plaît..

La jeune femme ignorait l'effet de ses supplications sur l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Il trembla s'empêchant de la prendre sauvagement. Avant que son esprit vrille, il se releva et la saisit, avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il lui prit et vient caresser sa langue de la sienne, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui gémissant du plaisir d'être serré entre ses bras fort et de sentir le sexe de son professeur caresser son entrée et ses fesses. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se retenant au dernier moment de la prendre violemment contre le mur.

Il la déposa sur le lit lorsqu'Hermione saisit son sexe entre ses petites mains faisant des vas et viens et osa faire ce qu'elle n'avait fait depuis le début, elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux onix et d'une voix rauque lui dit qu'elle le voulait en elle. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle n'était que désir.

\- Que veux tu Hermione.. Dis le moi surssura t-il contre son oreille

Je te veux toi.. Prends moi s'il te plait.. Je te la donne.. Je veux être tienne.. Je suis ta sorcière.

Ainsi tu seras mienne.

Severus la poussa au milieu de lit, se positionnant entre ses jambes, il commença doucement à entrée en elle. La lubrification n'était pas nécessaire elle était extrêmement trempé et il senti vite la résistance. Elle se tendit prenant conscience de la grosseur de son sexe, Severus mis ses mains dans les siennes, embrassa son cou, plongea dans son regard s'efforçant de ne pas rendre sa première fois traumatisante.

Tu vas avoir mal..mais ça va très vite passée.

Et il rentra petit à petit en elle, il trembla quand son vagin se resserra sur lui. Mon dieu qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il sache se contenir après les mois de pensées lubrique le concernant qu'elle avait eu dans sa classe ignorant visiblement qu'un legilimens accomplit n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de rentrer dans la tête d'une personne pour percevoir certaines choses. Surtout quand la personne pensait aussi fort qu'Hermione Granger.

Il la laissa s'habituer à lui et commença ses va et viens quand il senti ses mains qu'il tenait toujours entre les siennes se détendre.

Hermione, crier le suppliant de la prendre plus fort. Elle se donnait entièrement à lui et Severus faisait de même. Elle joui plusieurs fois sous les poussées ardentes du professeur. Soudainement il se retira d'elle et la traina hors du lit, il ne cherchait plus à être doux, son regard était un brasier de luxure. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près de son lit et il la fit s'assoir sur lui frissonnant en la sentant se resserrer par pulsation sur son membre. D'une main il saisit ses cheveux, de l'autre son sein gauche et il commença à marteler son intérieur. Hermione perdait pied, dans cette position elle le ressentait entièrement en lui, elle avait mal, mais elle brulait de plaisir et sentir son corps plaqué ainsi contre le Maître des potions la rendait dingue.

Un plaisir violent commença à monter en elle et c'est la qu'elle hurla son prénom encore et encore. A ce moment Severus perdit complètement pied et il lâcha toute retenue la bondissant en elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Désormais Severus serrait encore plus la jeune lionne contre lui enserrant sa taille de sa main gauche, sa main droite enserrant la gorge d'Hermione. Il voulait s'imprégnait d'elle le plus possible. Il la voulait sienne pour l'éternité. La jeune femme au lieu d'être effrayé eu un orgasme qui parcouru tout son corps et Severus accélérant encore la cadence vient à son tour dans un grognement sourd. Ils vibraient à l'unisson. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Severus sentant le sommeil venir à lui se leva tenant la jeune femme contre lui. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et semblait déjà endormi. D'un mouvement de baguette il la nettoya, lui jeta un puissant sort de contraception et se mit au lit avec elle.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

 **Et voilà la fin du prologue ;) ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques en bien ou en mal ;). Et si quelqu'un veut se dévouer à la relecture et à la correction de mon histoire je l'accepte avec un très grand plaisir !**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **La Sorcière**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! :). E** **t me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 et j'annonce dors et déjà que le deuxième suivra demain et il et beaucoup plus long. Je m'excuse pour la mise en page, je dois encore saisir toutes les techniques de publications haha. J'essaie de ne pas faire avancer les choses trop vite en Hermione et Severus bien que mon coeur de fan me dicte le contraire. J'essaie de bien poser les bases pour au fur et à mesure me cadrer le mieux possible au caractère de Severus, qui je crois est au final assez difficile à manier. Enfin vous ne verrez pas un Severus devenir brutalement hyper romantique et s'en sortant indemne de toutes les années de servitude. De même pour Hermione qui je pense doit aussi avoir quelques traumatismes après la case manoir Malfoy.. ! Enfin je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous soyez satisfait.**

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : J'espère que l'histoire du mariage est beaucoup plus clair dans ce chapitre là ! En tout cas au fur et à mesure vous allez en avoir des surprises. ;)

Merci pour les Fav's et les followers 3

 **Chapitre 1**

Mélinda Broockstood, directrice depuis quelques mois maintenant du département de recensement du ministère de la magie, revenait de sa pause lorsqu'elle vit le pupitre dorée au fond de son bureau briller fortement. Elle posa brusquement son mug sur son bureau et se précipita vers le pupitre. Depuis quelques temps déjà il scintillait -même quelques années avant sa prise de poste paraitrait-il— et depuis quelques semaines il s'était carrément mis à briller faisant régner un vent d'excitation au département de recensement. Ce pupitre était l'un des objets magique les plus puissant du ministère et il était exclusivement dédié à une catégorie très précise de mariage. La dernière fois qu'il avait fonctionné c'était au siècle dernier. Mais cette fois-ci ça semblait très différent, tout le monde en allait de son commentaire se demandant pourquoi le pupitre magique ne semblait pas aller jusqu'au bout du sortilège.

Alors qu'elle se tenait devant, elle retient un petit cri voyant apparaître un parchemin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un contrat de mariage ancestral, elle fut encore plus choquée de découvrir les deux prénoms sur le-dit contrat. D'une voix forte elle appela sa secrétaire et quelques autres collègues. Tout le monde en allait de son commentaire, ne pouvant croire qu'un ex-mangemort pouvait être associé à une magie aussi pure. Pour certains s'était très suspect pour d'autres, ça ne faisait qu'appuyer les actions que Severus Snape avait fait pour sauver la société sorcière du mage noir.

Le brouhaha s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque le coffre au pied du pupitre se mit à trembler, ça dura à peine quelques secondes et ensuite quelques chose sembla s'agiter à l'intérieur. Mélinda s'approcha du coffre pour l'ouvrir, elle savait déjà qu'il n'était ouvrable qu'à main nu. Ses collègues pointaient tous leurs baguette sur le coffre au cas où. Au moment ou elle l'ouvrit une boule de lumière fonça sur elle la faisant tomber sur les fesses, la boule voleta autour d'elle et se dirigea vers ses mains. Mélinda ressenti une vague de chaleur et ressenti quelque chose d'intense et de beau. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et se dit que si c'était ce qu'il y avait entre les deux sorciers, elle comprenait la raison de cet union. La boule de lumière disparu laissant place à une enveloppe à l'aspect dorée sur lequel était inscrit « Mr & Miss Prince-Snape » Tous essayèrent de l'ouvrir mais se fut impossible et ils en conclurent que seuls les concernés pouvaient le faire.

La situation des deux personnes concernés par le mariage était tout de même impossible ! Une relation professeur élève était interdite, il devait enquêter afin de savoir si c'était acceptable ou non. Il y avait peut-être une manipulation quelque part. Elle contacta le bureau des aurors afin de suivre légalement la procédure de vérification et rassembla ses affaires ainsi que le contrat et l'enveloppe concernant les mariés. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit l'après-midi même avec une petite délégation à Poudlard. En vérité, ils n'étaient pas obligé de le faire dans l'immédiateté mais la curiosité et la rareté du fait les pousser à faire preuve de zèle ce basant uniquement sur la relation professeur élève.

Minerva était éberlué, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de relire les documents concernant son professeur et son élève. Elle jeta quelques coup d'oeil à Albus, elle espérait que celui-ci saurait tempéré le professeur de Potion. Ils avaient convaincus le sorcier de ne pas s'en faire car le processus n'était pas entièrement accompli. Ils avaient eux-même développé une théorie concernant le lien magique unissant les deux sorciers mais ils avaient préféré ne pas en parler à Severus. L'homme était très intelligent et aurai très bien pu découvrir en peu de temps le secret que Minerva voulait protéger. Albus était le gardien du secret mais elle se méfiait de l'intuition et de l'esprit vif de Severus Snape.

Lui seul s'était engagé pour l'instant en acceptant la magie de la Gryffondor alors qu'il mourrait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Hermione soit amené à être dans une situation qui la ferait se soumettre à la magie du professeur. Ils s'en étaient arrêté là et Minerva avait vu le sorcier se rasséréné devant la logique qu'elle mettait dans son explication, Dumbuldore l'appuyant de son tableau. Il allait être furieux et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle le regarda rentrer dans son bureau, toisant de toute sa hauteur avec un mépris bien visible, l'assemblée. Severus Snape avait des grands projets personnels pour les années à venir et il était évident que le mariage n'en faisait pas partie que se soit volontaire ou non. Elle craignait véritablement sa réaction, ce n'était plus un homme qu'on enfermait facilement surtout après ses longues années sous le joug de Dumbuldore et de Voldemort.

Elle prit le devant pour expliquer la situation à Severus espérant ainsi tempérer les choses. Elle lui donna elle-même le contrat. Ensuite elle entreprit de raconter comment Hermione Granger avait sauvé Severus en lui donnant un peu de sa magie et comment selon elle, la magie avait fait son oeuvre. Tous semblèrent se raisonner en découvrant le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Je respecte grandement ce qu'à fait Snape pour nous durant la guerre mais tout le monde ne pense pas ainsi. Je pense surtout à Hermione Granger. Quand cela se saura -car nous allons devoir publié l'information- cela risque de très mal se passer pour elle si tout n'est pas clair ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse avoir les mêmes capacités que son .. Snape ! De plus même si c'est un mariage ancestral les lois ne sont pas respectés, il faut un mariage avec un membre du ministère enfin plutôt ils doivent remplir des documents avec une adresse et ils ne peuvent pas avoir de relation tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard enfin tant que est élève ici ! » L'auror lança un regard appuyé à ses collègues pour s'assurer de leur soutien.

Chaque sorcier présent dans le bureau comprenait que la magie était puissante et avait parfois ça propre volonté mais malgré tout il se devait d'éclaircir au maximum la situation. Toutes fois Minerva refusa qu'il se fasse emmener au Ministère de la Magie. Les interrogations s'effectueraient en privée dans son bureau.

Hermione pénétra lentement dans le bureau de la directrice se demandant ce qu'il se passait, elle se demandait si ils étaient au courant de l'après-midi avec son professeur de Potion. Même si elle était majeure, il n'empêche qu'elle était son élève et que c'était interdit.

Elle jeta un oeil à son professeur, il était sans expression comme à son accoutumée. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Mélinda Broockstood lui tendit une enveloppe. Il ne laissa pas transparaître son étonnement lorsqu'il découvrit ce que contenait l'enveloppe magique, son livret de famille, son papier d'identité et ainsi que les papiers d'identité de son élève. Le matin même le sien c'était réduit en poussière devant ses yeux. Il ne put empêcher son sourcille de relever quand il vit que « Prince » s'était inséré avant son propre nom de famille. Et il fut encore plus étonnée lorsqu'il découvrit un autre nom derrière celui d'Hermione. Il jeta un regard plein de colère à Minerva et Albus quand il vit inscrit sur son livret de famille en tant qu'épouse Hermione Prince Snape.

Hermione dut s'asseoir sous le choc, elle pensait comme le professeur que le processus n'était pas entier et que ce n'était peut-être qu'une forme de reconnaissance magique entre eux, une sorte de protection. Elle pouvait l'entendre invectiver les différents membres du ministère. On lui refusa de passer le test du véritassérum sa renommé en tant que Maître des potions étant bien connu.

On expliqua à Hermione qu'elle était sous serment et qu'elle ne devait pas combattre l'effet de la potion. Elle comprenait que certains malgré tout n'acceptait pas le fait magique et était près à coincé son professeur pour abus de faiblesse envers une élève. Mélinda Broockstood commença l'interrogatoire.

\- « , avez-vous déjà eu des avances depuis que vous êtes à Pouldard de la part du professeur Snape ? «

« Non ! Bien sur que non !.. » Hermione hésitait entre rire et mourir de honte, elle n'osait même pas regarder dans la direction de son professeur.

« avez-vous déjà eu une attirance pour le professeur Snape ? »

« Oui.. elle se savait rouge et elle commençait déjà à avoir chaud. »

« Est-ce que c'est lui qui l'a provoqué ? »

« Oui.. enfin non - Hermione trouva la question stupide-! Il n'était pas au courant que j'étais attirée par lui.. »

« Lui avait-vous dit ? Qu'à t-il fait lorsqu'il la remarqué ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais j'ai découvert récemment qu'il ressentait des ondes que je lui envoyais malgré moi depuis ma troisième année. J'étais désolé de la situation.. Je.. c'est de ma faute en quelque sorte mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour provoquer ça.. Il est venu m'en parler pour que nous en essayons de comprendre ensemble et de trouver une solution.. - certains qui furent les élèves du professeur reniflèrent d'une façon dédaigneuse ne l'imaginant absolument pas ouvert à la discussion avec une élève-.»

Minerva tenta d'arrêter l'interrogatoire et demanda que les questions soient moins personnelles.

« que s'est-il passé lorsque vous avez fait part de votre attirance au professeur Snape ? Que s'est-il passé dans la cabane ? » Madame Broockstood continuait l'interrogatoire car professionnellement elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout mais elle voulait entendre le fin mot de l'histoire même si à présent il était claire qu'aucune manipulation n'était de mise ici. Elle leur rendait service en quelques sortes, des membres importants du ministère étaient présent et il serait mieux pour les jeunes mariés qu'ils soient tous de leur côté sans aucun doute possible.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit, je priais pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive jamais.. c'était de plus en plus fort les années s'écoulant. Dans.. Dans la cabane hurlante, quand je l'ai vu mourir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé vraiment, on lui a pris ses souvenirs et je n'ai pas réussi à enlever ma main de son cou.. c'est comme si ma magie quittait mon corps pour le sein.. c'était très effrayant mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt.. j'ai vu une potion dans ses robes et je lui ai fais boire.. Harry et Ron mon tirait de là car je.. ne pouvais pas m'en décrocher.. » Hermione était rouge, elle comptait bien garder ça pour elle. Les garçons avait cru que c'était sa bonté excessive mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était autre chose.

« Je pense que maintenant il est visible que ce n'est pas de leur fait, c'est au-dessus de nous ! C'est la magie ! » Intervient Minerva.

Madame Broockstood insista pour poser une dernière question à Hermione.

« Avec qui avez-vous eu des rapprochements ou des rapports sexuelles. Soyez précise. »

« Je.. j'ai avec mon petit ami Ronald Weasley, je pensais être amoureuse de lui et.. et - Elle ressenti plus qu'elle ne le vit son professeur se tendre- V-Victor Krum nous avons eu une relation quand j'étais en Bulgarie chez lui pour les vacances, il était physique et nous n'avons pas continué notre relation.. » Hermione semblait vouloir disparaitre, elle était morte de honte.

Le professeur de Potion tonna que ça suffisait, il était plus qu'évident que de cet interrogatoire découlait une curiosité malsaine Madame Broockstood n'étant même pas capable de poser des questions qui ne demandait pas de détour à . Ceci dit c'était une bonne chose, ça leur évitait à tout les deux de subir le malaise dû aux questions personnels de Melinda Broockstood.

Ils signèrent un contrat qui les engageaient à fournir des documents officiels comprenant leur lieux d'habitation et autres informations du même genre. Hermione déglutit lorsqu'elle lu qu'ils devaient avoir un enfant minimum un après le mariage. Cette loi était certainement dû aux pertes énormes de sorcier durant le retour de membres du ministère partir laissant Severus, Hermione et Minerva seule.

Hermione senti le professeur en colère, elle le regarda étonné car comme à son habitude il ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle fut choquée de ressentir que sa colère était spécifiquement dirigé contre elle. Il partit sans un mot.

Hermione resta longtemps avec Minerva, celle-ci lui expliqua le mariage sorcier les bons côtés ainsi que les contraintes, tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hermione quitta le bureau offusqué et perdu. Les lois sorcières concernant le mariage était archaïque, elle comprenait pourquoi Minerva ne s'était jamais marié. Une femme sorcière non-marié était libre et n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation pour faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait avoir besoin de lui quand elle se rendrait en France pour finaliser son inscription dans son école. Minerva se dit que leur magie ne s'était pas choisie pour rien mais que le château risquait d'exploser. Passer sa timidité Severus Snape allait vite connaître le tempérament de Dragon d'Hermione Granger.. Snape.

Hermione se dirigea vers son appartement de préfète. Comme chaque Samedi elle n'avait pas d'obligation. Grâce à Dobby elle pu manger dans sa chambre. Elle travailla jusqu'au couvre feu et décida d'aller se détendre dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle savait qu'elle ne croiserait personne depuis que la rumeur comme quoi elle traquerait les capitaines qui viendrait se prélasser le soir avec leur copine et que les heures de colles se faisaient directement avec Rusard, allaient bon train. Elle en avait fait exprès pour tout dire. Ça lui plaisait d'avoir cette endroit rien qu'à elle le Samedi après-minuit.

Alors que l'eau coulait elle s'installa confortablement dans une position semi-allongé. Elle repensa à sa première fois avec le maître des potions et elle rougit quand elle se rappela avoir laissé entendre qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuelles. Elle avait embrassé Ron et elle avait eu quelques préliminaire avec lui mais rien de plus, de même pour Victor Krum. Elle espérait que tout cela resterait confidentiel déjà que Rita skeeters l'avait fait passer plusieurs fois auparavant pour une croqueuse d'homme.

Elle repensa à son vendredi après-midi avec Severus Snape. Après un fulgurant Orgasme elle s'était assoupie contre lui. Elle s'était réveillé dans son lit, la tête posé contre son torse, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Elle aimait déjà son odeur. Elle l'observa, il n'avait plus sa peau pâle qui avait l'air maladive, il avait prit du poids, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, elle pouvait voir quelques fines cicatrices parcourir son torse et ses bras. Le désir commença à bruler entre ses cuisses, elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou et d'une main elle se mit à effleurer son ventre, ses pectoraux, son bras. Elle couina quand d'un mouvement il l'a mit sur le côté, son dos était collé à son torse. Le souffle dans son cou accentua encore plus le désir qu'elle éprouvait à cette instant pour lui.

Tu en veux encore sorcière ?

Elle colla ses fesses contre son bas ventre réclament sa virilité, elle mouilla encore quand elle le senti se durcir. Il y procéda avec douceur, l'emmenant point par point à l'orgasme.

Dans le bain, Hermione se rendait compte qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande douceur à son égard, son corps n'aurai pu supporté d'être pris une seconde fois avec une telle bestialité. Elle s'en était rendue compte quand elle avait du partir après avoir discuté de long en large du lien avec son Maître des potions. Il lui avait donnée une crème à appliquer aux endroits qui lui ferait mal ainsi qu'une potion. Elle l'en avait remercié dix milles fois mentalement quand elle avait du quitter le lit pour la salle de bain.. comme si elle venait de faire une séance de sport extrême.

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu cette crème sinon elle n'aurai jamais pu passer le weekend tranquillement avec ses amis.

Ce rapport avait apaisé une tension en elle et elle le comprenait maintenant que c'etait sa magie qui la poussait vers le professeur mais elle se demandait pourquoi depuis tant d'année, c'était comme si il y avait eu une imprégnation. Elle se sentait apaisée près de lui. Tout ça remontait déjà à deux semaines et ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester à proximité l'un de l'autre au moins 1h par jour. C'était chose aisé avec les cours de potion et les heures qu'Hermione passait à la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas recouché ensemble et le professeur semblait tout faire pour qu'ils ne puissent en aucun moment revenir sur ce sujet, comme si il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. De toute manière il ne lui parlait que très peu.

Hermion sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrir. Elle chercha sa baguette des yeux et s'en voulu de l'avoir laissé hors de sa portée sur ses vêtements. Elle fut soulagée et tendu de voir que c'était Ronald. Son coeur battit plus vite quand elle le vit se déshabiller et elle détourna son regard. Elle l'observa se mettre à son aise.

Elle recula instinctivement lorsque Ron tenta de se coller à elle. Il lui raconta sa journée de long en large ne s'interrogeant pas quant aux vagues « hmm » que la sorcière lui fournissait en guise de réponse.

Hermione se demandait si il n'existait pas une solution pour contrer le sortilège ancestral à moins que se soit plus que cela, un sortilège devait être mis en place, être lancé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il existait un objet magique assez fort pour briser le lien qui s'était crée.

Hermione .. ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Ah oui.. Désolé Ron ! Je suis fatigué.. je vais aller me coucher.

Elle vit bien la perplexité de son ami, surtout lorsqu'elle lui demanda de se retourner pendant qu'elle sortait de l'eau. Visiblement il se demandait d'ou venait cette gène. Elle fut tenté de tout lui avouer mais elle connaissait Ron, il allait très mal réagir. Elle se dit qu'il serait mieux qu'elle rompe avec lui avant que tout ne se sache peut-être le temps qu'elle arrive à trouver une solution pour ne plus être lié à son professeur. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de film, elle savait que ça allait peut-être prendre des années avant qu'elle ne réussisse ou peut-être jamais. Elle espérait que d'ici la fin de l'année, elle pourrait de nouveau être sa très bonne amie et qu'il réagirait d'une manière plus tempéré à l'annonce de son union avec Snape. Elle avait trois petits mois devant elle. Elle eut un rire jaune en calculant que l'annonce dans la gazette apparaitrait au moment de l'anniversaire de Harry.

Les semaines passèrent, le stress augmentait et Hermione oubliait presqu'elle était marié. Elle craignait de ne pas être acceptée dans son école et elle craignait de rater ses examens. Elle s'énervait régulièrement sur Ron qui semblait vouloir insister pour avoir une relation plus intime avec elle, elle ne savait comment lui dire qu'elle s'était trompé sur ses sentiments et que désormais elle était marié avec Snape, elle ne connaissait pas l'homme mais elle doutait qu'il était du genre à partager même si il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Severus qui semblait la fuir comme la peste. Le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu en cours elle ressentait une colère noire dirigé contre elle. Il ne le montrait pas mais elle finit par comprendre que le lien devait lui permettre de ressentir des émotions fortes. Mais la force de sa colère était quasiment effrayante.

Elle eu une grande surprise lorsqu'elle avait reçu un courrier à midi, elle l'ouvrit s'étonnant de ne pas trouver de trace de l'expéditeur. Sous les regards insistant de Ginny elle ouvrit lentement la pochette, il y avait un livret de famille ouvert dedans, elle commença à le sortir et s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit ce qui était inscrit comme nom de jeune fille. Elle remit brutalement le livret dans l'enveloppe s'apprêtant à le cacher dans son sac mais celle-ci disparu dans un pop sonore. Hermione expliqua brièvement qu'il y avait un problème avec son inscription dans son école et elle se précipita hors de la grande salle. Son coeur battait la chamade, quelqu'un connaissait son secret peut-être même qu'à l'heure actuel plus d'un sorcier en était au courant peut-être même que..

Hermione !

La sus-nommée se tourna vers la voix froide qui l'avait interpellé. La salle de classe était vide et aperçut Severus appuyé contre la fenêtre lègerement caché par le grand tableau noir de la salle de classe. Elle y pénétra sans hâte. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec son mari/professeur.

-Il faut que tu saches que pour tes examens théorique et pratique de potion je ne serais pas la personne qui te notera ou te corrigera. Pour éviter tout problème j'ai demandé à Minerva de faire appelle à la Guilde des Potionniste et c'est l'un d'eux qui va t'évaluer. Je ne sais pas qui se sera. Bien sur Hermione.. Il s'interrompit en voyant Weasley rentrer dans la salle de classe. Hermione se précipita vers lui.

Je t'ai vu au loin Hermione et je voulais te parler seule à seule.

Je ne suis pas sure que se soit le bon moment Ron ! Je, je dois me rendre au bureau de la directrice, j'avais cru voir deux élèves ici.. Elle priait pour que son ami ne fasse pas de bourde

Justement Hermione - il passe une main dans ses cheveux gêné- ou est-ce qu'on en est tout les deux ? Je depuis notre dernière soirée, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi.. que tu -il lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant de se dégager- j'aimerais qu'on soit proche comme avant. J'aimerais retrouver ma petite-amie.

Ecoute Ron, avec mes exams, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.. et je suis un peu débordée avec les examens de fin d'étude, mes cours de physique-chimie… Je

C'est quoi ton problème Hermione ! Comment peux-tu préférer tes livres à moi ? Tu ne t'occupes jamais de moi -voyant l'expression d'Hermione il rectifia le tire- Tu sais Hermione, tu n'es pas obligé de faire des études l'année prochaine, tu pourras venir en France avec nous, et passer plus de temps avec ma mère pour qu'elle t'apprenne des choses quand j'aurai fini ma formation nous pourrions nous marier et avoir des enfants et tu n'aura plus besoin de te prendre la tête à montrer que tu es la meilleure car on aura notre famille et tu t'occuperas de nous ! On aura une grande maison, un grand jardin et je travaillerais dure pour que tu ne manques de rien !

La main d'Hermione partit toute seule laissant une grosse marque sur la joue de Ron, elle pensa quelques secondes lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Elle était énervé, elle vit bien que Ronald n'était pas tranquille, il y a quelques années il avait subit le courroux d'Hermione et ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation.

Assit toi Ronald Weasley ! Mais tu te moques de qui ! Je ne serais jamais ta mère ! Ma vie ne se résumera jamais être une éternellement une mère au foyer ! C'est hors de question ! MAIS A QUEL MOMENT TU AS CRU RONALD WEASLEY QUE J'ALLAIS ARRETER D'ETUDIER POUR DEVENIR TA PETITE BONNE FEMME!

Ron, observa interdit Hermione éclater de rire elle faisait les cent pas et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il se dit qu'elle devait craquer à cause de la trop grande pression qu'elle se mettait.

Je ne veux pas d'une relation ou je ne pourrais pas m'instruire à ma guise et où je serais coincé à la maison avec pleins d'enfant ! Je compte bien continuer mes études l'année prochaine Ron ! Valider mes trois années et ensuite aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet sur les cosmétiques, sur mon projet de soin pour la désartibulation, je veux poursuivre mon combat pour les elfes de maison, je veux estomper toutes ces inégalités dans le monde sorcier dû à des idées archaïques ! Nous ne sommes pas en accord Ron. Je ne veux pas continuer cette relation !

Hermione tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Bien sur que tu pourras continuer tes études si ça t'amuse !

Il se leva brusquement lorsqu'il vit l'air furibond d'Hermione, il évita de justesse un sort renversant son bureau et sa chaise, il tenta de parler mais ça semblait énerver plus encore la jeune femme. Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut le maître des potions debout derrière le tableau noir, il le regardait d'un air méprisant, un rictus accrochait à ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait là lorsqu'il fut la victime d'un puissant chauve-furie l'obligeant à fuir à toute vitesse la salle de classe.

Elle se retourna furieuse vers Severus qui s'était avancé au niveau du bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer ce qu'elle pensait de ce mariage ancestral mais quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula aussitôt se rappelant toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle. La peur l'habita un instant.

Pensez-vous que je suis un monstre ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Il avait déjà quitté la salle.

Hermione était très peiné de cette dispute, elle ne voulait pas rompre de cette manière avec lui mais il se montrait tellement idiot parfois, comme s'il était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Au début elle pensait que l'attirance pour Severus Snape n'était dû qu'aux hormones et que très vite Ron finirait par occuper entièrement son esprit mais les mois avaient passés et elle s'était retrouvé bloqué dans cette pseudo en se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été injuste avec le professeur, si elle ne voyait pas ce mariage d'une façon trop égoïste. Lui il s'était toujours vu imposer des choix et des sacrifices sans jamais avoir le choix. Et après tant d'année de souffrance et une seule année de liberté, il se retrouvait prisonnier d'un mariage avec une adolescente -certainement de son point de vue-. Peut-être qu'il avait des projets aussi et que ce mariage venait tout chambouler, peut-être qu'il avait une personne dans sa vie et que tout le monde l'ignorait et qu'à cause de ça il ne pourrait peut-être plus continuer. Peut-être que lui aussi était effrayé et qu'il ne le montrait tout simplement pas.

En y repensant, il avait cherché à discuter avec elle et à savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire dans le futur, il lui avait fait confiance en l'introduisant dans ses à ses appartements. Et elle pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien fait.. Elle n'était pas aller vers lui. Elle décida que cette semaine elle irait le voir et ne connaissant pas son emploie du temps elle choisit au hasard le mercredi. Il lui semblait qu'il finissait plus tôt étant donnée qu'il ne prenait désormais que les classes de 6ième -au grand malheur de Ron- et 7ième année. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre.

 **Bon et voici la fin de ce chapitre.. ceci dit l'attente ne devrait pas être très longue jusqu'à demain matin :). J'espère d'ici la avoir réglé ce problème de mise en page..**  
 **Merci de me lire :) !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **La Sorcière**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy13 : Je suis d'accord avec toi que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble.. c'est même impossible haha ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione va avoir du fil à retordre avec le caractère peu évident de Severus Snape ! En tout cas j'espère que je vais réussir à bien mener mon histoire et que ça va toujours te plaire ! Pour ma part j'ai hâte, une fois les bases posés, de bien me lancer dans le début de relation entre Hermione et Severus !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;) !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Hermione était dans l'appartement de Severus, depuis bientôt 1h, l'heure du repas s'approchant et ne le voyant toujours pas arriver elle décida de revenir plus tard. Elle laissa une note sur son bureau lui signalant qu'elle aimerait en discuter avec lui et qu'elle reviendrait après le repas. Elle supposait que si il ne voulait pas d'elle ce soir, le mur de son bureau ne s'ouvrirait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne de l'avance sur la problématique de son mariage magique. Elle devait mieux connaître le sujet pour ne pas se retrouver à la fin de ses examens déborder entre la finalisation du bail avec le propriétaire de la maison qu'elle avait trouvée pour les garçons et elle ainsi que son installation. Hermione se demandait si Severus accepterait qu'elle se mette en colocation avec les garçons. Ginny elle le souhaitait afin qu'Hermione puisse surveiller et la rassurer sur son célèbre sorcier. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à bien réaliser qu'elle était uni pour la vie avec le sombre Severus Snape, elle avait fuit le sujet mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de chercher à mieux connaître l'homme afin de ne plus être aussi intimidé en sa présence. Elle voulait aussi comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air autant en colère contre elle. Et elle devait impérativement lui parler du livret de famille. Toute la journée elle avait angoissée, frustrée de ne pouvoir trouver Minerva pour chercher du réconfort et savoir quoi faire. L'angoisse de se retrouver toute seule avec lui, lui provoquait une boule au ventre. Il lui avait prit sa virginité quand même, il l'avait vu nu, elle l'avait vu nu. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi gênée en sa présence.

Elle décida qu'après manger, elle se rendrait coute que coute à son appartement et attendrait qu'il termine sa ronde. Elle refusait de se laisser dominer par la peur, l'angoisse et Severus Snape.

Durant le repas ils prévoyaient à quel moment ils allaient se rendre en France pour la remise des clefs et la signature du bail. Hermione payerait avec l'argent moldu et les garçons s'occuperaient en échange d'acheter la nourriture et de payer les factures. Les garçons l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre lui recommandant de ne pas trop travailler. Harry lui fit remarquer qu'elle semblait particulièrement stressée ces derniers temps et que de toute manière elle réussirait ses examens haut la main. Ron ne lui dit rien, il semblait faire comme si la conversation dans la salle de classe n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle espérait qu'il s'était raisonné et qu'après un moment tout allait redevenir à la normal.

Hermione se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle leur parle avant que le monde sorcier soit au courant. Elle comptait le faire après le passage des examens, au terrier.

Hermione prit sa douche, enleva sa tenue d'écolière, mit un jean taille haute, un simple débardeur blanc, se chaussa de derbie camel, enfila son kimono bleu recouvert de fleur blanche et rose. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle revient pour appliquer sur ses lèvres un Rouge à lèvre couleur cerise. Elle utilisa deux baguettes pour se faire un chignon relâché et se mit en route pour les appartements du professeur. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle et elle se disait que si il remarquait l'effort, il comprendrait qu'elle faisait en quelques sortes un pas vers lui. Elle ne faisait pas très attention à ce genre de chose au paravent mais à force d'observer Ginny, elle avait conclu que ce genre de chose simple fonctionné avec les garçons.

En tout cas Hermione attendit quasiment deux heures avant que le professeur arrive. Elle eut le temps de détailler entièrement la pièce sans toute fois oser toucher quoi que se soit avec ses mains. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour deviner que le professeur n'apprécierait pas qu'elle mette ses mains dans ses affaires qu'elle soit son épouse ou non. Elle se contenta de faire les cents pas et fini par s'allonger sur le canapé, somnolant légèrement. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit les pierres s'écarter pour laisser rentrer le Maitre des Potions. Il ne semblait pas surpris de la voir allonger là, il la détailla brièvement avant de se déchausser.

\- « Bonsoir professeur ! »

\- « Bonsoir Hermione. » lui répondit il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione se fustigea de ne pas réussir spontanément à laisser tomber le protocole. Il ne lui dit rien d'autre. Elle l'observa enlever sa cape et sa redingote, il passa un moment dans la salle de bain et revient vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir visiblement en soie et d'un simple teeshirt blanc qui révélait bien les muscles du sorcier. Il était élancé et bien bâti. Qui aurait cru que sous toutes ses couches de vêtements se trouvait un tel corps !

Quand il s'affala sur le fauteuil, Hermione le regarda choqué.

\- « Que croyais tu Hermione ? Que je dormais habiller de mes capes ? Penses tu toi aussi que je suis un vampire ou que je me transforme la nuit en chauve souris et que je m'accroche dans les coins sombres des couloirs du château afin de surprendre les quelques élèves qui oseraient s'aventurer la nuit ? »

\- « Je.. non non.. Je suis juste étonnée.. de vous voir.. détendue.. »

\- « La guerre est fini Hermione, je n'ai plus aucune raison de jouer un rôle ou tout ce qu'on voudra. Et toi resteras tu longtemps dans le rôle de l'élève ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Severus.. J'aime.. j'aime ton prénom. -Elle trouva sa réponse stupide- Je voulais parler avec vous de l'année prochaine.. »

Il l'invita à continuer et leur servit deux verres de whisky pur feu. Ils en parlèrent longuement et Hermione comprit rapidement qu'elle ne serait pas prisonnière de son mariage. Il ne comptait pas la briser. Elle lui expliqua en détail comment et quand elle comptait révéler son mariage à ses amis les plus proches. Elle comptait l'annoncer officiellement le week-end suivant la fin des examens au terrier avec tout le monde ainsi que Luna pour avoir une version véridique de l'histoire. Elle craignait la gazette. Ensuite elle lui dit qu'elle pensait se rendre en France fin Juillet, pour récupérer les clefs de la maison qu'elle avait trouvé pour elle et les garçons et commencer à s'installer. Elle fit une courte pause s'attendant à des objections mais il ne dit rien.

\- « J'aimerais aussi connaître vos projets, ce que vous faites en ce moment sur vos temps libre et où.. nous habiterons officiellement ? »

Elle porta son verre à sa bouche et s'autorisa a prendre une seule gorgée. Elle voulait parler sérieusement avec lui et non lui laisser entendre qu'elle avait très envie de faire l'amour des qu'elle buvait du whisky.

\- « Actuellement, je travaille sur plusieurs potions de soins. Cette dernière guerre fut particulièrement violente. J'ai eu des résultats positifs et j'ai déposé des brevets. Je compte monter mon entreprise et ouvrir mon propre magasin à Londres pour commencer et certainement en France par la suite. Je ne sais pas où est-ce que l'on va habiter pour le moment. »

Ils discutèrent longuement du projet d'Hermione sur la desartibulation. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il travaillait déjà sur le sujet.

Voyant qu'il était 00h30 Hermione décida de rentrer dans son appartement. Elle prit encore une gorgée de son verre, elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie en ne le finissant pas et maintenant qu'elle était à deux doigts de partir ce n'était pas grave que sa boisson fasse naître en elle certains désirs incontrôlables.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester dans la vie l'un de l'autre après tes examens. Je te signerais des autorisations et nous pourrons chacun vaquer à nos occupations. »

Hermione commençant à sentir l'effet du whisky sur elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en se dirigeant vers le mur qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle se retourna vers Severus qui sirotait tranquillement son verre.

\- « Ne supportes tu pas l'alcool Hermione ? Ou bien est-ce que le whisky pur feu te fait un effet particulier ? N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se leva, attrapa sa main et se dirigea vers sa chambre. » Hermione ne résista pas.

Il ferma la porte et l'observa.

\- « Je voulais en être sur. L'alcool sorcier peut avoir un effet dévastateur sur certaines personnes.. Vient te coucher. »

Hermione fit le tour du lit, se déshabilla lentement, ne gardant que sa culotte et son haut. Elle se glissa dans le lit. Comme d'habitude elle était encore plus consciente de sa présence, elle prit sur elle et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Ce lit était tout bonnement merveilleux. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de s'installer dans un lit si confortable, c'était tellement décalé de l'image que le professeur renvoyait. Elle se réveilla un sursaut d'un rêve ou Severus la trainait au fond des cachots du manoir Malfoy tout en l'insultant. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Hermione s'extirpa doucement du lit pour se lever et se rafraichir dans la salle de bain.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux elle s'allongea observant la silhouette de Severus, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il dormait sa baguette en main. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être lui retirer pour éviter qu'il la casse mais elle se retient au dernier moment. Elle ignorait quels pouvait être les réflexes d'un homme ayant passer des années à être sur sa garde.

Hermione trouva très désagréable de se réveiller seule dans le lit. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était lorsque Severus pénétra dans la chambre lui signalant d'un ton froid qu'elle devait s'activer. Elle se rhabilla, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers le mur où se trouvait le passage.

\- "La cheminée, ou autrement tu vas croiser mes élèves."

La jeune femme se demanda depuis quand il existait un lien entre sa cheminée et celle de son professeur. Il rentra dedans avec elle pour lui ouvrir le passage, lui souhaita une bonne journée du bout des lèvres et referma le passage.

Tout en se préparant la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi Severus avait voulu qu'elle reste ? Tenter t-il un rapprochement ? Il n'avait même pas tenté de coucher avec elle. Etait-ce à cause de leur lien ? Il lui avait clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie. Mais est-ce que c'était aussi simple ? Pour lui rien ne changeait mais elle.. elle ne portait plus le même nom de famille ! En Angleterre elle ne pouvait faire certaines choses sans son accord ! Pourrait-elle avoir une relation avec un autre homme sans que celui-ci soit en crainte de Severus Snape ?

Au fond Hermione n'était pas loin du but, Severus avait évacué la tension en la faisant rester auprès de lui pour la nuit. La jeune femme avait beau être brillante elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment conscience de l'ampleur de la magie qui circulait en elle -et pourtant il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait réussi à créer un sort- et donc elle l'appelait constamment, la propre magie de Severus cherchant celle d'Hermione. Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer cette forme de faiblesse de ne pouvoir résister à l'inexpérience magique de la gryffondore. Cette nuit lui avait permit de récupérer et de se reposer et de se préparer à la grosse journée qui l'attendait.

La semaine se déroula sans encombre, les cours se transformaient en séance de pratique pour les 7ièmes, les élèves devenaient tête en l'air.

Le samedi à 14h00 Hermione attendit Severus devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire étant donné que le sorcier ne l'avait pas précisé sur le petit mot qui avait voleté vers elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller manger. En lisant, elle avait presque entendu son ton froid et sans appel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle sursauta quand il apparu brusquement à côté d'elle. Pourquoi était-il obligé d'être effrayant parfois ! Les grilles s'ouvrirent les laissant passer.

« Professeur ! Severus .. »

L'Homme se retourna sur la jeune femme visiblement agacé.

« Je.. vous marchez un peu trop vite. » Lui fit-elle savoir essoufflés.

Il la jugea du regard semblant réaliser qu'elle ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante cinq. Hermione aurait juré voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Cependant il ralenti la cadence et elle le vit sortir une bourse de sous sa cape. Il lui tendit lui faisant savoir que se serait pour ses besoins futurs.

\- « Mais j'ai de l'argent ! » elle lui tendit sa propre bourse pour appuyer ses dires, bourse qu'il lui prit aussitôt des mains en la remplaçant par celle qu'il lui tendait.

\- « Le problème est réglé ? Pouvons nous avancer ? »

\- « Pas vraiment ! Vous n'avez pas à me donner de l'argent puisque j'en ai ! » Son ton montrait son agacement grandissant.

\- « avez-vous récemment regardé votre compte chez Gringotts ? Je suppose que non.. eh bien sachez que tout votre argent se trouve désormais dans mon coffre. Ceci n'est pas de mon fait mais nous pourrons toujours aller vérifier si vous insistez. »

Hermione continua à le suivre, interdite. Elle avait un compte commun avec Severus ! Si ce n'était pas incroyable. Elle se demandait quel pouvait bien être la prochaine « surprise ». Soudain il s'arrêta et lui tendit son bras, Hermione comprit rapidement qu'elle devait le saisir. Décidément elle avait horreur du transplanage. Elle regarda curieusement autour d'elle tout en continuant de suivre Snape.

\- « Ou sommes nous ? » Demanda t-elle timidement.

\- « En écosse.. » il semblait chercher quelque chose.

Hermione vit scintiller l'air et un elfe de maison apparu. Il était quasiment chauve avec quelques long poil sur le crâne, il avait un aspect repoussant et avait une longue barbe qui trainerait sur le sol si il ne l'avait pas mis au-dessus de son épaule. Il portait un vêtement particulièrement sale. Severus se présenta à l'elfe et lorsqu'il présenta Hermione comme étant son épouse, il sembla soudainement plus alerte. Il tendit ses deux mains vers eux et les deux sorciers sentirent immédiatement des ondes de magie en émaner. Instinctivement Hermione porta la main à sa baguette mais ne fit rien quand elle vit que Snape ne réagissait pas. Soudainement l'Elfe de maison qui avait l'air peu aimable se jeta aux pieds de Severus.

\- « Maitre vous êtes de retour ! Vous avez trouvé la sorcière qui peut rompre le sortilège ! » l'elfe continuait de se prosterner aux pieds de son nouveau Maître sous l'oeil froid de celui-ci.

Un grand portail apparu soudainement, l'elfe leurs expliqua qu'ils devaient mettre leur sang sur le portail pour être définitivement reconnu par le domaine. Le jardin était immense et magnifiquement entretenu et Hermione resta bouche bée devant le petit château qui leur faisait face. Enfin si on pouvait qualifier la bâtisse de « petit ». En entrant dans le vaste Hall ils furent accueillit par une quarantaine d'elfe de maison. Ils se présentèrent tous en rappelant leur fonctions. Certains étaient aux jardins, d'autres aux cuisines, d'autres surveillaient les différents propriétés de la famille. Ils avaient un fonctionnement hiérarchique. Ils furent accueillis avec enthousiasme les elfes souffrant de cette longue solitude. L'elfe qui les avait accueillis et qui se prénommait Mornille, les amena à la résidence secondaire qui n'était autre qu'un grand manoir toute fois petit comparait à la première demeure. Elle avait aimé le château malgré la décoration ancienne mais elle trouvait le manoir plus conviviale. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire, c'était assez visible qu'elle se sentait bien dans le manoir. Son ventre gronda fortement s'attirant les regards de Mornille et de Snape.

\- « Oh ! La Maîtresse à faim ! Mornille va vous faire préparer quelque chose pour vous et le maître » ! Et il disparu dans un pop sonore

Elle fut soudainement gêné de se retrouver seule avec le maître des potions. Elle entreprit de faire un tour solitaire dans le manoir.

\- « Madame »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers le tableau qui avait pris la parole sans prévenir. Dessus il y avait une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année avec de très longs cheveux noir. Elle était belle avec un air sévère. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle devait être la grand-mère de Severus.

\- « Je.. Bonjour… Êtes-vous la grand-mère du prof.. de Severus ? »

\- « Effectivement. Et vous devez être sa jeune épouse. L'amie de Potter.. J'espère que vous saurez prendre soin de mon petit-fils et de son héritage, que vous contribuerez à glorifier notre ligné ! »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit que la sorcière lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'éloignait dans le tableau. Elle se dit qu'être aimable était vraiment un trait de caractère propre à cette famille. Hermione tiqua mais ne releva pas, dans le fond elle savait que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça mais de toute manière elle ne pouvait rien dire ou faire dans l'immédiat. Malgré la décoration vieillotte, il était évident qu'ici avait vécu une famille fortunée et elle comprit que si Severus était aussi respecté parmis les mangemorts c'est qu'il descendait d'une puissante lignée. Même si sa propre mère avait fait « honte" à sa famille en s'accouplant avec un moldu, tous avait très vite pu s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait hérité des dons de sa famille.

Elle s'assit dans le petit canapé le plus proche de Snape, celui-ci était assit dans un grand fauteuil, il ne faisait rien de particulier. Il semblait la sondait du regard. Peut-être qu'il s'étonnait qu'elle ne lui ait pas posé plus de questions que ça.

\- « Qu'est-ce que Mornille à voulu dire lorsqu'il à parlé d'un sortilège ? » Elle observa le maître des potions qui tourna à peine la tête vers elle.

\- « Ma grand-mère maternelle, avait lancé un sortilège pour contrer le bannissement de ma mère de la famille. Quand ils ont appris pour sa grossesse, ils lui ont demandé de revenir et de laissé tomber mon père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ma.. mère refusa. Si je devenais une sorcier puissant et que je me mariais avec une sang pure, je reviendrait sur l'arbre généalogique et hériterait de tous les biens de la famille Snape. Ce qui grâce à toi en est le cas. Beaucoup vont penser que c'est grâce à la magie ancestrale que tu as pratiqué involontairement.. J'ai relu les écris et il est impossible qu'une sorcière venant d'une famille composée que de moldu puisse avoir un accès aux ondes magiques pour pratiquer cette forme de magie. - Il ne laissa pas Hermione répondre- Qu'importe maintenant tu as un rang à tenir, des manières à apprendre. J'ai désormais retrouvé tout mes titres.

\- « Vous étiez au courant depuis le début ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? »

\- « Allons Hermione, je ne crois pas être le seul à faire des cachotteries me concernant, surtout que contrairement à vous je l'ai appris le jour ou le ministère m'a donné la pochette comprenant le livret familiale et vos papiers - d'un coup de baguette il les fit volter jusqu'à Hermione-. Vous devriez éviter de parler de secret lorsque vous même êtes loin d'être irréprochable. »

La sorcière, tout en découvrant les documents, passait d'une émotion à une autre à vu d'oeil. Le mariage avait rompu le sort de fidelitas, elle pensait que Dumbuldore l'avait emmené dans sa tombe et que ni elle, ni Minerva ne pourrait un jour le révéler à qui que se soit. Elle s'était faite depuis petite à cette idée mais maintenant d'autres possibilités s'ouvrait à elle. Le mariage avait pour la première fois un point positif à ses yeux.

Hermione sourit intérieurement et se dit qu'il allait tellement être mieux de vivre avec ce secret sur la conscience mais très rapidement elle descendit de son nuage. Comment allait-elle l'annoncer ?

Mornille interrompit son monologue intérieur pour les inviter à manger. Elle s'étonna de la réaction de l'elfe quand elle le félicita pour l'excellent repas. Il l'avait regardé choqué puis avait disparu brusquement. Snape la pria de ne pas commencer à perturber les elfes avant d'avoir bien fait connaissance avec eux. Ils mangèrent en silence, Hermione craignant de s'attirer les foudres de de Snape si elle venait à interrompre le repas. Instinctivement elle préférait courber l'échine le temps de prendre ses marques, de mieux comprendre l'homme et surtout de pouvoir garder sa liberté, étudier en France et avoir sa propre rémunération. Elle finit par comprendre pourquoi les Weasley étaient des traitres à leur sang, ils faisaient partie de la liste de famille de Sang Pure et avait ouvertement dit qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à avoir des moldus dans leur famille. L'après-midi se passa beaucoup mieux que Hermione l'avait envisagé. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre léger et rassurant. Hermione posait des questions, Severus y répondait. Elle ne put en apprendre davantage sur sa famille çar lui même n'en connaissait que très peu. Elle découvrit que le manoir était dans le comté de Wicklow en Irlande, elle se promena un peu dans le grand jardin superbement bien entretenu et elle découvrit un grand potager, une serre ainsi que quelques poules et moutons.

Ils retournèrent devant les grilles du manoir pour refaire les charmes de sang afin d'être officiellement et irrévocablement reconnu de la propriété.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous les deux dans le petit salon en attendant que le diner soit prêt. Hermione l'observa à la dérober enlever sa cape et desserrer sa chemise et sa redingote. Elle le trouvait physiquement changer, il n'avait plus ce teint cireux quasiment maladif, ses cheveux étaient plus long mais ils avaient gardé leurs aspect gras. Hermione se dit qu'il ne devait pas s'y connaitre en shampooing. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus beau de la terre mais il était indéniable que son charisme et sa prestance remplaçait aisément cela. Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser sur sa famille, sur ses parents. Elle n'osa pas sur le moment et se dit qu'elle le ferait plus tard.. si il l'acceptait.

Hermione se glissa dans son lit. Elle commença à se repasser sa journée et sa soirée avec Snape et constata qu'il avait eu l'air de se détendre quand elle avait commencé à lui poser pleins de questions sur ce qu'il faisait, sur ses projets professionnels. Elle lui avait parlé de ses cours de remise à niveau en physique-chimie moldu et de son idée d'améliorer les cosmétiques féminins en enlevant le côté nocif et chimique. Il apprit qu'elle suivait par correspondance des cours de droit avec le ministère de la magie. Elle avait commencé en sixième année et elle allait terminer cette année. Elle avoua que ce n'était pas facile et qu'elle y passait une bonne partie de ses vacances mais qu'elle voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté pour ses projets futurs et elle passa un bon moment à lui parler de la S.A.L.E. et des plans qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se remémora qu'il l'avait écouté attentivement et qu'il s'était intéressé véritablement, posant des questions pertinentes. Et puis elle s'était sentie tellement bien à ses côtés. Elle se demanda si lui aussi avait réalisé qu'il y avait une tension lorsqu'il restait longtemps l'un loin de l'autre. Elle se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire quand elle allait habiter en France. En s'endormant Hermione se demanda si Snape l'avait emmené avec lui juste pour pouvoir récupérer son héritage ou alors parce qu'il accepté un tout petit plus le fait que désormais elle allait faire partie de sa vie qu'il le veuille ou non.

 **Les deux prochains chapitres seront assez mouvementés et nos deux protagonistes préférés apprendront à s'accepter et à se faire plus confiance ;).**

 **A la semaine prochaine et surtout n'hésitez à me laisser une critique aussi bonne que négative :).**

 **Des bisous,**

 **La Sorcière**


	4. Chapter 3

**Everybody ;) ! Me revoilà avec toujours la même incompréhension face à la mise en page de mon document.. Entre le téléchargement, la modification sur le site et la publication.. il y a une différence énorme donc si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma lanterne haha !**

 **Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une personne voulant bien me relire et me corriger :) !**

 **Enjoy et à bientôt**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Flash Back**

Hermione se tenait debout dans le salon de l'appartement de Snape, celui-ci était assit dans son fauteuil, jambes écartés, verre de whisky pur feu à la main droite et main gauche sur l'accoudoir. Il avait un air ennuyé.

\- « _Donc vous êtes entrain de me dire que ce mariage et le fait que vous ayez brusquement accès à l'héritage des Princes est un hasard ?!_ »

\- « _Comme je vous l'ai dis . Il y a effectivement une corrélation, à moins que vous ne soyez trop bête pour vous en apercevoir par vous même, ceci n'est pas de mon fait_ »

\- « _Non mais attendez un instant. Vous vous prenez pour qui pour me parler sur ce ton ! Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous adressez aux personnes qui vous entourent avec un peu plus de respect ! Je ne mérite nullement ce mépris !_ »

\- « _Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis un de vos stupides amis, que je vais me laisser marcher dessus, me laisser soumettre à la volonté d'une gamine de dix sept ans ? Si il y a une personne ici qui le sera et se sera vous !_ »

\- « _Vous savez quoi Snape vous avez réellement un problème ! Soit votre égo est démesurée ou soit se sont vos habitudes de Mangemort qui revienne aux galops ! Et pour votre gouverne je n'ai pas dix sept ans mais vingt ans et heureusement pour vous car même dans le monde des sorciers vous seriez accusé de pédophilie !_ » Elle fulminait.

\- « _Prenez garde à ne pas franchir les bornes . Et j'en ai rien à faire de votre âge ! C'est vous qui avez déclenché le processus ! C'est vous qui inlassablement depuis des années m'harcèle de votre magie dès que je suis à proximité ! C'est vous qui encore une fois vous permettez d'intervenir dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! Pire qu'un moucheron vous êtes la entrain d'étaler vos savoirs digne de Jupiter ! Je ne serais pas étonné si vous en tant que grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avez tenté de réaliser un sort en dehors de votre capacité. Par mal chance c'est tombé sur moi et me voilà prit au piège avec Hermione Granger la gourgandine !_ » Sa voix était rude et froide.

\- « _PUTAIN ! MAIS SANS MOI VOUS SERIEZ MORT VIELLE CHAUVE SOURIS!_ » Elle lui avait criée dessus et avait sa baguette en main.

\- « _MAIS QUI VOUS A AUTORISÉ A VOUS ABROGER CE DROIT SUR MA VIE ?! QUI ? JE NE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDÉ !_ » Il avait posé brutalement son verre sur la table et il était debout entrain de toiser Hermione de toute sa hauteur, sa magie claquait dans l'air sonnant comme un avertissement.

\- « _Si j'avais su qu'essayé d'arrêter votre hémorragie et contrer l'empoisonnement me mènerait à ça ! Je vous aurai lassé à votre sort ! Ce n'était certainement pas mon souhait de me retrouver coincé avec un vieux grincheux mal baisant !_ » Elle avait craché ces mots avec tout le mépris dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle bouillonnait de rage.

\- « _Et peut-être que Bellatrix aurez du vous achevé quand elle vous avez sous la main !_ »

Hermione crut explosé de rage en l'entendant dire ça ! Elle sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur son bras gauche la cicatrice se révéla laissant apparaitre « moldu en cicatrice gonflé et rouge sur sa peau. Elle devait s'appliquer tout les jours un onguent dessus sinon ça le faisait souffrir énormément.

\- « _La magie noir à bien fait son oeuvre ! J'espère que vous vous rappeler à quel point vous êtes faible et inutile quand vous la regardez !_ »

Le sort partit tout seul, il fut contré d'un mouvement part Severus. Elle lui en lança plusieurs les larmes aux bords des yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruelle !

\- « _Hermione ! Que fais- tu ?! Ca suffit_ » C'était Minerva dont le corps dépassait de la cheminée.

\- « _Vous portez aussi un tatouage vous rappellent l'immonde personnage que vous êtes_ ! » Elle vit qu'elle l'avait piqué au vif

\- « _Wincky ! Un elfe apparu après quelques secondes regardant avec appréhension le maître des potions. Tu seras désormais l'elfe attitré de cette femme que tu vois la !_ »

\- « _Il est hors de questions que je réduise en esclavage un elfe de maison ! Je vais le libérer_ »

L'elfe de maison c'était aussi jeté à ses pieds l'implorant de toutes ses forces, implorant la mort plutôt que la libération. Hermione tenta de lui mettre une chaussette mais elle se mit à hurler et tenta de se bruler avec la lampe à huile.

\- _Vous n'en voulez pas ? Devrais-je l'occire ? Je ne vous savez pas si cruelle envers les elfes de maison ! Je devrais certainement l'achever moi-même avant qu'elle ne se réduise elle-même en charpie._ »

Sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione il commença à diriger sa baguette contre l'elfe. Hermione se jeta sur l'elfe la suppliant de se calmer et qu'elle l'accepte sous son ordre l'elfe sanglotait désormais à moitié allongé sur le sol, lui embrassant les pieds. Hermione lui ordonna d'aller lui préparer quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines et c'est seulement là que l'elfe sembla se rassurer.

\- « _Vous avez toujours l'impression de bien faire les choses ? Vous êtes tellement préoccupé et centré par votre propre idéaux que vous blessez et nuisez aux autres au passage !_ »

Hermione craqua et elle s'enfuit de l'appartement en courant. Une fois dans le sien, elle s'affalla sur le lit et resta à pleurer au moins une demi heure de frustration. Alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes, Wincky apparut avec un plateau. L'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Il y avait des oeufs brouillés, des saucisses, et un gratin de pomme de terre dauphinois. Elle avait mangé avec appétit, la nourriture lui faisant du bien. Elle se réveilla dans la nuit, allonger sur le lit encore habillé. Elle se changea puis vit Wincky entrain de dormit à même le sol à côté de la cheminée. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et prit l'édredon de son lit pour le dépose délicatement sur l'elfe de maison. A peine l'eut elle posé que l'elfe se releva poussant un cri strident tout en repoussant l'édredons loin d'elle.

« _Calme toi Wincky ! Je ne te le donne pas, c'est à moi mais je veux que tu dormes avec ça à chaque fois que tu seras ici._ »

Reconnaissant un ordre l'elfe se calma et resta assit sur le sol tenant de ses petites main la grande couverture. Elle l'installa soigneusement sur le sol, la pliant en deux parties, s'allongea dessus en rabattant une partie sur elle.

Hermione en s'endormant se demanda dans quels conditions devait dormit les autres elfes de maison.

Le lendemain elle était partie voir Minerva, invectivant Snape pendant plus d'une heure, Minerva apprit à Hermione que depuis qu'il y avait eu une maladie qui avait décimé la moitié des elfes de Poudlard dû au manque d'hygiène, ils avaient des chambres individuels avec des lits, des toilettes et des salles de bain à leurs disposition et avez pour ordre d'être toujours propre. On ne voyait jamais les elfes de maison de Poudlard et dans l'ensemble Hermione se dit qu'il devait être les plus heureux des elfes par rapport à ceux de la maison Malfoy par exemple.

 **End of Flash Back**

Quoi qu'il en soit cette nuit était sa dernière en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Les examens étaient passés, le grand bal de fin d'année avait eu lieu, la nostalgie était présente. Ils étaient au début de la troisième semaine de Juin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'elle allait faire de ses vacances. Ils pouvaient dès le mois de Juillet prendre possession de la maison qu'elle avait loué en France. Elle se dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle parle aux garçons de sa nouvelle situation. Elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas juste quelques lignes parlant de son mariage perdu entre toutes les autres annonces. Il était clair qu'elle allait faire la une de la gazette et surement d'autres magasines.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets se refermer. Elle chercha sa baguette des yeux et vit Snape qui la dévisageait. Hermione fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il vienne de lui même à elle. Peut-être qu'il en avait eu marre de se sentir traquer.

Elle rougit violemment quand elle comprit, en le voyant enlever ses couches de vêtement, qu'il allait la rejoindre. Il s'assit dans l'angle juste à côté d'elle.

\- « _Je m'excuse pour ce que je vous ai dis. Aucun de nous n'est responsable de ce qui s'est passé._ » Elle avait dit sa lentement en observant la réaction de Snape. Hormis un bref hochement de tête, il ne dit rien.

\- « _Nous devrions nous tutoyer. Je ne suis plus ton professeur à présent » son ton était sans émotion, il ne l'avait pas regardé en disant cela._ »

Hermione avait déjà conclus qu'il était impossible pour eux de trouver un terrain d'entente tant qu'il était son professeur, donc supérieur à elle, bien qu'il est à plusieurs reprises tenté de la tutoyer.

\- « _As tu parlé à Potter ?_ »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Son soupir était suffisamment pour que Snape comprenne que non elle n'en avait pas encore eu le courage et qu'elle s'était laissé entièrement accaparé par le coté scolaire. Il apprit à Hermione que la prochaine année scolaire il ne prendrait que les 7ième année, le jeune professeur Ambroise qui se sentait plus à l'aise prendrait entièrement en charge les six premières années.

Hermione lui dit que le lendemain, elle irait au terrier avec Ron et Harry. Quand elle avait parlé de Ron, il lui sembla que Snape l'avait fixé un peu plus longtemps.

\- « _Je n'ai pas couché avec Ron et Viktor ! Nous nous sommes juste un peu touché.. ! Je.._ »

\- « _Hermione croyiez bien que je m'en serais aperçu si vous m'aviez menti sur votre virginité.. -elle baissa les yeux- Ne soyez par surprise, j'accepte la situation car on ne peut faire autrement donc autant, s'arranger dès à présent. Autant nous mettre d'accord dès maintenant. Avec moi tu auras la chance d'être libre comme n'importe quelle femme sorcière mais à certaines conditions. Je suis ton mari, je subviens à tes besoins -Hermione nota le passage au tutoiement-. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu viendras me le demander et je te l'achèterais ou je donnerais l'argent pour. Tu n'iras nulle part sans m'en tenir informé._ »

Hermione l'écoutait abasourdie, elle s'apprêtait a lui demander pour qui il se prenait lorsqu'il lui vient à l'idée que pour lui c'était peut-être une façon de contrôler ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se ravisa et ne dit rien. Si ça le rassurait pourquoi pas, les choses évolueraient dans le temps et de toute manière elle avait son compte personnel moldu.

\- « _Je prend une pilule contraceptive et je ne suis pas prête pour avoir des enfants ! Elle l'avait dit soudainement pendant un blanc_. »

Le sorcier eut un petit rictus, il ne répondit pas car il pensait que d'ici la il aurait trouvé une solution pour qu'elle termine ses études tranquillement. Il savait que la jeune femme n'aurai pu supporter d'arrêter ses études. Il était quand même surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de maturité de sa part mais pour autant il n'ignorait pas sa réputation de Dragon, il savait qu'il allait avoir du fil à retordre avec elle mais espérait tout de même qu'elle se soumettrait dans les moments opportuns.

Il l'observa, en parlant, il l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui petit à petit. Il ricana intérieurement quand il saisit le regard brulant de sa jeune.. épouse. Timidement elle lui toucha sa cuisse. Elle résistait beaucoup moins bien que lui à l'attraction qui existait entre eux deux.

\- « _Viens la sorcière murmura t-il en l'attirant vers lui_."

Elle s'appropria sa bouche et introduit elle même son sexe dans son entrée. Elle avait déjà vu le sexe de Ron et de Viktor qui se trouvait dans la moyenne mais lui, il était définitivement dans une autre catégorie. Elle était la première femme à avoir supporter d'avoir son sexe quasiment entièrement en elle, mais la sorcière était étroite et il fut surpris de la voir forcer et s'empaler elle même sur sa proéminence, elle se contracta de douleur, se colla plus à lui encore en retenant son souffle.

\- « _S'il te plait.. Severus.. elle se noyait dans le noir de ses yeux_ »

Cette supplication rendit Severus plus dure encore. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour bouger comme il le fallait, alors il avança un peu plus ses fesses pour qu'elle puisse l'encercler de ses jambes, il écarta un peu plus les siennes et commença à la soulever.

\- « _Plus fort, s'il te plait Severus.. j'en veux plus.._ »

Le sorcier accéléra le rythme sentant son excitation monter tandis qu'elle gémissait fort et criait son nom, elle devenait vulgaire, demandant a être baisé sans pitié. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était pas mit jusqu'à la garde mais là il le fit, il s'apprêtait à être repoussé mais elle s'agrippa plus à lui encore tout chaude et gémissante.

\- « _Oh sorcière tu l'auras voulu_ » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et Hermione connu ainsi sa vrai puissance de feu. Il s'enfonçait en elle comme une torpille, ne lui laissant aucun répit ! Elle eut un orgasme particulièrement violent, le trop plein de plaisir la fit se relever n'étant plus capable de supporter cette rafale montante qui semblait vouloir exploser dans chaque recoin de son corps. Elle tenta de s'arracher de Severus mais celui-ci la tenait fermement. Le regard qu'elle jeta au Maître des potions eu raison de lui, dans de dernières fortes poussées il vient en elle dans un râle sonore. Haletant il fut surpris de la sentir lui agripper le cou et déposer un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres, il y répondit. Hermione pulsait encore autour de lui. Il avait apprécié ce baiser et il aimait la voir s'accrocher à lui comme elle le faisait.

Severus observa Hermione se rhabiller, elle avait un grand sourire et semblait être sur un petit nuage. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione avec les autres 7ième année alla jusqu'à la gare du Poudlard Express en barque. La traversée était symbolique. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux comme de nombreux élèves de la promotion. Poudlard avait été tout leur vie durant des années, il était à la fois effrayant et excitant de quitter le château.

Elle s'installa avec Neville, Luna et Ginny dans un wagon. Ils allaient tous chez les Weasley. Hermione en descendant du Poudlard Express cru voir Snape fondre dans la foule, elle n'eut pas le temps de le chercher plus longtemps car les Weasley les interpellèrent. Hermione faillit lâcher le sac de transport dans lequel était pattenrond quand Ronald la souleva presque en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle fut très surprise car celui-ci ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole dans les dernières semaines ou il était resté à Poudlard. Elle fut heureuse en se disant que Ron l'avait comprit et qu'elle allait pouvoir retrouver son meilleur ami. L'après-midi tout le monde fut à l'extérieur de terrier à chasser les gnomes, à jouer au quidditch, à faire des courses de balai. Molly réquisitionna les filles en fin de journée pour l'aider à la cuisine, grâce à elle Hermione avait beaucoup appris et beaucoup progressé. Le repas se passa dans la convivialité et tout le monde éclata de joie lorsque George annonça ses fiançailles avec Angelina Johnson. La jeune femme avait soutenue George dans ses phases les plus sombres après le décès de son frère et il n'y avait que quelques mois qu'il avait réussi à prendre le pas sur son chagrin. Sa boutique de farce et attrape marchait de plus belle et il commençait à s'exporter à l'étranger. Ron resta auprès d'Hermione qui profitait de la brise fraîche de la soirée dans le jardin.

\- « T _es parents te manquent Hermione ?_ » dit-il doucement.

Hermione le regarda surprise. En un an il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle. Souvent elle en avait parlé avec Harry qui l'avait bien toujours réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait mais Ron jamais.

\- « _Je.. -elle soupira- oui Ron, j'aurai aimé pouvoir partager ma joie avec eux._ » ses yeux brillèrent un peu.

\- « _Tu as fais ça pour les protéger Hermione, le sortilège d'Oubliette leur permettait de rester loin de toi, du monde sorcier et donc du danger_ » En disant ça, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tête.

Hermione apprécia l'étreinte. Elle aimait toujours les rares moments ou Ron savait faire montre de tendresse. Elle soupira doucement. Encore un secret. Elle avait préférée raconter à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas pu lever le sortilège d'oubliette, elle avait menti en disant avoir tout tenté. Personne n'avait insisté. Il était connu de tous que le sortilège d'Oubliette pouvait rarement se lever. Ils ignoraient qu'elle avait en réalité utilisé un sortilège pour leur changé la mémoire. Sentant les larmes menacer de tomber, elle se blottit plus dans l'étreinte de Ron qui l'a prit plus franchement dans ses bras. Il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand Pattenrond fit brusquement irruption attaquant le mollet de Ron.

Hermione saisit son chat pour le soustraire à la colère de Ron. Elle ne comprenait plus trop le comportement de son chat. À Poudlard il disparaissait pendant des heures. Elle l'avait même retrouvée une fois dans les cachots lors d'une ronde. Elle avait faillit louper l'heure de l'embarcation en le cherchant car il avait brusquement disparu, elle l'avait retrouvée assit dans la réserve de l'infirmerie. Le disputant doucement elle s'était cogné dans le professeur de Potion en se retournant. Il l'avait observé elle et son chat puis se poussa pour la laisser sortir. Elle partit en se disant que décidément, il n'était pas très loquace.

Ils rentrèrent, Ron lançant des regards noir au chat qui semblait satisfait de sa prouesse.

Le lendemain tout le monde se réveilla tôt. Il fallait dresser la tente à l'extérieur car Bill, Charlie, Fleur, sa soeur et ses parents venaient le lendemain. Il y avait aussi Hagrid, la grand-mère de Neville, le père de Luna, Minerva.

Ginny, Luna et Hermione s'affalèrent sur le canapé après avoir servit sous les ordres stricte de Molly. La grand-mère de Neville dormait dans un fauteuil à l'intérieur de la maison. Plusieurs invités dormaient sur la pelouse. Vers la fin de l'après-midi la grand-mère de Neville et Hagrid retournèrent à leurs occupations et Harry partit à Gringotts. Les autres aidèrent à ranger les chaises et tables de jardins.

Hermione après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Minerva, décida de prendre la parole et demanda à tout le monde de se regrouper dans le salon. Alors que tout le monde la dévisageait avec curiosité, Harry rentra en trombe. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

\- « _Hermione, on peut se parler ?_ » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraina vers la cuisine.

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ » Hermione s'inquiétait, Harry avait déjà faillit se faire agresser par un fanatique de Voldemort.

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle lu le papier qu'Harry lui avait mit entre les mains. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

\- « _Alors tu peux m'expliquer il y a cent mille gallions pour la dot de Hermione POTTER PRINCE SNAPE dans le coffre Severus PRINCE SNAPE ? Explique moi Hermione ! EXPLIQUE MOI !_ »

Hermione n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots, elle tenta de s'expliquer tant bien que mal mais elle ne faisait que sortir un charabia incompréhensif. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés se demandant pourquoi Harry criait sur Hermione.

\- « _Ecoute Harry calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer !_ » Elle lui avait prit les mains, essayant de l'apaiser.

\- « _Il n'y a rien à expliquer !_ \- Ron jeta un exemplaire de la gazette sur la table- _Il semblerait que nous ayons tous subit les cachotteries d'Hermione._ »

La jeune femme saisit le journal et lâcha un hoquet de stupéfaction, sur la première page on la voyait prendre le bras de Snape pendant que celui-ci regardait autour de lui. Les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle pensait avoir plus de temps, elle ne pensait pas que ça fuirait dans la gazette avant fin juillet. Harry était blanc, il lu brièvement l'article et partie sans un mot malgré les supplications d'Hermione. Minerva le suivit à la hâte.

Hermione se trouva assise faisant face à tout le monde. La gazette racontait que « Hermione Granger, la croqueuse d'homme avait encore sévit en réussissant à mettre la main sur Severus Snape et son récent héritage ». Les questions fusaient de toute part, jusqu'à ce que Arthur Weasley calme tout le monde.

\- « _Hermione, je suppose que ce que raconte la gazette est déformée, raconte nous ta version s'il te plaît_ » lui dit-il doucement.

Et Hermione raconta tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire en omettant naturellement quelques détails qui ne regardait qu'elle et le maître des potions. Elle avait tout raconté en fixant le sol, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lança à la ronde un regard plein d'appréhension. Le choc était visible sur le visage de tout le monde, de toute évidence personne ne savait comment réagir et quoi en penser.

\- « _Vous devez avoir une haute compatibilité magique sinon jamais la magie ancestrale n'aurai eu lieu. Cette forme de magie ne choisit que ce qui est bon pour elle. C'est.. c'est comme une imprégnation. Si ta magie à choisi Severus Snape tu dois l'accepter. Tu es extrêmement chanceuse_. » La mère de Fleur se tut les yeux brillant d'émotion.

Chez les sorciers Français, tout le monde rêvait de pouvoir un jour vivre ça. Il était dit qu'à chaque pleine lune des druides vivants cachés dans la forêts Brocéliande faisait un rituel sacré qui permettait d'éveiller la vielle magie chez certains sorciers et de les unir, ainsi la magie se régénérer, évoluer, s'améliorer. Les parents de Fleur racontèrent qu'à leur connaissance la dernière union dû à cette magie remontait au siècle dernier mais malheureusement les deux sorciers n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir des enfants pour transmettre cette nouvelle forme de magie, empêchant ainsi la magie de se fortifier. Selon eux c'est pour ça qu'il y avait de plus en plus de Cracmol, les unions de ce genre se faisant de plus en plus rare.

\- « _Mais Hermione, tu nous dis la vérité lorsque tu dis que tu n'as jamais était proche de Snape ? Parce que dans tous les cas connues les deux sorciers étaient particulièrement proche et fusionnel.._ » Fleur lui avait demandé ça d'une voix douce, elle avait sentie que tout le monde se posait la question.

\- « _Je vous jure que non ! Elle se leva. Depuis longtemps je ressentais une.. une attraction pour le professeur Snape, qui s'intensifiait légèrement d'année en année, les choses ont vraiment commencés à devenir forte vers la fin de.. enfin plutôt au début de la quatrième année. Oui, c'est là que les choses sont devenues plus intenses.. Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez - elle avait vu le regard horrifié de certains - il n'y jamais rien eu entre le professeur Snape et moi. Je n'ai appris que récemment, qu'il ressentait les ondes magiques que je lui envoyais, il a toujours gardé ça pour lui et je pense sincèrement qu'il avait d'autres priorités.. ensuite il.. il a fini par m'en parler et nous avons décidé de rester proche au moins une heure par jours.. Il y avait une tension très forte en moi qui me fatiguais énormément si je restais une journée loin de lui. Ça m'épuisait et c'est le professeur qui à proposé cette solution… Nous avons su pour notre mariage en Avril. On savait qu'il y avait un lien mais pas que ça irait jusque là.. »_

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Molly ramena des biscuits et du thé. Tout le monde digérait l'information. Ron continuait de lire la gazette lorsqu'il la referma brutalement. Il se planta devant Hermione.

\- « _Lorsque nous nous sommes disputés dans la salle de classe, en partant j'ai vu qu'il y avait Snape.. Tu faisais quoi avec lui dans la salle ?_ »

\- « _Je.. nous étions entrain de discuter, il m'avait interpellé pour me dire que ce n'est pas lui qui s'occuperait de noter mon examen de potion aussi bien théorique, que pratique. Il a demandé à Minerva de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour éviter qu'on pense qu'il à agit ainsi parce que j'étais sa femme_ \- Ron tiqua durement en entendant ce mot - ..»

\- « _Donc ce jour là quand tu m'as dis que c'était fini, c'était à cause de lui ? Ron fit une pause et soudain quelque chose le frappa. Du jour au lendemain, il était de moins en moins possible de passer du temps avec toi et après Noël tu passais la plupart de tes samedi soir dans la salle de bain des préfets, tu refusais que je t'accompagne prétextant vouloir réviser en paix ! Ensuite il y a cette fois ou je sortais de potion avec Harry et je t'ai vu pas loin du bureau de Snape ! Tu avais l'air embarrassée et tu as prétexté chercher ton chat ! Il y a ce vendredi, un de nos derniers cours de potion de 7ième année, ou Snape t'a retenue après le cours, je t'ai attendu dans le couloir, j'étais assis par terre, dans un renfoncement et vous ne pouviez pas me voir ! Je t'ai vu le suivre dans son bureau.. j'ai attendu trente minutes ! Nous ne t'avons pas vu de l'après-midi ! Ni de la soirée ! Tu étais nulle part ! - Au fur et à mesure que Ron parlait sa voix s'élevait et se durcissait - Et il y a cette fois, après que nous ayons récupérés nos diplômes d'acquis en potion auprès de Minerva, ou j'ai croisé Snape alors que je laissais Harry dire au revoir à Ginny. Il était accroupit dans un couloir entrain de caresser ton chat et celui-ci lui léchait la main et ronronnait. Il.. il l'a prit dans ses bras !_ »

Hermione était surprise. Elle n'aurai jamais cru que Ron pouvait être un tant soit peu observateur. Elle le laissa respirer et se calmer tout en préparant sa défense. Elle fut choquée quand elle l'entendit dire que Snape était proche de son chat. Pattenrond n'aimait pas tout le monde. Il appréciait Molly Weasley et Hermione soupçonnait que c'était certainement dû à la nourriture dont elle le gavait quand il était là. Il appréciait Ginny, Harry et c'était tout. Les autres il les ignorait superbement et il ne se laissait pas approcher par Ron. La seule personne qu'il autorisait à le prendre dans ses bras c'était elle. Maintenant elle commençait à comprendre. Toutes les fois ou son chat avait disparu ,il devait sans doute être avec le professeur Snape. N'étai-ce pas bon signe ? Son chat avait le don pour reconnaître les bons ou les mauvaises personnes. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Ron l'avait saisit par le bras et lui hurlait dessus.

\- « _Dit moi Hermione tu m'as trompée avec le batard des cachots ? Combien de fois il t'a baisé ? Ose me jurer que tu n'as jamais couché avec lui !_ »

Ron était hors de lui. Ginny le tirait en arrière en lui criant d'arrêter mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Il répétait à Hermione de lui répondre et quand celle-ci détourna puis baissa les yeux, Ron devient comme fou et Hermione le vit au ralenti lui administrer une claque. Le choc l'a fit tomber à genoux. A partir de ce moment là elle vit flou, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Molly en proie à une colère sans nom bannir Ron de sa demeure, elle vit Arthur, Bill et Charly trainer un Ron fou de rage à l'extérieur poursuivit par Percy Weasley qui lui disait qu'il s'était mit dans un sac pétrin car Snape avait le droit de réclamer un duel pour cette affront.

Molly s'excusa mille fois auprès d'Hermione, l'implorant de réclamer la pitié de Severus car celui-ci était en droit de provoquer Ron en duel pour ce qu'il avait fair à Hermione. Ginny resta auprès d'elle, s'étonnant qu'Hermione d'ordinaire si émotive ne soit pas déjà en larme. Elle aurait aimé qu'Harry soit là. Il avait toujours su comment la réconforter. Elle avait toujours eu un peu de jalousie mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait leur lien du sang, elle en était soulagée. Elle proposa à Hermione d'aller lui chercher du thé et retrouva sa mère en larme dans la cuisine. Ils avaient dû emmener Ron à sainte mangouste et il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il subissait le contre coup de la guerre.

Lorsqu'elle remonta elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Hermione disparaître avec un elfe de maison.

Wincky accompagna Hermione dans le hall du manoir. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, les elfes avaient fait du bon travail, il n'y avait pas une trace de poussière. L'escalier en marbre semblait briller de mille feu. Hermione fit le tour du manoir, il y avait quatre chambre à l'étage dont une avec une salle de bain attenante. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain et un wc séparé. On pouvait aussi y trouver un grand salon avec une petite bibliothèque. Hermione se dit qu'auparavant ça devait être une salle réserver à la mère de Severus et sans doute à ses amis lorsqu'il séjournait dans le manoir. Hermione avait apprit de la bouche de Mornille que les maîtres n'y était plus allée depuis le mariage de Eileen Prince. Au Rez de chaussée, sur la droite en rentrant dans la demeure il y avait un grand salon/ salle à manger il y avait une porte au fond qui menait à la cuisine. La cuisine donnait elle-même sur le jardin à l'arrière du Manoir ou l'on pouvait voir les quelques animaux et le potager. Toujours en partant du Hall, sous le grand escalier en marbre, il y avait une double porte qui donnait sur un grand salon, Hermione se dit que ça devait être la que la famille recevait. Enfin sur la gauche, il y avait un couloir qui menait à une grande chambre avec salle de bain. Une des portes menait à un sous-sol qui n'était autre qu'un laboratoire, les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent. Elle crut avoir fait le tour lorsqu'elle vit en s'approchant du mur au fond du couloir, qui n'était pas très long, un scintillement. Sa main passa au travers lorsqu'elle voulut y toucher. C'était un trompe l'oeil.

Ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla. De l'extérieur elle avait cru que c'était une serre mais en réalité non, c'était une grande véranda, avec de très belles composition fleurale. Il y avait des plantes qu'elle reconnut comme des herbes médicinales. En s'avançant un peu plus, elle vit un salon de jardin, une piscine qui lui fit rappeler la baignoire gigantesque de la salle de bain des préfets. Hormis le mur du manoir tout était en verre et on pouvait voir un lac au loin. Il faisait beau et l'aperçu qu'elle avait sur le comté de Wicklow était tout bonnement magnifique. Hermione passa une bonne partie de la nuit à observer les étoiles. Elle s'y endormit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut, une tasse de thé fumante et quelques biscuits l'attendait sur la petite table à côté d'elle. Elle but et mangea volontiers. Elle s'était rendu au manoir car elle n'avait nulle part ou aller. Elle ne pouvait rejoindre ses parents et elle ignorait ou se trouvait Snape. Elle avait hésité à se rendre au château mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la foule, le jugement et les journalistes. Posant sa tasse, elle apporta sa main à sa joue, elle faillit pleurer mais se retient au dernier moment. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle, de toute manière elle était chez elle. Se tapotant les joues, elle se reprit et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une occupation pour se changer les idées. Dès qu'elle eut finit de ranger ses affaires, elle appela Mornille et Wincky. Les deux elfes apparurent aussitôt. Hermione leur demanda de lui lister tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le manoir et il s'avéra que bons nombres de choses avaient besoin d'être changé ou réparer.

Pour les choses importantes comme la tuyauterie, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux en parler avec Snape. Les elfes lui avouèrent qu'il ne restait plus aucun linge de maison en bon état même si ils étaient propres tous avaient des trous du aux mites. Les mites magiques étaient redoutables. Il fallait aussi consolider quelques sorts de protection, refaire la peinture à certains endroit.

Hermione demanda aux elfes - qui avaient du mal avec sa gentillesse - de s'occuper de remettre en état avec l'aide de leur magie, le potager, l'abris pour les poules et les moutons. Hermione passa la matinée à rédiger une lettre pour ses parents. L'après-midi elle le passa à consolider les sorts de protection. Le lendemain elle décida d'aller acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le linge de maison chez madame Guipure, elle revêtit sa grande cape et elle partit accompagné de Wincky et de Scotty, également un jeune elfe. Mornille avait insisté pour que les deux elfes l'accompagne pour sa protection. En entrant dans la boutique, elle garda sa capuche et donna la liste à Wincky pour qu'elle le donne à la couturière. Celle-ci s'approcha suspicieusement d'Hermione et quand elle la reconnu elle changea aussitôt d'attitude. Il était claire maintenant que la liste n'était pas une blague. Elle présenta ses meilleurs tissus à Hermione.

Elle paya le linge de maison dont elle avait besoin dans l'immédiat et la couturière lui promit que le reste serait prêt dans une semaine et que son elfe pourrait venir les chercher et la payer à ce moment là. Hermione avala sa salive devant le prix exorbitant et prit congés. Elle hésita à aller s'acheter quelques bouquins mais se dit qu'elle risquait d'être connu. Elle sortit dans la rue mal à l'aise voyant plusieurs journaux avec elle et Snape en première passa donc du côte moldu, transformant sa cape en une longue veste. Elle essaya de joindre son amie Emilie mais n'y parvenant pas elle remit son portable dans sa poche. Elle décida après un thé en terrasse d'aller s'acheter des chaussures et des vestes. Pour une fois elle se laissa aller et ne compta pas. Elle avait acheté des vêtements pour différentes occasions. Au fur et à mesure elle rétrécissait ses paquets et les mettaient dans ses poches. Elle acheta plusieurs livres dans des librairies et ayant mal au pied elle décida de rentrer au manoir se demandant si elle y trouverait Snape.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se déchargea de toutes ses courses et remarque que le lit était fait avec le linge de maison qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt. Elle redonna à tout les paquets leur taille originaux. Elle se mordit la lèvre face à leurs nombres et commença à regretter son moment d'euphorisme. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus rien qui trainait. Tout était rangé. Elle s'aperçut que le dressing était magique, il s'était automatiquement adapté à toute ses nouvelles affaires. Elle supposa que les livres étaient dans la bibliothèque du salon. Elle mangea dans la véranda et resta au même endroit à regarder le soleil se coucher. C'est là que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Hermione éclata en sanglot, se tenant la taille. Elle se sentait seule, perdue et infiniment triste. Elle se plia sur elle-même les pleurs redoublant. Trop assourdit par son propre chagrin, elle ne vit pas l'Homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la véranda, sans bouger.

 **A Mercredi prochain !**

 **La Sorcière )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ( Meghaann, MrsElizabeth Darcy31 ) ! Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et je pense que les chapitres seront toujours aussi long même si j'essaie de limiter à 10/11 pages haha. Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Chapitre 4**

Elle sentie plus qu'elle ne vit sa présence. Elle n'osa pas se retourner. Elle était dans un piteux état. Elle sortie un mouchoir de sa poche pour se moucher, puis un autre pour s'essuyer les yeux. Sentant toujours sa présence, elle se retourna et vit un homme pétrifié. Quand elle croisa son regard avec ses yeux bouffis, elle reçut comme une claque, sa colère. Il fit demi-tour tellement vite qu'il fit tomber une plante. Ses larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau, elle se sentait perdue et ne savait que faire. Devait-elle allait le voir ? Lui en voulait-il d'être au manoir et d'avoir prit des décisions ? Peut-être qu'il avait était tout simplement surprit par sa présence. Au bout d'une heure, elle se décida à sortir de la véranda et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Il n'y était pas mais elle vit devant le lit une très grosse malle. En réalité la sienne, celle que Minerva lui avait prêté quand elle avait dû réunir beaucoup d'affaire de ses chez parents et partire rapidement. En soulevant la malle, elle vit que les elfes avaient déjà tout rangés, il restait uniquement une grande boite à chaussure contenant quelques petits souvenirs et des albums. Elle sortit la boite, rapetissa la grande malle et la mit dans la banquette coffre qui se trouvait aux pieds du lit. Elle s'assit dessus et ouvrit un des albums, immédiatement son coeur se serra et elle le referma aussitôt. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ses vrai parents mais elle les aimaient comme telle et il lui manquait atrocement. Il ne la comprenait pas toujours mais ils savaient toujours comment la réconforter et ils la soutenaient quoi qu'il arrive. Elle tenta d'empêcher les larmes de couler voyant Snape rentrer dans la chambre, il semblait tendu mais vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il observa la boîte à souvenir qui était désormais aux pieds d'Hermione. Leurs bras se touchaient. Hermione qui tentait toujours de maintenir ses sanglots se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il prit la parole.

\- « S _ouhaitez-vous.. souhaites tu que je te donne une fiolle de potion calmante ? »._

Son ton était bien trop neutre et il ne la regardait pas bien qu'il est tourné son buste vers elle.Hermione le regarda surprise et étrangement c'est ce qu'il la fit craquer de nouveau et elle se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à lui. Et elle se mit à parler, à tout lui raconter. Elle commença par lui dire que le père d'Harry était son vrai père. Il l'avait eu avec une sorcière de passage,celle-ci étant entrain de mourir était venu voir James pour sauver son bébé. Lily lui ayant pardonnée son infidélité avait fait passer Hermione pour sa propre fille et plus grand encore elle avait prit Hermione dans son ventre le temps des six derniers mois. Hermione avait eu de la chance de survivre à ce sortilège et elle avait eu de la chance que le puissant instinct maternelle de Lily parle avant la colère. Et quand ils durent se cacher, elle fut confier à Minerva Mcgonnagald puis ensuite Jeanne et Henry Granger l'avait adopté et régulièrement Minerva venait passer du temps avec elle et lui apprenait des choses sur le monde qu'elle intégrerait de nouveau à ses onze ans. C'est d'ailleurs Hermione qui avait insisté pour attendre une année de plus avant d'intégrer Poudlard afin d'être dans la même promotion que son frère. Elle lui raconta que ses parents avaient toujours fait de leur mieux et que plus tard elle s'en était voulu de leur avoir reproché plusieurs fois son malheur et de ne pas avoir pris le temps de leur montré toute la beauté du monde magique. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, jamais ils ne l'auraient repoussés. Elle se souvient de ce jour ou elle était venue soulever son sortilège. Ils avaient étaient horrifiés de ce qu'elle avait fait bien qu'elle ait tenté de leur expliquer que c'était pour les protéger. Ils avaient reculaient effrayé quand elle avait tenté de s'approcher d'eux. Ils lui avaient demander de partir et de ne plus revenir. Elle se souvenait de la brulure qu'elle avait ressentit face à leurs regards. C'était pire que du dégout. Avec le recul elle les comprenait. Elle aurait dû leur en parler, leur expliquer. Elle avait tout fait de travers. Elle lui raconta pour Ron et le sentit se tendre. Elle lui expliqua son désarroi, qu'elle ne savait pas comment agir, comment se comporter. Qu'elle avait était terriblement blessée par ce que la gazette avait écrit sur eux.

Elle finit par se taire en s'apercevant qu'elle parlait depuis quasiment une heure. Elle se sentait tellement plus légère d'avoir pu vider son sac. Elle se détacha brusquement de Snape en s'apercevant qu'il était extrêmement tendu. Elle se leva prestement et prétexta devoir prendre une douche. Elle resta un petit moment sous l'eau en se repassant la scène dans la tête, elle se rendit compte que Snape avait du vouloir la réconforter mais ne devait surement pas savoir comment faire et soudain, il lui vint à l'esprit que le professeur ne devait certainement pas savoir comment se comporter dans des situations pareilles et qu'il avait sans doute depuis toutes ses années pas eu l'occasion de liée des liens assez proches avec d'autres sorciers pour se retrouver dans ce genre de position. Elle le pensait insensible mais elle fini par se dire que autant d'année à être froid et distant avec tout le monde devait être difficile à contourner. Et elle pensa à son histoire avec Lily qui l'avait mené avec ce qu'il avait fait. Si il était toujours amoureux d'elle peut-être qu'il considérait ce mariage comme une sorte de trahison ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en pyjamas et en passant devant la petite pièce qui faisait office de dressing, elle le vit entrain d'enfiler un teeshirt. Elle se mit au lit le rouge aux joues, s'étonnant qu'il accepte de partager le même lit qu'elle. En regardant la petite horloge, elle vit qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin, elle n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer. Elle vit la potion sur sa table de chevet et fut encore plus reconnaissante. Snape éteint les lumières quand il rentra dans le lit, Hermione se tourna dos à lui vers les fenêtres.

\- « _C'est bien d'avoir anticipé les besoins du manoir et du château. Pour la tuyauterie, je trouverais une solution. Et on peut changer la décoration si tu veux surtout si notre résidence principale est ici._.»

\- « _Oui c'est une bonne idée.. qu'on le fasse ensemble. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien._ »

Hermione s'endormit rapidement sous l'effet de la potion et elle passa une super nuit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se dit que Snape devait être déjà levé étant donné qu'elle dormait en étoile de mer dans le lit. Elle vit qu'il était déjà quatorze heures trente. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour se faire une petite toilette et quand elle revient Wincky l'attendait assise sur son lit et la fenêtre était ouverte et elle fut émerveillé par la vue. Dans son malheur elle se dit qu'elle était très bien tombé. Elle déjeuna des oeufs brouillés dans la cuisine et elle vit Snape accroupit dans le jardin en jean et teeshirt. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux. Wincky lui dit qu'il était depuis le matin entrain de s'occuper du jardin et qu'il replantait des herbes et avec l'aide de quelques elfes il avait finit de rénover la serre. Ça ne l'étonna pas qu'un potionniste soit bon en jardinage. Elle l'observa tasser la terre en se disant que cette homme devait être beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laissait percevoir et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour l'apprivoiser, pour avoir sa confiance. Il avait fait hier soir un pas qui devait être énorme pour lui. Peut-être que depuis Llily, il n'avait eu à réconforter personne. Et peut-être qu'il était étrange pour lui de savoir qu'elle fut élevé par son éternelle bien aimée. Peut-être même qu'il était dégoutée de la savoir fille de James Potter.

Hermione dut laisser à un des elfes de maison sa vaisselle en voyant l'air bouleversé de celui-ci quand elle avait commencé à la faire. Elle se dit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen, pour que les elfes comprennent par eux-mêmes qu'il était normal qu'ils soient bien traités.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle alla dans la chambre et saisit son sac qu'elle utilisait à Poudlard. Dedans il y avait un classeur contenant tout ses documents importants, elle chercha un endroit ou les ranger et commença à se dire qu'il était étonnant qu'il n'y ai pas de bureau dans le manoir. Elle fit tout le tour du manoir et puis eu l'idée de demander à Mornille, qui pointa du doigt le mur qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée juste à côté du couloir de l'aile gauche du manoir. Hermione se mit devant et y apposa sa main, le mur disparu pour laisser place à deux petites marches qui menaient à un plateau. Hermione eut l'impression d'être dans un tube. Elle retient sa respiration quand elle sentit le « tube monter ». Elle arriva dans un bureau ovale avec baie vitrée. La vue était magnifique. La pierre ancienne qui avait une belle couleur chaude était toujours présente comme partout dans le manoir. Au sol c'était du parquet.

La pièce était simple, un grand tapis était posé sur le sol, il était blanc cassé et avait l'air très moelleux. Il y avait quelques plantes en décoration, aucun tableau n'était présent par contre. Hermione se dit que le Klint qui était dans les appartements de Snape irait très bien dans la pièce. Le bureau était fait de métal et de bois, encore une fois très simple mais élégant. Il y avait ensuite un petit sofa avec une petite table ronde devant et une petite bibliothèque derrière le bureau. Hermione fouilla de fond en comble le bureau se demandant si il y avait encore un passage secret, elle ne trouva rien. Il n'y avait aucun document important dans le bureau ce qui ne l'étonna pas étant donnée que les grands parents de Snape n'avait pas remit les pieds dans le manoir depuis de très nombreuses années. Elle descendit chercher ses affaires puis remonta.

En tâtant le fond d'un des tiroirs du bureau, elle découvrit une petite trappe. En la soulevant elle découvrit plusieurs albums photos. Elle les prit délicatement. Il y en avait quatre qui retraçait la vie de la mère de Severus. Dans le quatrième album, il n'y avait que trois pages de prit. On y voyait une superbe photo de la mère de Severus les cheveux au vent qui avait un sourire éclatant. C'était étrange, comparé à la photo qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard, elle n'avait plus du tout ce teint cireux et maladif. Peut-être qu'elle était malade lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard ? Hermione reconnu les plaines aux alentours du manoir. Elle dégageait quelque chose même au travers de la photo. Ensuite il y avait des photos d'un nourrisson, puis d'un bébé d'un an surement. D'un jeune garçon en tenue de Serpentard. Le dernier cliché fut une photo de Snape et de Lily Potter jouant sous un arbre. Il avait l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo.

Hermione sursauta en voyant wincky apparaître devant elle.

\- « _Le Maître vous cherche_ » !

\- « _Conduis le ici s'il te plaît_ ».

Quand Wincky disparu, Hermione s'empressa de réduire sa trouvaille et de les mettre dans sa poche de jean. Elle se souvenait que lors de leur première visite, il avait détruit d'un coup de baguette un cadre représentant les trois membres de sa famille. Alors qu'elle refermait la trappe, elle vit un petit bracelet qui s'avérer être une gourmette de bébé. Elle le reconnut comme celui d'Eileen Prince. Elle eut tout juste le temps de la mettre dans sa poche avant que Snape n'apparaisse.

\- « _Magnifique la vue n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Severus Snape la regarda puis tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre en se disant que quoi qu'elle est eu à cacher, Hermione était une piètre dissimulatrice.

\- « _Je me suis permise d'installer mes papiers ici »._ Elle avait dit ça doucement s'attendant à une objection mais il ne dit rien _._

Ils empruntèrent ensemble le « tube ». Hermione rougit de leurs proximité, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Elle remarqua qu'elle lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule, il faisait bien la même taille que Ron et les jumeaux Weasley. Elle le regarda se diriger vers l'exterieur baragouinant qu'il avait quelques trucs à ranger. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait juré avoir entendu son ventre gargouiller. Rien d'étonnant si il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien cuisiner. Elle ne connaissait pas encore ses gouts et eut envie de faire simple. Un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre de grenailles et des haricots verts et un peu de crème fraiche venant de Normandie. C'est un plat que sa mère aimait beaucoup faire. Mornille, Scotty, Wincky et Gobelus l'elfe chargé de la cuisine, la regardaient stupéfaite. Ils se demandaient si le maître les puniraient d'avoir laisser la maîtresse cuisinier. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une sorcière de cette famille cuisiner. Hermione ne put les empêcher de lui fournir un minimum d'aide et elle se dit que c'était l'occasion de nouer plus encore avec eux. Ce ne fut pas évident les elfes avaient peur de lui répondre et était visiblement pas habitué à devoir discuter sérieusement avec un sorcier.

Hermione fit un fondant en chocolat avec un coeur bien coulant. Elle avait vu plusieurs photos ou Eillen Prince en manger et elle s'était dit que ça devait être son gâteau préféré. Il était plus que probable que Snape eut l'occasion d'en manger plusieurs fois. Elle avait chargé Scotty d'aller lui chercher un pull comme elle commençait à frissonner un peu, elle fut amusée de le voir heureux de cette demande. Wincky et Gobelus finissaient de faire des sablés et des cookies et Mornille était chargé de mettre le couvert, de ramener du petit bois pour le four et aussi lui signaler quand le poulet et les pommes de terres seraient prêts afin qu'elle puisse faire revenir les haricots à la poêle. Elle avait l'impression de les asservir mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix pour le moment au vu des réactions diverses des elfes quand elle avait tenté de leurs donner de la liberté.

Hermione sortait le repas du four quand elle vit Snape dans le potager une pelle à la main. Sur le moment elle ricana se disant que jamais elle n'aurai pu l'imaginer dans cette situation. Elle mit le poulet dans un plat et l'entoura des pommes de terres sur lesquels elle versa une sauce. Elle mit les haricots dans un autre plat et laissa Mornille se charger de les servir quand il serait prêt.

Elle se mit sur le pas de la porte et observa encore un moment Severus qui visiblement finissait de ranger ses affaires. Soudainement, elle se dit qu'il cherchait peut-être à s'occuper ne savant comment interagir avec elle et son travail devait être un moyen de la fuir.

\- « _S..Severus ! Il se retourna vers elle. Le repas est bientôt prêt_ ».Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur et rentra quand elle vit son signe de tête lui montrant qu'il l'avait entendu.

Elle se lava les mains et se dirigea dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de la salle à manger. A sa montre il était déjà vingt heure quand Snape apparu vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut noir. A peine assit, les mets apparurent sur la table. Hermione servit Severus et lui versa également un verre de vin.

Hermione l'obersva, il avait l'air visiblement d'apprécier le repas. Il mangeait délicatement mais Hermione se dit que si il n'avait pas eu autant de retenue, il aurait sans doute avalé son plat en quelques minutes seulement. Elle n'osa pas parler et le laissa déguster.

\- « _C'est toi qui a cuisiné ce plat ?_ » Il s'était arrêté un instant de manger.

\- « _Oui.. je n'ai pas les talents de Molly Weasley mais ça me plaît de cuisiner_ »

\- « _Farcir le poulet avec des marrons et des champignons était une très bonne idée_ »

Hermione crut voir ses yeux briller un instant. Elle accepta le compliment avec joie et proposa de le resservir, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Lorsque le fondant apparut sur la table, Hermione vit pour la première fois une expression spontanée sur son visage. Un mélange d'étonnement et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement. Il dégusta le gâteau. Une fois le dessert avalé, Hermione lui dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche et lui proposa de prendre une tisane dans la véranda.

Hermione se dépêcha de se doucher, elle enfila un pantalon de pyjamas gris moulant et un débardeur blanc. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un vulgaire chignon avant de saisir son kimono et de se diriger vers la véranda. Il était déjà assit et deux tasses étaient posés sur la petite table devant lui.

Hermione souffla et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assit en repliant ses jambes sous elle et surprit son haussement de sourcil en observant ses chaussettes avec des petites tortues dessus. Elle se sentit très gênée.

\- « _Ou as-tu appris à cuisiner ce plat.. Hermione ?_ » Il avait posé la question du bout des lèvres.

\- « _C'est ma mère, elle m'a apprit plusieurs plats français aussi. Et Molly aussi, quand je passais le mois complet chez eux. Elle m'a apprit à cuisiner avec la magie_ »

\- « _C'est une réussite en tout cas_ » il évita son regard quand il la vit le fixer avec surprise.

\- « _Merci ! J'ai fais des sablés et des cookies avec les elfes. C'est toujours bien d'avoir quelques choses à grignoter rapidement à porter de main._ ».

Il lui tendit sa tasse et prit la sienne. La tisane était aux tilleuls avec un petit gout sucré. Elle apprit qu'il l'avait fait lui même.

\- « _Tu sais ou sont tes parents en ce moment ?_ » Il la regardait fixement.

\- « _Je.. Oui.. Ils sont en France. Ils s'y sont installés après.. après la guerre et ils ont leur cabinets là-bas. A Montpellier.._ » Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour essayer de dissimuler sa gène.

Elle aurait pu intégrer n'importe quelle école mais elle avait choisit celle la plus proche de ses parents. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, soudainement il sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Il tendit une enveloppe à Hermione. Celle-ci se figea et déglutit, elle savait que c'était ses résultats d'éxamens. Elle posa l'enveloppe sur la petite table et se mit à faire les cents pas se tenant la tête. Severus Snape l'observait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air de paniquer.

Hermione attrapa de nouveau l'enveloppe et lui tendit, lui demandant de regarder pour elle. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu les différents documents. Hermione l'observait tentant de lire sur son visage. Il lui mit ses résultats sous ses yeux, évidemment elle avait eu des optimals partout. Il y avait aussi une lettre de son école en France la félicitant pour ses notes et son admission et qui lui signalait aussi que ses frais de scolarité étaient bien réglée - ce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait mais elle su que c'était Severus- et aussi un carton d'invitation l'invitant à Poudlard le vendredi 16 Juillet pour la remise des diplômes. Hermione sauta de joie au cou de Snape cela dura à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entame une danse de la joie sous le regard interrogatif de celui-ci.

Alors qu'Hermione s'endormait, elle se redressa brusquement. Toute à a sa joie elle en avait oublié Ron, Harry, les autres, les journalistes, Skeeter. Tout les yeux seraient braqué sur elle durant la remise des diplômes et elle ne savait si elle serait assez forte pour supporter tout ça. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas se retrouver seule dans la maison qu'ils avaient prit tout les trois non loin de Montpellier. Elle sursauta quand elle vit la baguette de son professeur braqué sur elle.

\- « Tss.. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends !? » Il se rallongea prestement.

Hermione comprit qu'elle l'avait surprit et qu'il devait être gêné de sa réaction. Elle se promit de ne jamais se tenter à le surprendre. Pourtant elle se dit qu'il devrait être rassurée avec toutes les protections qui entouraient le domaine. Elle se dit qu'elle vérifierait le lendemain si le manoir était cartable comme le château.

Hermione se réveilla tôt et en ouvrant les yeux elle put voir le maître des potions profondément endormit. Elle fut choquée de voir à quel point il avait l'air plus jeune dans son sommeil et beaucoup plus charmant. Elle l'observa un moment puis se glissa hors du lit silencieusement. Elle était convaincu qu'il ne devait pas dormir énormément la nuit. Elle prit un thé décidant de l'attendre pour petit-déjeuner. Elle étouffe un cri en voyant Mornille éteindre le feu de la cheminée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi tôt. Dans la cuisine Gobelus était entrain de ranger la nourriture dans le garde mangé et de rassembler les ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner. Elle le laissa à sa besogne quand elle vit le regard effrayé qu'il lui lança ayant visiblement peur de se faire prendre son travail par la sorcière. Hermione frissona et se dit qu'elle aurait du prendre un vêtement plus chaud que son kimono. Mornille lui expliqua qu'il y avait une pierre ou il fallait appuyer sur toutes les cheminées du manoir et qu'ainsi la chaleur se répandait de façon diffuse à travers les pierres, permettant de garder une température douce dans l'habitation. C'était la même chose dans le château mais ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps. Hermione continuait de poser des questions à l'elfe quand elle vit l'homme rentrer dans le salon en pyjamas comme elle. Elle se planta devant lui avec un café et observa son regard noir s'adoucir face à l'offrande. Hermione s'était mit en tête de lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, avoir confiance en elle et elle espérait qu'ainsi leur relation devienne cordiale même si elle n'espérait pas non plus, la grande amitié.

Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de sa matinée après son deuxième café et sa deuxième assiettes d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon, il lui répondit avec un regard qui pouvait se rapprocher sans doute de l'étonnement, qu'il allait travailler sur un article pour le magazine de Science « Aiguille » concernant l'amélioration de sa recette tue loup, qu'il avait fait breveter durant l'année. Hermione fit un petit tour dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air matinale. Elle adorait cette endroit et elle se sentait chez elle. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle rentra. Elle était partie vérifier si de l'extérieur de la véranda on pouvait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et s'aperçut que non. Après avoir enfilé un jean taille haute, un teeshirt bleu marine elle prit sa cape ainsi qu'un parchemin. Elle commença par faire tout le tour du manoir lançant un sortilège précis sur la carte à chaque fois. Une fois fait, elle demanda à Wincky de lui faire faire le tour complet de la propriété en suivant les délimitations et ainsi elle répéta le même manège à l'intérieur du domaine puis à l'extérieur. Le manoir apparaissait entièrement sur la carte. En plus d'un simple sortilège de cartographie, elle avait lancé un sort pour faire apparaître sur la carte les endroits ou un sortilège de protection s'affaiblissait. Elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue dû aux puissants sortilèges qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer. Elle transplannaa devant la grille d'entrée et se concentra, puis elle se mit à psalmodier des formules. Elle s'assit par terre d'épuisement, elle fit un geste pour voir si ce qu'elle avait fait avait fonctionné puis regarda la carte, elle se vit apparaître elle ainsi que tout les elfes de maison. Désormais toute personne rentrant dans leur terres ou se trouvant à proximité se verrait cartographié automatiquement sur la carte. Elle comptait l'offrir à Snape pour qu'il se sente un peu plus en confiance et qu'il ne s'attende pas à être attaqué à tout moment. Elle avait aussi rendue le domaine incartable.

Se sentant vide d'énergie, elle invoqua mollement Wincky qui transplanna avec elle dans la cuisine. Hermione saisit un cookie fébrile et bu avec avidité le jus d'orange. Elle fit un dernier effort pour lancer un sortilège sur la carte pour qu'elle prenne la taille et l'aspect d'une carte de jeu, elle trouva amusant de faire apparaître un chaudron dessus. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve un mot de passe adéquat. Elle lança un sortilège en pensant à « Marron et Champignon » . Plus tard Snape comprendrait la référence. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le moment opportun pour lui donner. Elle glissa la carte dans sa poche et alla s'allonger sur le canapé du salon ou elle s'endormit. Snape la réveilla pour qu'ils puissent manger. Visiblement il se demandait pourquoi elle dormait autant et lui lança un discret sortilège pour voir si à tout hasard elle ne serait pas enceinte malgré ses précautions. Il lui mit dans les mains une potion revigorante et la laissa se rendormir, glissant le plaid sur son corps. Elle se réveilla dans l'après-midi et la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le Maître des potions assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle se frotta les yeux tout en se redressant, un thé apparut devant elle. Il était évident qu'il attendait une explication de sa part.

\- « _J'ai rendu le domaine incartable.. enfin il l'était déjà mais je l'ai renforcé en ajoutant un sortilège de repousse et d'intraçabilité au cas ou quelqu'un qui viendrait ici l'aurait reçu._ »

Il ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant tout juste d'hôcher la tête et de se plonger de nouveau dans la lecture de sa revue.

\- « _Ah zut ! J'ai rendez-vous dans le Londre Moldu dans une heure !_ » En disant ça Hermione c'était levé précipitamment se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Emilie pour la revente des hôtels qu'elle avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Hermione comptait les revendre pour un bon prix afin de mettre de l'argent de côté et de pouvoir investir dans ses futurs projets. Elle comptait juste acheter un ou deux appartements dans le londre moldu et les mettres à louer. Elle faisait cette investissement dans le cas ou ses futurs projets tomberaient à l'eau et qu'elle se retrouverait sans un sous et aussi dans le cas ou ça se passerait vraiment très mal avec Snape et qu'il lui faudrait un endroit ou vivre.

Hermione enfila un pantalon cigarette bleu marine et un petit haut blanc en soie. Elle enfila ses escarpins et prit son trench dans le dressing. Elle savait qu'Emilie serait accompagné de deux experts qui viendraient finir d'évaluer l'hôtel et peut-être même des potentiels acheteurs. Elle se mit un peu de rouge à lèvres et resserra sa queue de cheval. En faisant ça, elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de demander à Snape de l'accompagner. Se serait l'occasion de l'intégrer un peu dans son monde à elle, l'occasion qu'il découvre son côté femme. Soudainement peu sur d'elle, elle rentra à pas de loup dans le salon et observa Snape toujours à sa lecture.

\- « _Severus.. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner ?_ » Elle lui expliqua brièvement le pourquoi de son rendez-vous.

Il lui dit simplement qu'il en avait pour deux minutes et elle l'attendit dans le hall du manoir. Elle scruta sa montre et vit qu'ils leurs restaient à peine trente minutes pour arriver sur place. Heureusement non loin du rendez-vous il y avait un lieu ou ils pourraient transplanner en toute sécurité. Quand Snape la rejoint dans le hall elle en fut estomaqué, il portait un costume bleu marine avec un long manteau gris. Il était vraiment classe avec ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Elle lui emboîta le pas le trouvant vraiment magnétisant. Etait-ce à cause de leurs unions qu'elle le trouvait ainsi ? Elle ignorait qu'il avait autant de gout vestimentaire. Elle était quelque part, persuadé qu'il ne portait que du noir. Une fois en dehors des grilles, elle saisit doucement le bras de Snape pour les faire transplanner. Ils atterrirent dans la ruelle ou Hermione avait l'habitude de transplanner. Ils s'apprêtèrent à en sortir lorsqu'ils entendirent le son distinctif d'un autre transplanage. Severus avait déjà sa baguette pointée sur l'arrivante qui n'était autre qu'Emilie.

\- « _Emilie ? Mais.. depuis quand ?_ » Hermione était bouche bée, elle avait toujours fait attention à ne pas faire la moindre magie en présence de son amie et maintenant elle découvrait qu'elle était également une sorcière.

Elle les présenta brièvement et se dirigea avec eux sur le devant du premier hôtel. L'autre se trouvait une rue derrière. Hermione avait voulu présenter Severus à Emilie car elle savait que la jeune femme ne la croirait pas si elle lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'elle était marié. Mais maintenant ça prenait une autre tournure. Est-ce qu'Emilie savait qui elle était depuis le début bien qu'elle venait de France ?

Il y avait quatre hommes devant l'hôtel. Deux avocats experts et deux acheteurs. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait de la veine et qu'avec un peu de chance elle ne mettrait pas trop de temps à vendre. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil Severus s'apprêtant à voir à tout moment un comportement vindicatif. Ils allèrent faire un tour rapide dans le deuxième hôtels puis s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Hermione remarqua les regards séducteurs que lançaient Emilie à Severus. Elle aurait peut-être dû le présenter comme son mari dès le départ pour éviter tout malentendu.

Hermione distribua des documents résumant tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire depuis le début de leur entrevue. Ainsi que le contrat de vente, qu'Emilie prit la peine de modifier car Hermione avait fait rajouter une clause demandant à na pas virer les actuelles employés. Les acheteurs étaient deux frères américains souhaitant uniquement investir pour augmenter leur patrimoine donc ils comptaient uniquement recevoir leur argent. Visiblement ils prenaient Hermione pour la secrétaire de Snape.

\- « _Monsieur Snape, quel est votre prix ?_ » L'un des frères venaient superbement de couper la parole à Hermione, s'adressant à celui qu'il pensait être le propriétaire.

\- « _Cinquante millions.. si toutes fois c'est dans votre budget_ \- voyant l'hésitation et la surprise face à la proposition qu'il venait de faire, il fit mine de rassembler ses affaires- _Ceci dit je comprends que si vous débutez.._ »

\- « _Non non ! Absolument pas ! Ce n'est rien pour nous, nous allons acheter ! Je suppose que les papiers sont prêt ?_ » Le deuxième frère avait parlé rapidement et était visiblement offusqué qu'on puisse le prendre pour un petit partie.

Les avocats qui les accompagnaient tentèrent de les ramener à la raison mais ce fut vain leur égo prenant le dessus. Emilie sortit tout les documents de vente que les deux frères signèrent et parafèrent chacun leur tour. Les deux frères tendirent chacun un chèque à Snape, qui lui même les donna à Hermione qui finissait de signer les documents.

\- « _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites mademoiselle ? Ce n'est pas à vous de signer ces documents !_ » L'un des frères la regarda avec mépris.

\- « _Eh bien, étant la propriétaire, je crois qu'il est normal que je signe l'acte de vente ?_ » Elle se réjouit fasse à leur expressions déconfite.

Emilie sortit de la pièce avec le contrat, elle les rejoindrait au Dorchester après avoir déposé son dossier au cabinet. Hermione remercia plusieurs fois Snape de lui avoir permis de conclure cette juteuse affaire. Une fois au Dorchester, elle commanda un cocktail et lui un whisky. Elle prit aussi une assiette de tapas, se doutant qu'Emilie allait repasser chez elle pour se changer.

\- « _Comment as tu connu Emilie ?_ »

\- « _Complètement au hasard dans Londre, nous avons passé une grande partie de l'été ensemble. Elle m'a même accompagné à mon stage de remise à niveau de physique-chimie. Et depuis nous sommes devenues très proche. J'ignorais qu'elle était une sorcière ceci dit.. Enfaite je comptais lui annoncer que nous étions marié.. Comme je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer et que je ne comptais pas lui mentir, je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen était que tu sois présent.. La voilà !_ »

Son amie arriva, elle portait une robe rose poudrée et avait toujours sa queue de cheval avec des belles boucles blondes. Hermione se dit que décidément ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques. Elle se demanda quel style de personne pouvait plaire à Snape. Elle savait que Lily était une très belle femme mais à part ça il ignorait quelle genre de femme pouvait lui plaire. Emilie s'assit en silence en décochant un sourire magnifique à Snape, Hermione ressentit un petit pincement en elle mais n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir dessus que Snape avait déjà prit la parole.

\- « _Qui êtes-vous ?_ » Son ton était froid.

Pour le coup Emilie eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

\- « _Emilie Loiseau, vingt cinq ans, avocate junior au cabinet Berry and Mckintley_ » Elle avait dit ça d'un souffle, mais le regard scrutateur de l'homme assit en face d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle devait en dire plus.

\- « _Je suis désolé Emilie mais dis nous en plus s'il te plaît ! Comment se fait-il que tu saches transplanner ?_ »

La jeune femme sembla moins pétillante d'un coup. Elle souffla et calla son dos contre la banquette.

\- « _Quand j'ai eu dix huit ans, des hommes sont venues chez moi. Ils avaient des capes et des baguettes. J'ai d'abord cru à une blague et j'ai refermé la porte sur eux sauf que une seconde après, ils sont apparu dans mon salon. Ils m'ont annoncé la mort de mes parents. Mon père m'avait renié car à dix ans je n'étais toujours pas capable de faire de la magie, je vivais recluse et ma mère ne pouvait avoir d'autres enfants. Ils m'ont envoyé dans une famille d'accueil loin de la France car un jour un de leurs amis à faillit découvrir mon existence. J'ai étais à l'école Française dès ma petite classe. L'été je travaillais pour économiser pour ma futur liberté. Je donnais des cours à droite à gauche. Quand je fus assez bonne, je me mis à donner des cours de violon. Enfin bref, je venais de dépenser tout ce que j'avais accumuler durant des années pour m'inscrire en première année à l'université de Cambridge en droit. Je devais cacher mon infortune pour m'intégrer et je donnais des cours à des élèves riches. J'étais fatiguée de compter tout le temps mes sous, de faire semblant. J'avais peur d'être découvert et qu'on apprenne que je vivais dans un superbe appartement simplement parce que je donnais des cours régulièrement au petit fils de la propriétaire et que je lui faisais souvent ses courses. Ce jour là, ils m'annoncèrent le décès de mes parents. Ça me mit en colère, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de leur dire à quel point je les détestais de m'avoir abandonné aussi facilement. Je préparais mes affaires en hâte et je voyagea avec eux, après plusieurs signatures de documents. Je fus soudainement extrêmement riche, j'aurai pu garder toutes leurs possessions mais j'ai quasiment tout revendu sauf la petite maison en bord de mer à saint jean de Luz ou mère allait se réfugier parfois avec moi quand mon père devenait trop insupportable. J'ai aussi gardé plusieurs bijoux de famille qui lui appartenait. De mon père je garda juste sa chevalière qui me permettait d'accéder à son coffre. C'était comme un pied de nez car une fois il m'avait mit une claque magistrale sur la joue car j'avais voulu la porter quand j'étais petite. Il avait oublié de m'enlever tout droit d'héritage. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de pièce d'or de toute ma vie. J'ouvris un compte sur lequel je fis transférer de l'argent suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement, loueur mon propre appartement et mener une vie d'étudiante simple. C'est juste après que je commença à faire de la magie involontaire, je devais apprendre à gérer mes émotions car c'était lié. Je ne savais pas à qui demander de l'aide car les seuls sorciers que je connaissais étais mes parents et je ne connaissais rien de la magie, du monde magique. J'ai tenté de trouver des lieux avec des sorciers mais se fut infructueux. Je sortais moins et passais plus de temps à travailler sur le contrôle de cette magie qui prenait de plus en plus de place . C'est seulement au bout de trois ans que je réussissais à faire venir sans problème des objets sur courte distance à moi, à faire disparaître et apparaître des choses. Il y a un an et demi j'ai effectué ma première téléportation. Je me faisais poursuivre par des deux gars et je me suis mise à courir et l'instant d'après j'étais affalé dans mon salon et je fus prise de tournis et de vomissement. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre comment ça fonctionné et je réussis petit à petit à me téléporter sur des plus grandes distances. Ensuite je t'ai rencontré Hermione. J'ignorais que tu étais une ..sorcière .._ »

Hermione était très attendrit par le discours de son amie, elle se leva un instant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione raconta son entrée à Poudlard devant les yeux émerveillée d'Emilie. Elle présenta Snape, taillant un portrait extrêmement élogieux de sa personne. Il l'interrompit brusquement.

\- « _Je suis son mari._ » Il avait dit ça en lançant un regard particulièrement noir à Emilie.

Hermione observa son amie devenir pivoine se demandant ce qui avait pu lui échapper. Elle lui expliqua les circonstances de son mariage. Snape fut étonnée de ne percevoir aucun dégout dans sa voix. Elle avait même l'air enthousiaste. Hermione expliqua à Emilie que la baguette servait à canaliser l'énergie magique et ainsi éviter de trop gaspiller son énergie. Elle lui expliqua que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'épuisait vite. Snape lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas être devenu cracmol à l'heure actuelle. L'appréhension d'Hermione se dissipa rapidement. Il n'eut aucun blanc gênant, Snape avait l'air détendu et répondait à toutes les questions d'Emilie. A la fin du repas Hermione proposa à Emilie de lui apprendre quelques sorts quand elle prendrait ses vacances de Juillet. Elle était sur de pouvoir prendre au moins deux semaines après le gros contrat qu'elle avait amené au cabinet.

Hermione et Snape rentrèrent au manoir tardivement. Elle n'osa pas se plaindre mais elle commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux pieds, elle n'était pas habitué à porter des talons aussi longtemps. A peine dans le hall d'entrée elle se déchaussa, se retenant d'envoyer valser ses chaussures en les retirants. Hermione suivit Snape jusqu'à la chambre. Ils continuèrent à émettre des hypothèse sur Emilie et le fait qu'elle n'est pu pratiquer la magie avant longtemps. Etait-ce uniquement psychologique ?

Hermione se brossa les dents en même temps que lui. A chaque fois, elle était surprise de le voir dans de nouvelles situations. Alors qu'elle finissait de se démaquiller et de démêler ses cheveux, elle le vit s'introduire dans la baignoire. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu faire couler l'eau. Toujours en l'observant dans le miroir elle finit d'appliquer de l'huile de monoï sur ses pointes. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés et désormais ils étaient assez long pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle étouffa un cri quand elle se retrouva en souvêtement, elle se retourna vers Snape qui avait la tête en arrière appuyé contre la baignoire et les bras qui encerclaient la baignoire.

\- « _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !_ » elle tenta vainement de le fusiller du regard.

Voulait-il qu'elle le rejoigne ?

\- « _Vous savez, il suffisait de me demander !_ » Se faisant elle se glissa dans la baignoire.

Hermione s'était mit face à lui, elle ne savait pas trop comment se positionner alors elle se retourna pour se mettre dos au professeur et se recula jusqu'à être entre ses jambes. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsque son dos toucha son torse. Elle posa alors l'arrière de sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il était important que lui soit habitué à elle et elle avait deviné à force d'observation qu'il recherchait inconsciemment sa présence. Certainement une conséquence de sa longue solitude. Il devait avoir besoin du contact humain. Il ne parlait pas, l'eau était un peu plus que tiède. C'était parfait. Inconsciemment Hermione s'était mise à caresser les cuisses de Snape en faisant des petits gestes circulaires avec ses mains. Elle ne réagit pas quand elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler avec hésitation autour de sa taille. A ce moment la elle se demanda si Snape ressentait la même chose qu'elle, ce n'était pas l'envie de faire l'amour qui irradiait en elle, mais une profonde tendresse, un profond bien être. Il la serrait fort et elle adorait ça. Hermione somnolait depuis un moment quand Snape commença à se redresser, la mettant debout par la même occasion. Hermione était sur un petit nuage, elle s'essuya, tressa ses cheveux, enfila une robe de nuit en coton léger et se glissa au lit. Elle dormait à moitié quand Snape vint se mettre à son tour au lit quelques minutes plus tard. Pour la première fois elle se colla à lui, en saisissant son bras, il ne se dégagea pas. Dans la nuit Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule et il l'entoura de son bras lendemain ils dormirent tard, chacun profitant secrètement de la situation. Hermione se disait que tout se passait tellement mieux quand ils laissaient la spontanéité faire les choses. Elle fit semblant de dormir encore, elle se sentait femme à côté d'un homme pour une fois et pas comme une élève à côté de son professeur.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires encore une fois ! A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **La Sorcière**


	6. Chapter 5

**Petite surprise haha ! Je poste ce chapitre dès maintenant car j'aimerais entamer un nouveau pan de la relation Severus/Hermione ! Celui-ci est tout aussi long que le dernier chapitre posté.. Je pense avoir réussie à poser le socle de mon histoire et pouvoir attaquer les choses comme j'aimerais dans le prochaine ( héhé ).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..**

 **Chapitre 5**

Hermione était dans le jardin, elle profitait de la fraicheur matinale de ce début de Juillet. Cette odeur de vacances et d'été. Elle admirait à quel point le jardin était beau et fleurie , de toute évidence ils avaient tous la main verte dans cette famille. Elle avait apprit du tableau de la grand-mère de Snape que Eileen et son père avait tout fait ensemble. Ils avaient achetés ce manoir pour elle. Voyant l'heure du repas s'approcher Hermione rentra, elle avait hâte çar Minerva venait manger et passer le début de l'après-midi avec elle. Elles ne s'étaient quasiment pas vu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et elle avait aussi envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait poursuivi Harry. Il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre que Wincky lui avait apporté, contrairement à Arthur, Molly et Ginny qui lui apportait tout son soutient et qui lui promettait d'être toujours présent pour elle. Ron était toujours à Saint Mangouste avec un spécialiste en magie noir. Hermione avait dit à ses parents qu'il avait très mal réagis lorsqu'il portait l'horcruxe autour de son cou. Peut-être qu'une partie c'était infiltrée en lui. Il parait qu'il s'en remettait petit à petit mais qu'il avait perdu un peu la mémoire. Il devait repasser des tests d'aptitudes pour pouvoir continuer sa formation d'auror dans l'école spécialisé en France. Elle s'inquiétait malgré tout pour lui même si il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Ça la rassurait quand même de savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même quand il l'avait frappé. Snape ne fut pas présent durant le repas. Mornille lui indiqua qu'il travaillait dans le bureau, certainement sur ses projets, Hermione avait comprit qu'il préparait le travail en amont avant de se lancer dans son entreprise. Il comptait d'abord ouvrir une boutique et voir ce que cela donné. Il était conscient que malgré les révélations aux grand jours de son rôle dans la guerre, les préjugés étaient toujours présents et certains le détestaient furieusement. Après le repas Hermione fit visiter les jardins à Minerva. Elles se posèrent sur un banc à l'arrière du manoir qui venait d'être installé.

\- « _Tu sais Hermione, je pense que Severus Snape est un homme extrêmement compliqué. Je lui en beaucoup voulu et je m'en suis encore plus voulu de ne pas avoir vu plus clairement de quel côté il était. Il a tant sacrifié pour notre cause, il a sacrifié de nombreuses années de sa vie. Il a tout donné et jusqu'à la fin il s'est battu pour nous car il aurai pu dire à Voldemort que ce n'était pas lui le Maître de la baguette mais il ne l'a pas fait et connaissant ses dons très aiguisés, je suis persuadé qu'il savait que vous étiez à côté. Il a eu comme une dernière chance avec toi Hermione et je sais que ça ne va pas être facile tout les jours. Je ne peux croire qu'il existe un homme assez fort pour rester debout après tout ça sans se briser_ »

\- « _Peut-être qu'il est tellement habitué à contrôler tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieure de lui qu'il ne se rend pas compte que ça ne vas pas.. ou peut-être qu'il a conscience que c'est la seule chose qui le fait tenir. Je le vois bien qu'il est toujours sous contrôle des que je suis dans les parages et j'essaie de l'habituer à ma présence_ » s'exprima doucement Hermione.

\- « _Il faut aussi que tu es conscience Hermione que Lily, la seule personne à qui il a jamais fait confiance l'a lâché du jour au lendemain. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réagis comme il le fallait à l'époque mais Lily aurait pu choisir de lui pardonner au regard de ce qu'il subissait jour après jour auprès des maraudeurs. Un jour que j'accusais Severus d'être partiale, il m'a scrupuleusement retourné en détail tout mes moments de partialité.. Peut-être que si j'avais étais plus juste.._ »

\- « J _e pense qu'il va falloir laisser le passé derrière nous. Pas l'oublier car se serait injuste et blessant et même trop facile mais l'utiliser pour ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Je vais faire de mon mieux avec Severus et je sais que légalement au bout d'un an et demi nous pourrons chacun faire nos vie de notre côté. En attendant je vais faire de mon mieux pour gérer avec Severus, j'espère arriver à lui donner suffisamment confiance en moi, à faire en sorte qu'il me respecte suffisamment pour qu'on puisse bien s'entendre. Je suis persuadée que c'est un homme bon mais je pense que lui même en doute. Et puis je suis prête à parié qu'il est avec Pattenrond actuellement ! Figure toi que lorsqu'il travaille dans le jardin ou dans la serre Pattenrond le suit à la trace et se couche en général non loin de lui. Il cherche même à jouer avec. Je n'avais jamais vu mon chat agir ainsi, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus son chat que le mien parfois_. »

Elles rirent en imaginant Severus entrain d'essayer de travailler tandis que Pattenrond marcher et se coucher allègrement sur son bureau. Minerva prit le thé et indiqua à Hermione qu'elle était bienvenu quand elle le souhaitait dans sa maison à prés-au-lard. Elle avait dû déménager après une attaque de Mangemort. En soirée, elle eut la grande surprise de voir Harry et encore plus de le savoir inviter par Severus. Celui-ci était encore d'ailleurs aux abonnés absent. Elle s'installa avec lui dans le salon et fut surprise quand il la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils eurent tout les deux les larmes aux yeux. Soudainement Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait quelques photos à montrer à Harry. Minerva avait pu conserver quelques clichés d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient tout petit. Tandis qu'elle cherchait les photos en question, elle invoqua Mornille.

\- « _Dis moi Mornille, est-ce que tu sais si Severus se joindra à nous pour le diner ?_ »

\- « _Je ne sais pas Maîtresse mais j'irais lui demander_ »

\- « _Est-ce qu'il a mangé ce midi ?_ »

\- « _Oui quand vous étiez dans le jardin avec Minerva McGonagald_ »

Hermione saisit soudain que Severus ne voulait certainement pas la déranger et qu'il devait être trop gênée pour aller dans la cuisine alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Et ce n'était pas son genre de prendre son repas autrement qu'à table, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer.

\- « _Mornille tu pourras dire à Gobelus de nous apporter le repas dans le petit salon en haut ? Tu préviendras Severus qu'on y mange. Merci !_ »

L'elfe disparut et Hermione regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et elle ne voulait aucunement que Severus se sente restreint dans sa propre maison. Là il avait le choix de la rejoindre ou de manger tranquillement en bas. Quand Harry vit les photos ils se mirent tout les deux à pleurer et ils partirent sur un fou rire en avisant leurs têtes sur les photos. Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux indomptables et dressé sur leur tête. C'est ainsi que Snape les trouva riant à gorge déployés, les yeux rougies. Hermione lui montra les photos et elle vit un petit sourire naître sur son visage. Harry s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et elle fit de même. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme sourire. Voyant leur regards estomaqués, il sembla se refermer sur lui même et se dirigea vers la petite table qui avait été mise sans que les deux jeunes gens ne s'en aperçoivent. Hermione était contente qu'il vienne manger avec eux. C'était important qu'il soit cordiale avec ses amis. Etonnamment, la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Hermione se dit que si la guerre avait eu un point positif c'était bien de casser l'animosité entre les deux hommes. Harry s'en était tellement voulu d'avoir juger Snape et il l'admirait profondément et quand à Snape elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec Harry mais elle était sur qu'au fond il avait du voir qu'il n'était pas que ce garçon qui fonçait tête baissé. Il avait beaucoup mûri durant leurs chasses aux horcruxes.

Harry avait apporté une liqueur qu'il avait trouvé dans le manoir da sa famille qui était en pleine rénovation. Il faudrait quelques années pour la retaper et en attendant il vivait toujours au Square Grimmault. C'était une liqueur de rhum qui avait étonnamment un petit gout de cassis lorsqu'il était avalé. Severus gouta un verre et continua à déguster son whisky pur feu et Harry et Hermione ne prenant pas garde à la douceur fourbe de l'alcool enchainèrent plusieurs verres. C'est quand Severus les écouta commencer à dire des choses sans sens et à rigoler imbécilement qu'il s'ubtilisa la bouteille, demanda à Mornille de débarrasser la table et de préparer une chambre pour Harry. Hermione eut l'envie de danser et chercha dans la pièce quelque chose pour mettre de la musique, elle s'affala sur le sol, Harry se moquant à gorge déployé d'elle. Severus s'était levé en invoquant Scotty et les observa un instant se relever en titubant. Voilà ce qu'il en coutait de boire trop rapidement. Harry devait certainement ignorer que son grand-père était un fin consommateur et qu'il était réputée pour posséder des alcools extraordinaire mais fourbe.

\- « _Je pense que cela suffit maintenant. , Scotty va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre et quand à toi Hermione je t'emmène te coucher._ »

\- « _Haha oui ! Vous êtes mon beauf maintenant !_ » Harry avait dit ça en tapant plusieurs fois l'épaule de Snape.

Il était trop alcoolisé pour se rendre compte de son geste. Scotty enjoigna Harry de le suivre, ce que celui-ci fit en titubant beaucoup. Hermione quand à elle fut conduit par Severus qu'elle tenta de suivre du mieux qu'elle pu sans tomber et elle tentait de paraître sobre. Elle cria quand Severus la déshabilla d'un coup de baguette et l'introduisit de force sous l'eau froide.

\- « _Arrêtes de crier ! Tu me remerciera demain matin. En même temps qu'est-ce qui vous prend de consommer un tel alcool aussi rapidement. Il est justement connu pour ça._ » - « _Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dis_ » baragouina Hermione.

\- « _Parce que c'était amusant_ ».

Il l'a sécha, lui fit boire une potion pour la dessoûler et éviter qu'elle vomisse puis l'aida à se coucher. Il avait laissé la même sur la table de chevet d'Harry, demandant à Scotty de lui faire boire avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Les deux joyeux ne l'avait même pas vu sortir de la pièce quand il était partit chercher les fioles de potions. Hermione et Harry dormirent tard ils finirent par se rejoindre dans le salon du bas avachi sur le canapé en proie à une gueule de bois phénoménale qu'il tentait de faire passer à coup de thé. Severus mangeait tranquillement les observant de la table à manger. Hermione vit Severus déposer deux fioles sur la table basse. Elle mit quelques minutes à réagir, elle but une fiole et donna l'autre Harry. Ils se sentirent beaucoup mieux au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à végéter et à discuter dehors en mangeant des sablés et des fruits. Harry repartit en fin de journée, se disant que sa petite-amie devait commencer à s'inquiéter. Hermione quant à elle, voulu profiter encore du beau temps mais il se mit à pleuvoir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait acheté encore aucune livre et manuel scolaire pour l'année prochaine. Elle avait reçu la liste mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le cran d'y aller. Elle soufflait en regardant celle-ci quand Snape rentra dans la pièce.

\- « _Tu n'as pas encore acheté tes manuels ?_ ».

\- « _Non.._ » Elle avait répondu d'un ton ennuyé.

\- « _C'est ton choix de laisser le regard des autres dicter ta conduite_ » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione le regarda surprise en se disant qu'il avait raison. Le lendemain elle irait faire ses achats. Il restait encore six jour avant la remise des diplômes et il était hors de questions qu'elle reste enfermée jusque là. Elle en profiterait pour aller chercher Emilie si ça ne la dérangeait pas de venir un jour plus tôt que prévue chez elle.

\- « _Tu as fais quoi de ton après-midi Severus ?_ ».

\- « _J'étais chez les Malfoy. Tu sais que je suis le parrain de Drago et aujourd'hui celui-ci nous présentait Astoria Greengrass. Ils ne sont pas encore fiancé mais ça ne saurait tardé._ ».

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait que penser de cette famille. Ils avaient des idéaux dépassé mais Draco les avaient sauvés en feignant de ne pas reconnaître Harry dans le château, Narcissa avait sauvé Harry aussi sans savoir que celui-ci avait réellement une chance de tuer Voldemort. Lucius avait su retourné sa veste et avait fait des grandes donations pour aider les nées moldu à se remettre de l'épisode douloureux de la guerre, et notamment pour aider certaines familles à reconstruire leurs maisons ou à payer des soins à Sainte Mangouste. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à son avant bras. Le glamour dissimulait toujours sa cicatrice.

\- « _Pourquoi tu caches ta cicatrice Hermione ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu portais la marque des ténèbres et de plus tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe._ » Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre en repoussant sa chaise.

Après tout c'était vrai il avait plus de raison de cacher sa marque qu'elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait arrêter de le camoufler et de vivre avec au grand jour jusqu'à trouver une solution contre cette cicatrice. Il était assit dans le lit entrain de lire une revue et elle, elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse entrain de se faire une tresse pour la nuit.

\- « _Tu es très proche des Malfoy Severus_ » elle avait posé cette question avec hésitation

\- « _On peut dire que nous sommes ami même si la guerre à mit tout ça à mal. Cette famille est de nouveau sur terre. Je pense que Lucius s'en veut d'avoir fait traverser tout ça à sa famille. Il a aussi sauvé tes parents. Un des rafleurs avait retrouvé tes parents et Lucius après s'être assuré qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne l'a tué._ »

Hermione avait reposé les mains sur ses cuisses. Elle n'aurai jamais cru ça. Décidément les choses n'étaient jamais comme elles apparaissaient être. Elle se leva et se glissa â coté de lui dans le lit. Elle se tourna face à lui, l'observant plongé dans sa lecture.

\- « _Est-ce que tu as tué beaucoup de personne ?_ »

Elle le vit se tendre et poser sa revue sur sa table de chevet.

\- « _J'ai fais des choses qui te semblerait abominables. J'ai tué, j'ai abusé, j'ai torturé que se soit pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres ou de Dumbuldore_ »

\- « _Je ne sais plus si j'ai tué ou non.. je sais que je voulais survivre et protéger à Harry. J'ai lancé beaucoup de sort. Harry en à lancé qui venait de ton livre de potion._ »

\- « _Il a tenté de me lancer mon propre sort_ »

Hermione émit un petit rire. Elle reconnaissait bien la l'impétuosité de son ami.

\- « _J'ai tué des filles de ton âge. Il ne faut pas que tu t'imagines que je suis.. un ange_ »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de murmurer « _je le sais_ » et de lui embrasser l'épaule. Le lendemain Hermione demanda à Severus si il voulait bien l'accompagner en ville. Il accepta, ayant lui aussi des emplettes à faire. Il faisait chaud et bon dehors. Hermione marchait a côté de Snape qui pour une fois marchait à son rythme. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur eux. Ils mangèrent même au restaurant sans se faire embêter plus que nécessaire. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Hermione allait chercher Emilie et lui allait allée des embrumes. Ils prévoyaient de se retrouver pour 15H30 devant les trois balais.

Hermione montra le passage secret à Emilie en passant par le chaudron baveur. Ensuite elle l'emmena à Gringots pour ouvrir un compte ou elle pu déposer de l'argent moldu reconverti en argent sorcier sur son compte. Ensuite elle l'emmena chez Ollivander. Hermione regarda sa montre, elles étaient dans la boutique depuis bientôt une heure, Emilie essayant baguette sur baguette. Même Ollivander semblait désespéré. Enfin il présenta une baguette à Emilie, en voyant l'émotion sur son visage les deux sorciers sure qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa bonne baguette. Elle était en Orme, elle faisait 30 centimètres et son coeur était fait d'une plume de phénix et d'un morceau de ventricule de dragon. Alors qu'Hermione payait pour Emilie, celle-ci était comme une enfant devant un bonbon. En lui remettant sa baguette, Ollivander lui dit qu'elle avait une jumelle. Il l'avait fabriqué en même temps que l'autre mails il ne pensait pas qu'il la vendrait avant des années. Hermione se promena dans les rues avec une Emilie complètement émerveillé. Elle ne cessait de remuer sa baguette dans tout les sens sous l'oeil désapprobateur d'Hermione qui l'emmena dans le magasin d'accessoire pour baguette afin qu'elle puisse acheter un range baguette adaptable pour son bras. Hermione lui montra le sien qui était invisible à l'oeil nu malgré ses bras découvert. D'un simple mouvement, on pouvait faire sortir la baguette. Elles allèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott mais Hermione dit à Emilie qu'elle lui donnerait ses propres manuel scolaire pour qu'elle puisse étudier. En sortant du magasin un journaliste lui sauta dessus.

\- « _Miss. Granger ! Est-il vrai que vous êtes la soeur caché de Harry Potter ?_ »

\- « _Oui je suis la soeur d'Harry, laissé moi maintenant._ »

Elle tenta de se frayer un passage dans le groupe qui s'était formé mais un homme la repoussa violemment en arrière.

\- « _Vous oubliez que c'est la putain de Snape ! Elle se fait baiser par un mangemort ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que lui ! On devrait lui faire payer »_ Le sorcier qui se montrait très véhément sortit sa baguette.

Il fut tout aussi surpris de voir sa baguette s'envoler et atterrir dans la main de Lucius Malfoy qui n'avait nullement perdue de sa superbe.

\- « _Et vous Madisson, il me semble que vous n'avez pas été jugé pour votre participations aux rafles. Vous vous vantiez de savoir débusquer les fuyards il me semble. Avant de juger les autres qui se sont repenti et qui ont reconnu leurs erreurs vous devriez plutôt faire amende honorable._ »

La foule s'était complètement désintéressé d'eux pour s'acharner sur l'homme. Lucius prit les deux jeunes femmes part les épaules et les conduit un peu plus loin juste devant les trois balais.

\- « _Merci .._ »

\- « _Mais je vous en prie Madame Snape. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?_ »

\- « _Oui j'attend Severus ! Emilie je te présente Lucius Malfoy, un ami proche de Severus. , je vous présente Emilie Loiseau, avocate et.._ »

Elle s'était interrompit en voyant l'échange de regard entre son ami et le sorcier. C'était intense et elle eut la désagréable impression de se sentir de trop. Heureusement l'arrivé de Severus Snape interrompit tout ça.

Hermione se dit qu'elle devrait briefer son amie sur l'homme qu'était Lucius Malfoy avant que son amie ne se mette ne tête de le vouloir. Elle la connaissait parfaitement, à partir du moment qu'un homme était dans son viseur, celui-ci avait peu de chance de s'en sortir et elle savait pertinemment que Lucius Malfoy était typiquement le genre d'homme qui avait le physique par l'attirer. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt charmant maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cette air dégout lorsqu'il la regardait. Severus invita Lucius à prendre le thé au manoir et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout les quatre vers le lieu de transplanage.

\- « _Vous travaillez dans quel domaine ?_ »

Emilie avait posé sa question en se mettant au niveau de Lucius ignorant le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione.

\- « J _e fais fructifier mon argent._ »

\- « _Vous êtes donc rentier._ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que le transplanage d'escort se faisait. Pendant que Severus emmener Lucius dans le vestibule, Hermione installa Emilia dans la chambre qu'elle allait occuper durant une semaine et demi. Elle lui fit visiter le manoir et le jardin. Il faisait encore extrêmement chaud et ainsi ils décidèrent de prendre le thé à l'extérieur. Hermione s'eclipsa pour donner ses ordres aux elfes pour le repas et Severus la suivit pour aller ajouter un ingrédient à une potion au sous sol. Alors qu'Hermione revenait suivit par les elfes de maison qui apportait de quoi prendre le thé et grignoter en même temps, elle vit une scène incroyable se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Lucious tenait la main d'Emilie, celle ou se trouvait la chevalière, et il faisait des commentaires dessus.

\- « _Votre famille doit être très anciennes pour avoir ce style de chevalière._ »

\- « _Effectivement.._ »

Et Hermione entendit Emilie racontait son histoire à Lucius, elle crut que celui-ci allait s'enfuit en courant mais au contraire il lui proposa son aide. Hermione fit semblant de tousser avant de pénétrer sur la terrasse. Au final Lucius resta pour le diner, il avait l'air amusé par l'émerveillement constant de la jeune femme face aux manifestations magiques. Tout le monde se régala sur la tarte aux citrons fait par Hermione.

Lucius disparu dans le bureau avec Severus et Hermione resta dans le petit salon avec son amie.

\- « _Hermione qui est cet homme ? Dit moi tout sur lui ? Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau, aussi impressionnant !_ ».

\- « _Emilie.. Lucius Malfoy est une des plus grosses fortunes des sorciers d'Angleterre. Il ne travaille pas, sa famille est juste pleins aux as depuis des générations. C'est un h_ _omme très influent et potentiellement dangereux. C'est un adepte de la magie noire et il n'a pas toujours été du bon côté pendant la guerre_ ».

\- « _La guerre ? Mais quelle guerre Hermione ?_ » demanda son amie perplexe

\- « _Je.. C'est une longue histoire, je vais tout te raconter demain ok ? Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de parler de tout ça avant de dormir.._ ».

Le dimanche s'était passé sans encombre. En fin d'après-midi, Hermione était partit au terrier pour présenter Emilie au Weasley. Les retrouvailles étaient tendu mais très vite tout était redevenu comme avant. Molly l'avait prit à part dans la cuisine la remerciant de ne pas avoir invoqué le droit de duel auprès de Severus pour sauver son honneur bafoué après l'agression Ron. Elle apprit qu'il se rétablissait rapidement et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Hermione avait conscience de ça, Ron avait toujours tendance à s'emporter et s'excuser de son impulsivité après. Elle lui pardonnée parce que l'horcruxe y était pour quelque chose mais il était évident que leur relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle ne pensait pas Ron capable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour rattraper les choses. Après une énième question, Arthur Weasley commença à raconter la guerre à Emilie, Hermione en profita pour s'exciper dans la cuisine et rejoindre Molly et Ginny qui finissait de préparer le repas pour le soir.

Elle s'assit avec les deux femmes à la petite table.

\- « _Alors Hermione tu en es ou avec Severus ?_ »

\- « _Honnêtement nulle part.. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.. Je ne sais pas comment interagir avec lui.. Il y a toujours de la gène au départ lorsqu'on est ensemble et j'ai la véritable impression qu'il est toujours entrain de fuir ma présence. Parfois il à l'air très accessible et à d'autres moments il est tellement renfermée que c'est presque effrayant !_ » Hermione avait dit ça en soupirant.

\- « _Tu sais Hermione, la magie pure fait bien les choses. C'est vrai que les circonstances sont étranges mais je pense que quelques parts Severus Snape était ce que tu recherchais et vice versa. C'est un homme pas facile qui à du se forger seule et je pense qu'il n'y a personne de mieux que toi pour l'apaiser. Et c'est aussi un homme extrêmement intelligent, fin et délicat._ »

\- « _Tu as sans doute raison Molly.. C'est ce que je me dis parfois mais.._ »

\- « _Hermione tu dois essayer d'oublier l'aspect professeur élève, de toute manière il n'est plus ton professeur ! Et il est primordiale de se concerter et de toujours communiquer dans un mariage, qu'importe la période. Surtout dans votre situation.._ » - « _J'ai du mal à réaliser à quel point c'est sérieux.._ » dit tristement Hermione.

\- « _Peut-être qu'il se dit la même chose Hermione et peut-être même qu'il pense que dès que tu seras en France tu feras tranquillement ta vie et que lui pourra continuer à faire sa vie de son côté avec la Gurtensburg !_ » prononça rapidement Ginny

Molly donna un coup de torchon à Ginny attisant la curiosité d'Hermione. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Snape était aussi humain qu'elle. Toute fois elle se demandait qui était cette Gurtensberg. Elle apprit donc que durant toutes l'année Snape aurait côtoyé une certaine Patricia Gurtensberg, sorcière Hebdo spéculait, se demandant si c'était une amie ou une amante, ou une cousine éloignée en raison de leur chevelure noire et de leur teint pale ou si c'était sa petite amie. il y avait plusieurs clichés les montrants à différents endroits, notamment en Allemagne et en France.

\- « _Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça Hermione pour ne pas te perturber. Ce n'est que ce que dit le magazine mais il est important que tu en parles à Severus, c'est un homme alors si il fréquentait une autre sorcière ce ne sera pas autant mal vu que pour toi.. et de plus ça te rendra la vie difficile. Je ne connais pas bien Severus mais je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de personne à manquer de respect volontairement. Tu devrais plutôt te méfier de cette Patricia. De ce que j'en sais, elle fait partie de ces femmes qui une fois qu'elles ont un homme dans le viseur, elles sont prête à tout pour l'avoir._ »

Encore une fois Hermione ressentit cette sensation bizarre, à l'idée que Snape continuait à voir une autre femme et à faire l'amour avec elle. Sous le conseil de Molly elle lui envoya un Patronus, l'invitant à manger avec eux. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit que c'était lui. Spontanément elle lui fit un grand sourire, il posa un regard neutre sur elle tendit qu'Hermione prenait sa lourde cape pour la déposer sur le porte manteau. Elle observa Arthur l'accueillir chaleureusement. Hermione était sur son petit nuage voyant à quel point tout se passait merveilleusement bien, elle se posa des questions quand elle aperçut George entrainé Snape dans un coin.

\- « _Mais Hermione.. ce n'est pas trop difficile pour tes amis_ de voir Severus alors qu'ils se sont fait torturer plusieurs fois sous ses yeux et même par lui ? »

\- « _C'est étrange, mais plusieurs d'entre eux seraient certainement mort si il n'avait pas été le directeur, il a beaucoup limité les dégâts et cette fameuse nuit ou nous sommes rentrés au château.. Il a tué les deux sbires de Voldemort avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre._ »

\- « _Il peut voler ? C'est vraiment un sorcier très puissant.._ »

\- « _Effectivement et très intelligent qui plus est.. il à un savoir monstre._ »

Voyant l'heure tardive, Hermione laissa son amie se coucher et se dirigea prestement vers sa propre chambre, elle rentra doucement voyant la lumière éteinte. Pensant que le maître des potions dormait déjà elle voulu faire le moin de bruit possible et se déshabilla à côté de la table de chevet. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit son bras contre sa peau nu.

\- « _La prochaine fois, tu me préviendras un peu plus tôt_ » Sa voix était neutre.

\- « _Oui.. Pardon.. Severus.._ » Répondit-elle en murmurant

Ils ne parlèrent plus mais cependant Hermione repensa à ce que madame Weasley lui avait dit sur l'importance de la communication dans un couple. Severus n'était pas un homme très loquace mais il venait très clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait à l'avenir être plus courtoise. Donc il n'en avait pas rien à faire de la situation. Cette petite phrase avait suffit pour rassurer Hermione sur le fait qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction avec lui. Cette union l'a dérangeait au départ car elle n'avait pas eu le choix mais ça intervenait justement quand elle n'avait plus rien et jusqu'à présent Severus avait été présent. Et puis grâce à lui elle avait un toit, elle avait pu s'inscrire dans une école, intellectuellement il l'a comblait bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle était encore très loin d'être à son niveau. Peut-être que lui ne croyait pas en elle ? Peut-être qu'il se disait que malgré son courage pendant la guerre, elle ne serait pas capable de voir au-delà de sa carapace et de faire avec son caractère.

Hermione ferma les yeux en se disant que peut-être que oui elle ne pourrait jamais se faire entièrement à son caractère mais elle pourrait surement petit à petit percer sa carapace.

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent agréablement bien, Severus était la plus part du temps dans son bureau ou dans le laboratoire au sous sol. Hermione entrainait Emilie dans le jardin aux sortilèges les plus basiques, celle-ci progressait bien et Hermione avait l'âme professorale. La première chose qu'on apprenait aux jeunes sorciers c'était de sentir le fluide magique à travers leur corps, certains sorciers arrivaient à le ressentir autour d'eux. C'était le cas d'Hermione et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu créer le sortilège « _Opugno_ ». Emilie maitrisait déjà sa magie ainsi il lui était plus facile d'apprendre les sorts. Elle sortait sa baguette à chaque occasion en étant émerveillé.

Alors qu'Hermione cuisinait le repas du soir, un gigot d'agneau accompagnait de légumes rôtis au four et d'un crumble salé. Mornille vient la prévenir que Lucius Malfoy viendrait diner le soir. Enfaite il ne restait plus quelques minutes de cuisson et elle savait que Severus devait arriver dans les cinq minutes et elle avait prévu qu'il se mette à table dans les vingt minutes suivant. Elle n'avait rien pour l'apéritif. Paniquant, elle songea soudait à l'aide que les elfes pourraient li apporter. Elle donna pour ordre à Mornille de dresser la table pour quatre invités et de prévenir Emilie qu'il recevait . Elle invoqua Gobelus pour qu'il se charge de sortir les plats du four et de les apporter à table pour le diner et aussi de confectionner quelque chose à grignoter pour l'apéritif. Elle se précipita dans sa propre chambre pour troquer son vieux jean et ses vielles basquettes contre quelque chose de plus acceptable. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Emilie, elle avait saisit à quel point l'apparence pouvait être important dans certains milieu. Lucius était l'ami de Severus et elle allait surement être amené à le côtoyer régulièrement. Elle enfila sa robe noir, la parure offert par Emilie pour son anniversaire. Elle fut contente d'être une sorcière encore une fois, le maquillage se fait bien plus rapidement. Elle lança un sort sur ses cheveux pour rendre les boucles beaucoup plus souples et elle les attacha en laissant retomber plusieurs boucles à l'arrière. Elle chaussa ses escarpins, se mit un rouge à lèvre rouge et attrapa son étole. Elle se trouvait juste devant la porte d'entrée tandis qu'Emilie descendait les marches du grand escalier avec une robe rose poudrée, comme d'habitude elle était magnifique. Au même moment Severus entra dans le hall avec Lucius.

Severus leva son sourcil laissant deviner à Hermione qu'il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver juste là. Hermione se sentit définitivement hypocrite en souriant à Lucius. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner et à voir ou se trouvait le faux dans ses paroles. Il est vrai que des événements aussi forts que la guerre changeait les personnalités en bien ou en mal. Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui restait dangereux à ses yeux. Durant le repas elle était médusée des regards de velours que lui lançait son amie.

\- « _Comment vont votre femme et votre fils_ » demanda hypocritement Hermione cherchant juste à faire passer un message à son ami.

\- « _Je vous remercie de la question, madame. Narcissa est actuellement à Salem chez une cousine et Draco en visite à sa belle famille, les Greengrass. »_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le questionner d'avantage car Emilie se mit à lui poser des questions sur sa propre famille et son importance dans le monde sorcier. Elle savait flatter l'égo de l'homme.

\- « _Vous avez un elfe qui sait très bien cuisiné !_ »s'exclama Lucius

\- « _Oh oui effectivement, Gobelus est un fin cuisinier mais c'est Hermione qui a fait le repas ce soir_! » S'exclama joyeusement Emilie.

Il eut un petit blanc et Lucius félicita Severus d'avoir une épouse aux talents cachés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans son milieu des femmes cuisiner ou tout du moins c'était pour les amis proches.

Severus alla prendre un digestif dans son bureau avec Lucius et les filles restèrent dans le petit salon.

\- « M _ais qu'est-ce qu'il est coincé ce Lucius décidément ! C'est incroyable, je comprends qu'en société on puisse avoir un certain comportement mais la.. tout de même_ »

\- « _Alors je te dirais que j'étais son ennemie depuis longtemps et qu'il s'est souvent mal comportés avec moi à cause de préjuger._ »

\- « _Ce n'est plus ton ennemie ?_ »

\- « _Honnêtement après toutes ces années de guerre dans l'ombre, la bataille finale, je n'ai plus envie de haïr qui que se soit. La seule personne que je pourrais détester elle est morte durant la bataille_ »

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait.. ?_ »

Hermione murmura « finite » et son glamour disparu, laissant apparaître « Sang de bourbe » sur son avant bras. La cicatrice était rouge. Emilie était horrifié, elle s'apprêta à toucher sa cicatrice quand Hermione l'en empêcha lui expliquant que c'était encore douloureux aux touchés.

\- « _Mais il n'existe pas de potion ou de crème pour te soigner ?_ »

\- « _Il y en a une qui m'apaise.. Mais c'est de la magie noire.. il faudrait quelque chose de puissant pour l'apaiser et réduire la cicatrice._ »

Emilie prit Hermione dans ses bras durant quelques minutes. Elle comprenait enfin toute l'horreur de cette guerre. Après l'étreinte Hermione partit se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et alors qu'elle en revenait elle vit Emilie débout face à Lucius qui lui faisait un baise main et qui lui fit un bref sourire. Emilie lui renvoya un sourire doublé d'un regard charmeur. Quand il partit Hermione laissa Severus se diriger vers leurs chambres et monta quelques marches avec Emilie.

\- « _Emilie, tu dois garder en tête que Lucius Malfoy est un homme dangereux et avec beaucoup d'influence, il peut à lui seul réduire à néant la carrière d'une personne qu'il a prit en grippe même avec son passé de mangemort.. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer mais fait attention, sa femme pourrait te lancer un duel et se serait un combat à mort. Il n'y a pas eu de duel pendant des siècles alors ne déclenche pas le premier_. »

Emilie monta à sa chambre en grommelant, trouvant injuste qu'à chaque fois qu'un homme l'intéressée il était déjà attaché à un autre. Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent en se mettant sur leur trente et un pour se rendre à la cérémonie des diplômes qui se tenait en fin de journée. Emilie essayait de contenir Hermione qui était au bord de l'apoplexie s'imaginant qu'il y avait eu une erreur et qu'au final elle n'avait pas son diplôme. En arrivant devant les grilles, le petit groupe se sépara, Hermione comprenant que Severus participait contre son grès à la remise des diplômes. Il serait celui qui leur donnerait en main propre le papier symbolisant leur fin d'étude. Hermione avança tant bien que mal avec Emilie qui tentait de se maitriser mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par le château. Elle retrouva la famille Weasley au complet et Emilie fut ravie de les voir. Elle les présenta tour à tour à plusieurs anciens camarades. Il eu un discours sur la guerre, sur Albus. Hermione fut heureuse de voir Harry qui vient s'assoir en bout de rang à côté d'elle. Ron qui le suivait la salua gêné et s'assit juste derrière elle à côté de sa mère qui lui avait réservé une place. Les applaudissements s'enchainés et Hermione avait son coeur qui battait à tout rompre se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas été appelé. Harry lui prit la main tentant de la rassurer.

\- « _Il y a des jours heureux qui comptent, qu'il faut savourer et célébrer à leurs justes valeurs, comme ce jour de réussite qu'est la remise des diplômes, que ce soit pour les étudiants, pour leurs familles ainsi que pour le personnels de Poudlard et des sorciers d'Angleterre. Je remercie les étudiants pour leurs efforts et leur volonté et aussi tous ceux qui ont oeuvré à leur réussite. Il est important pour moi aujourd'hui de vous dire notre fierté et notre émotion de nous les professeurs de célébrer aujourd'hui la réussite de vos enfants. Vous êtes à un tournant important de votre vie. Vous avez pû donner libre court à vos passions, à votre soif de connaissance durant vos années à Poudlard. Vous vous êtes notamment construit à travers une vie collective particulièrement riche en expériences positives, en solidarité et amitiés solides. Poudlard, le ministère de la magie, vos familles se sont engagés pour vous faire réussir. Vous êtes maintenant de jeunes sorciers privilégies avec une solide éducation qui vous donne une excellente compréhension du monde dans lequel vous allez évoluer. Je souhaite que vous rendiez aux centuples ce que vous avez reçu. Soyez acteur de deux qui construisent le monde, vous pouvez être de ceux qui comptent, qui décident, qui façonnent. Le monde de demain sera celui que vous construirez. Si vous êtes indifférents, passifs alors ne vous étonnez pas que ce monde puisse devenir dur et inhumain, sans morale ni valeur. N'hésitez pas à prendre vos responsabilités. Engagez-vous dans votre travail, dans votre vie familiale. Battez-vous parce que vous le valez bien. Soyez heureux !_ » résonna la voix de Minerva.

Tout le monde se leva applaudissant à tout rompre le discours de la directrice. Il était fort, émouvant et pleins de sens pour tous les sorciers présent.

\- « _A présent j'appelle Hermione Prince Snap_ e »

A peine levée les flashes la mitraillèrent de toute part, les photographes l'encerclant, elle se sentit écrasé mais Harry se leva aussitôt, l'attrapant par la main. Elle fut surprise de voir Ron se mettre devant elle et faire de la place tandis qu'elle avançait dans la foule de journaliste. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'estrade et retournèrent à leur place. Hermione adressant un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête à Ron. Peut-être qu'avec du temps, les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant.

\- « N _ous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de remettre le trophée d'assiduité depuis Severus Tobias Snape en 1978 qui avait lui aussi obtenu Optimal à sa moyenne de fin d'étude. Nous sommes tous ravis d'avoir eu une élève comme Hermione. Une jeune sorcière qui a maintes reprises nous a montré son courage, son sens indéfectible de l'honneur et son amour pour les autres. Nous avons le plaisir de lui remettre le trophée de la meilleure élève par l'éminent potionniste Giusseppe Ferro qui a lui même supervisé les épreuves de potions d'Hermione. »_

Hermione prit le trophée tout en serrant la main tendu du professeur Ferro. Elle se dirigea vers Severus qui lui tendit son diplôme, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant s'apprêtant s'en réfléchir _à_ le prendre dans ses bras tellement qu'elle était heureuse. Seulement le regard d'avertissement de Severus la mit en garde contre toutes démonstrations affectueuse. Plus qu'un avertissement il avait semblé surtout effrayé et déstabilisé par la spontanéité d'Hermione.

\- « _Tâchez autant que possible de vous entourer des meilleures personnes qui soient et si un jour vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes la meilleur personne qui soit dans la pièce, sachez qu'il est temps de changer de pièce.*_ »

Ainsi Minerva conclu la cérémonie invitant tout le monde à se rendre dans la grande salle pour le toast de début de soirée. Hermione descendit de l'estrade rejoint par Harry et Emilie, tandis que les journalistes étaient attirés par le ministre et sa nouvelle amie ainsi que par Lucius Malfoy. Tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la grande salle Hermione avec Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny et Neville se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch pour le montrer à Emilie. En revenant à la soirée Hermione voulu montrer à Emilie la pièce ou elle avait attendu lors de sa première année avant la répartition. Son amie avait décidé de s'inscrire à l'école pour rattraper tout son retard, ainsi elle aurait une évaluation de remise à niveau fin Aout, pour voir dans quelle année elle pourrait commencer son apprentissage évolutif.

Hermione commençait à vouloir rentrer, on n'avait de cesse de l'interroger sur son mariage avec Snape en lui posant des questions parfois déplacés. Elle s'extirpa dans la salle des professeurs et fut surprise d'y trouver Severus. Elle aurait quasiment sursauté car il se tenait dans un recoin de la salle derrière un fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit dans le fauteuil et se tourna vers lui.

\- « _Oh votre lacet est défait !_ » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui refaire. Il lui tendit une main quand elle voulu se redresser. Elle se demanda si il ressentait lui aussi ce courant lorsqu'il se touchait. C'était comme des petits picotements agréable dans le ventre. Elle se dit que c'était certainement à cause du lien magique. Elle baissa les yeux se disant que décidément son regard était vraiment intense.

\- « _Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on rentre ?_ » Elle dit cela en levant lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- « _Allons-y. Emilie ?_ »

\- « _Je pense qu'elle voudra rester un peu.. je vais demander à Wincky de la ramener lorsqu'elle le voudras_ »

Hermione salua ses amis et sans surprise Emilie voulu rester encore et elle promit à Hermione en blaguant qu'elle n'entrainerait pas Lucius dans les recoins sombres du château. Hermione rejoint Severus à l'entrée en se disant qu'elle avait surtout peur du contraire.

Elle prit sa douche après Severus. Elle s'allongea auprès de lui et resta un moment silencieuse le regardant à la dérobé.

\- « _J'aimerais.. j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître.. Severus_ » Elle avait dit ça en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

\- « _Je ne suis pas un objet de ragot pour vos petits-amis._ » Il lui avait répondu froidement.

\- « _Absolument pas, je.. je ne suis pas comme ça et je pense que tu le sais. C'est juste que c'est peut-être mieux pour que ça fonctionne entre nous, pour qu'on est confiance l'un en l'autre. Je te fais déjà entièrement confiance. J'aimerais que tu es confiance en moi._ »

Il ne lui répondit pas et éteignit la lumière. Hermione s'approcha de lui et elle posa simplement sa main sur son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait toujours été attirée par Severus Snape, au-delà du lien, sa personne la fascinait et elle avait réellement envie de le découvrir, d'apprendre à le connaître.

 **J'espère que chapitre vous a plu, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos** **impressions quelles soient positifs ou négatifs ! ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine ..**

 **La Sorcière :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Helle Everyone ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de cette longue absence.. entre les partiels, mon déménagement et me problèmes internet.. j'admet que j'ai un peu galéré ! Mais je vous prie de me pardonner ! Le positif dans tout ça c'est que j'ai actuellement trois chapitres d'avance et je suis entrai de finir d'écrire le chapitre 10. Merci encore pour vos review ! Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Aout 1999**

Hermione avait passé la fin du mois de Juillet avec ses amis en France. Ils en avaient profité pour visiter les nombreux lieux touristiques sorciers. Ils appréciaient tout les trois cette parenthèse loin du monde sorcier anglais et Ron en profitait pour se remettre de ses séquelles loin des journalistes. Emilie les avait brièvement rejoints à quelques reprises malgré le fait qu'elle soit accaparé par les cours de rattrapage qu'elle prenait avec des professeurs particuliers. Hermione s'était demandé comment elle avait fait pour trouver ces éminents professeurs mais la jeune femme avait fait mine d'ignorer sa question avant de lui avouer que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui lui avait conseillé ces sorciers là en France. Il lui avait dit que c'était mieux pour elle d'acquérir un excellent niveau avant de commencer à se faire connaître dans le monde magique sorcier ou elle avait l'intention d'ouvrir son propre cabinet d'avocat. Elle avait en même temps un professeur qui lui faisait une mise à niveau dans le droit sorcier. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle la soutenait à cent pour cent mais qu'à l'avenir elle devait éviter d'accepter trop facilement les propositions de , lui rappelant ainsi les dettes sorciers. Elle lui rappela qu'elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas devoir quelque chose à n'importe qui. Elles s'était quittée contente de leur court moment passé ensemble. Hermione quant à elle était retourné à La Chaumière. C'est le nom qu'ils avaient donné avec les garçons à la maison qu'ils avaient loué à cause d'une petite cabane au fond du jardin avec le toit en chaume.

La maison était très jolie avec deux étages et une grand jardin très bien entretenue. L'aménagement intérieur était moderne et les lits étaient confortable. Les autres maisons étaient à 1 kilomètre, ce qui était parfait pour des sorciers pratiquant constamment la magie.

Hermione était assise à l'extérieur entrain d'écrire une lettre à Severus Snape. Elle lui racontait avec moult détail ses vacances, ce qu'elle avait fait, elle décrivait la maison. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas de réponse mais il était important pour elle qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas même si ça ne faisait que deux semaines. Elle avait réussi à se faire tolérer par l'homme, elle ne voulait pas avoir à tout recommencer à chaque fois qu'ils restaient un moment sans se voir. Ce qui était le plus dure c'était le vide qu'elle ressentait quand il n'était pas présent. Toute sa magie le recherchait.

Hermione accrocha sa lettre à la patte du hiboux avant de rentrer se préparer quelque chose à manger. Les garçons étaient partie à un match de Quidditch avec Ginny. Hermione resta encore trois jours le temps que la famille Weasley au complet arrive en voiture pour faire moins suspect et laissa sa chambre à Arthur et Molly.

Elle transplanna directement au manoir après avoir fait le voyage en train. Elle arriva en début de soirée. A peine la grille franchit elle se fit acceullir par un elfe qui s'occupa de son bagage. Hermione demanda à Mornille de ne pas prévenir le Maître de son arrivée. Elle était excitée et à la fois anxieuse. Elle ne devait pas rentrer avant deux semaines. Hermione se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre pour se rafraichir et se laver les mains. Elle observa brièvement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des coquelicots dessus. La robe lui épousait la taille avant de s'évaser légèrement. Le décolleté en v laissé voir sa poitrine et son teint bronzé.

Hermione se déchaussa et se dirigea lentement vers la véranda. Son coeur battait vite. Elle même ne comprenait pas cette hâte. Elle rentra doucement et s'avança jusqu'au centre de celle-ci et le vit dans la piscine, les bras appuyé sur les rebords et un verre de ce qu'elle supposait être du whisky pur feu posé à coté de lui. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, Hermione ayant l'impression qu'elle allait s'embraser de l'intérieur.

Doucement elle fit glisser sa bretelle droite, puis sa bretelle gauche tout en fixant Snape. Elle fit choir sa robe à ses pieds et lentement s'approcha du rebord. Hermione se laissa glisser dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, laissant apercevoir ses tétons durcit. Elle avança vers lui les joues toujours empourprés sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme qui se trouvait désormais au niveau de sa poitrine. Hermione se baissa et l'embrassa doucement, enroulement ses bras autour de son cou. La réponse ne fut pas immédiate mais il lui répondit et Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se poser délicatement sur la courbe de ses fesses et remonter vers le haut de son dos. Leurs baiser se fit plus passionnée, les frottements plus intenses et les gémissements d'Hermione se faisait plus distincts. Ils ressentaient tout les deux une envie pressentante, dévorante. Il se leva brusquement et la portant presque se retourna pour la poser sur le rebord, léchant et suçant sa poitrine. Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, elle se laissa entièrement aller au plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de Snape. Rapidement elle en voulu plus, s'appuyant sur ses bras, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau et l'homme la retourna se penchant pour lui embrasser le cou et la faisant se pencher en avant, il se glissa en elle la faisant presque crier. Il la mena vers l'orgasme et elle le voulait plus encore en elle. Elle voulait qu'il se fonde en elle, qu'il l'imprègne. Alors qu'il s'écroula contre elle, elle leva le bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et murmura son prénom.

Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Severus Snape mais elle savait que cet homme l'électrisait et elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine que la magie en était entièrement la cause.

 **Mi Aout 1999**

Hermione était encore au château tandis que Snape était partit à un rendez-vous avez George Weasley qui souhaitait lui présenter un projet. Hermione continua donc seule la supervision de la rénovation du château. C'est vrai qu'il était magnifique mais elle ne se voyait pas y habiter seule avec Snape. Il ne restait plus que le grand bureau du grand-père de Snape à ranger. Aucun des deux n'y avait pénétré jusqu'à présent. Hermione baguette en main y rentra, elle se méfiait des antres de sorcier pratiquant la magie noire. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant dans le bureau. Hermione se doutait que les choses les plus précieuses devaient se trouver dans le coffre de la famille. Par hasard elle se cogna à un tableau et le fit presque tomber, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un coffre fort derrière. Il y avait juste une poignée. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir l'ouvrir, il lui vient l'idée d'utiliser son propre sang et cela fonctionna. A l'intérieur se trouvait cinq amulettes avec des runes anciennes. Elle prit le temps de les recopier puis les remit à leurs places dans le coffre. Elle trouva aussi une boite de correspondance entre Eileen Prince et sa propre mère. Il y avait des clichés de Snape nourrisson à différents moments. Les lettres parlaient de lui et de son désarroi. Hermione mit précieusement les lettres dans son sac à main. Intuitivement elle savait que comme pour les albums, il ne fallait pas que Severus tombe dessus. Il n'était pas prêt. Elle découvrit aussi les lettres de propriétés d'une boutiques se trouvant à Près-au-lard. Elle les prit aussi se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la boutique.

 **Fin Aout 1999**

Hermione lisait dans le parc de Poudlard, elle était détendu. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas passé l'été plongé dans ses manuels scolaires pour l'année scolaire arrivante. Côtoyer Snape avait été mille fois mieux que des manuels scolaires. Sa masse de savoir était impressionnant. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'absenter plusieurs jours d'affiler pour aller chercher des plantes et d'autres choses pour ses recherches. Il voulait ouvrir pour la fin d'année une boutique d'apothicaire à près-au-lard et il faisait en sorte de fabriquer de nouvelles potions s'axant sur les problèmes que les sorciers ayant subi des sortilèges noires durant la guerre pouvait avoir. Il travaillait aussi sur une crème contre les cicatrices magiques. Désormais il n'y avait plus ce gène entre eux, ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre et avaient toujours des conversations enrichissantes. Ils avaient continué à faire connaissance d'une manière plus intime. Hermione déclenchait toujours ces moments là. Elle adorait la dextérité du Maître des potions. Il avait gardé sa carapace mais il lui avait fait une place dans sa vie. Ses amis venaient la voir de temps, Giny venait deux à trois fois par semaine étant tombé totalement amoureuse de la piscine de la véranda surtout depuis qu'elles avaient découvert que le toit s'ouvrait. Harry lui écrivait faisant passer des messages de Ron. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver à vivre avec le jeune homme même si leurs relation semblait redevenir normal .

 **Septembre 1999**

La rentrée des classes s'était extrêmement bien passé et Hermione s'était fait des amis des le premier jours. Les sorciers de sa classe venait d'Afrique, de l'Europe et de l'Asie. Elle avait racontée sa journée en étant très excitée le soir même aux garçons. C'était tellement différent de sa première année à Poudlard. Il y avait le tronc commun de médicomagie ensuite il y avait diverses options. Hermione avait prit la cosmétique et soins aux créatures magiques. Elle avait été rassurée de voir que les cours n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Hagrid. Elle avait attendu de prendre ses repères, de s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison avant d'écrire une longue lettre à Snape lui racontant avec moules détails ses cours, ses nouveaux amis, la cohabitation avec les garçons. A Emilie et Giny elle leur écrivit a peu près la même chose mais avec plus de détails typiquement féminins.

A son anniversaire Emilie et Giny firent le déplacement. Elle eut la surprise de voir un grand duc noir frapper à la fenêtre alors qu'elle dégustait le gâteau d'anniversaire avec ses amis. Il y avait une lettre et un petit paquet.

 _\- « Je te conseille de ne pas t'arrêter uniquement à tes manuels scolaires et d'aller plus loin par ta propre pensée. Joyeux anniversaire. »_

 _S.S._

Les garçons se scandalisèrent devant la formalité de Snape et empressèrent Hermione d'ouvrir le petit paquet. C'était un petit pot en marbre avec une crème qui sentait l'amande avec une teinte légèrement pistache. Il y avait un petit mot tout aussi bref qui indiquait d'appliquer la crème en massant chaque soir avant le couché sur sa cicatrice. Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux, pour la première fois elle avait sous les yeux la preuve que Severus Snape n'était pas indifférent à son bien être.

 **Octobre 1999**

Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Snape depuis leur rentrée scolaire. Ils échangeaient régulièrement par courrier. Hermione avait commencé par lui parler souvent de ses cours et ensuite elle avait scrupuleusement fait attention, lui poser des questions sur tel ou tel potion, lui poser des questions sur ses propres activités et peu à peu, elle avait introduit des choses plus personnelles. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à se dévoiler mais il lui avait répondu quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas se couper les cheveux. Il lui avait simplement répondu que qu'importe sa décision, le résultat devrait convenir. Hermione s'était aperçu qu'elle attendait souvent avec impatience les lettres de Severus qui se faisaient de plus en plus longue. Elle trainait dans le séjour le temps d'être seule au coin du feu pour les lires tranquillement. A travers ses mots, elle croyait lire un intérêt à ce qu'elle faisait, à qui elle était. Elle avait l'impression qu'une intimité commençait à se tisser entre eux à travers les lettres.

Le manège des lettres continuaient. Hermione était complètement prise au jeu, cherchant le plus subtil indice montrant que le professeur était dans le même état qu'elle. Novembre était bien entamé et Hermione commençait à être fatigué du rythme intensif des cours. Les élèves se préparait à faire leur stage de quatre mois dès le mois de Janvier. La jeune femme stressait de ne pas avoir encore trouvée un centre de médicomagie voulant bien l'accueillir. Elle avait même postulé à Saint Mangouste. C'est en soupirant qu'elle sortit de son dernier cours.

\- « _Hey Hermione ! Attends moi !_ »

La jeune femme se retourna sur Marcus. C'était un jeune homme grand, les cheveux châtains-miel, les yeux verts et il avait un sourire magnifique. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Hermione et ils étaient la plus part du temps en binôme. Il venait une à deux fois la semaine manger avec Hermione et ses amis ou alors il venait travailler un devoir avec elle. Sa mère était anglaise et son père Français. Elle avait cru comprendre que sa famille faisait partit de la Guilde Blanche qui prônait l'utilisation absolu de la magie blanche. Hermione avait évitée d'aborder le sujet avec lui n'ayant pas une opinion bien clair sur le sujet. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Viktor, elle n'avait plus du tout une vision aussi tranché sur la magie blanche ou noir. Et Severus en était le parfait exemple selon elle. Il maîtrisait la magie noire et pourtant il pouvait lancer un patronus. Sa masse de travaille ne lui avait pas permit de faire plus de recherche sur cette fameuse Guilde.

Le soir des vacances de Noël, Hermione invita Marcus et quelques autres amis de sa classe à venir faire une petite soirée dans la maison en plus de son groupe d'amis habituelle. Elle fut un petit peu gênée lorsqu'une de ses amies de classe se mit à coller un peu trop Harry avec l'alcool qui lui montait au nez. Ginny finit par lui faire comprendre fermement que Harry, c'était chasse gardée.

Encore une fois Hermione était très contente de son année, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se faire des amis aussi facilement même si la célébrité aidé grandement. Sa clairvoyance lui avait rapidement permit de cerner les vrai des faux amis. Et c'est ainsi que Marcus, Sophie et Marie et Aziz s'était retrouvée intégrée au groupe. Aziz avait son âge et il venait du Sénégal et il avait un grand savoir magique. Marcus avait prit 25ans durant l'été. Sophie aussi avait le même âge qu'elle. Marie avec qui elle était devenue rapidement très proche avait prit 30 ans en Novembre. Elle venait des états-unis et avait tout quitté pour venir dans l'école en France. Hermione savait qu'elle avait une vie de famille très compliquée, qu'elle avait perdue son petit garçon alors qu'il avait trois ans et qu'elle en avait profité pour fuir un sorcier qui était très violent avec elle.

Hermione soupira de bonheur, elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait. Elle était heureuse de rentrer le lendemain retrouver le manoir, de fêter Noël. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir comment Severus réagirait en ouvrant son cadeau.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, elle laissa ses amis et monta finir de préparer ses affaires. Sans surprise elle vit que deux de ses sacs n'étaient plus là hormis son gros sac de voyage. Wincky rangeait plus vite que son ombre. La sorcière savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, l'elfe devait déjà être entrain de ranger ses affaires au manoir et de cacher les cadeaux. Elle trouva quand même étrange que Wincky ait oublié un sac. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle prit une douche et rangea ses affaires de toilettes dans son sac tout en se demandant pourquoi Wincky était partit si prestement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Marcus pénétra dans sa chambre.

\- « _Ah je te cherchais Hermione.. Tu prépares déjà tes affaires ?_ »

\- « _Oui, mon elfe de Maison vient me chercher d'ici une heure. J'aimerais rentrer assez tôt_ »

\- « _D'accord.. Hermione.. Je voulais t'inviter à venir chez moi pour les vacances et aussi t'inviter à fêter Noël avec ma famille et moi.._ »

Hermione se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, regardant gênée Marcus qui s'était entre temps assise sur son lit.

\- « _Je.. Ecoute Marcus.._ »

\- « T _u penses qu'il t'en empêchera ? Je ne pense pas, regarde il ne s'est pas manifesté une seule fois depuis que tu es ici._ »

\- « _Il ne m'en empêchera pas et tu sais il a beaucoup de chose à faire entre ses recherches et la confection des potions_ »

\- « _Je vois bien que tu essaies de le défendre Hermione mais ne t'en sens pas obligé de rester ! Tu es trop gentil et naïve ! J'imagine même pas ce que tu dois ressentir d'être avec un homme tel que lui.._ »

\- « _Ça suffit Marcus. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Si je ne parle pas de façon intime de Severus, c'est qu'il ne l'apprécierait absolument pas. Il tient à sa sphère privée. Contrairement à ce que tu crois c'est un homme droit et loyale. Il me donne toujours des bons conseils et jamais il ne m'empêcherait de faire quoi que se soit. Je ne rentre pas par obligation, je rentre parce j'ai hâte de retrouver mon chez moi et j'ai hâte de retrouver Severus parce que figure toi que c'est une personne très appréciable._ »

Elle lui avait dit ça en lui jetant un regard excédé. Hermione observa Marcus se renfermer et perdre un peu de la couleur. Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas montrée trop agressive mais elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait derrière elle. Hermione se retourna et vit Snape qui dévisageait Marcus. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- « _Nous pouvons y aller_ »

Elle prit son sac du lit tout en lançant un regard noir à Marcus et passa devant Severus. Elle dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde, ses amies se tordant le cou pour voir qui était le fameux Severus Snape. Elle réduisit son bagage et le mit dans sa poche. Ils sortirent de la propriété et marchèrent une vingtaine de minute avant que Severus lui tende son bras lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait le saisir. Ils arrivèrent sur une zone de transplanage. Hermione s'étonna, qu'ils soient dans Montpellier mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser ne serai-ce qu'une question, qu'il lui attrapa le bras et saisit une bouteille de bière. Hermione reconnut immédiatement l'aspiration du porte au loin. Par réflexe elle agrippa plus encore le bras de Severus. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Elle observa autour d'elle pendant que Snape transformait sa cape en un long manteau noir. Elle se dit que quelque chose avait changé chez lui mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Il héla un taxi et donna une adresse. Hermione était émerveillée quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à Paris. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hôtel du nom de Lancaster. Hermione ne fit même pas attention quand l'hôtesse les regarda d'une façon suspicieuse se posant visiblement des questions sur leur différence d'âge. Hermione en rentrant dans la chambre vit que Severus y était déjà installé et elle comprit qu'il était venu la chercher exprès. Il la regardait sans rien dire assit sur le lit.

\- « _Nous allons rester combien de temps ? »_ Dit-elle tentant de contenir son excitation.

\- « _Durant toute la semaine.. Nous allons rentrer pour Noël. »_

Hermione eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais elle se retient sachant que pour l'homme ça devait déjà être un effort d'être venu la chercher au lieu de retourner directement en anglettere. Elle savait d'après sa lettre qu'il était en France pour une histoire familiale mais il ne précisait pas vraiment quoi. Elle été heureuse d'être intégré dans son périple.

Ils passèrent les premiers jours à faire des visites. Si au début Hermione tentait de maintenir son excitation, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour la laisser éclater au grand jour sous l'oeil désabusé de Severus. Pour l'avant dernier soir ils allèrent à l'opéra. Le dernier jour commença très bien, Hermione s'étirant de tout son long en se réveillant tandis que Snape relisait des notes à côtés d'elle. Le matin ils se promenèrent puis il fut décidé d'aller manger le midi dans une taverne sur l'île Saint Louis.

Hermione trouva amusant d'être assit à une grande table. Snape ne fit pas de commentaire mais il semblait tendu d'être assit à côté d'une douzaine de personne. Ce qu'ils avaient commandé arriva en même temps que la commande du groupe assit à côté d'eux. Snape arriva à ce moment là, ignorant les regards insistants qu'on lui lançait. Ceci rappela à Hermione que la différence d'âge dans les deux mondes n'était absolument pas vu de la même manière. Alors que Severus enlevait son manteau tout en prenant place en face d'Hermione, un vieux monsieur toussota cherchant visiblement à attirer leur attention, ce qui fut rapidement fait.

\- « _Hum mon père, voudriez-vous bien bénir ce repas pour nous ?_ »

Le vielle homme avait parlé avec une voix douce et les autres convives qui devaient être de sa famille regardaient Severus avec une joie à peine dissimuler, s'attendant à l'acceptation de celui-ci. Hermione avait un sourire éclatant s'empêchant de toute ses forces de rire. Elle du faire plus d'effort face à l'expression surprise de Snape, ce qui était rare chez lui. Là-dessus Hermione explosa de rire, s'attirant les regards étonnés de la tablée. Voyant que Severus semblait visiblement se renfrognée et qu'il ne comptait pas répondre Hermione tenta de s'exprimer entre deux éclats de rire.

\- « _Il n'est pas prêtre ! C'est mon mari_ » s'esclaffa t-elle

Il eu un moment de gène avant que d'autres membres du groupe se mette aussi à rigoler s'excusant de la mésentente. Snape ne rigolait pas Hermione voyait visiblement un éclat dans ses yeux. Ils rentrèrent se réchauffer à l'hôtel en attendant la visite des catacombes fait par un sorcier le soir même.

Hermione se remit à rire dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, son amusement fut accentué par le soupir irrité de Snape. Elle se fit une petite toilette et enleva ses vêtements. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis son arrivée et elle comptait bien y remédier. Elle avait acheté des sous vêtements très jolie et sexy en pensant à lui. Elle rougit en repensant au moment ou Ron avait plongé la main dans le sac s'imaginant que c'était aussi un sac de vivre. Ils s'étaient regardés tout les trois en étant très gênée. Elle commença à stresser un peu, se demandant si elle n'en faisait pas trop. Elle sortit lentement de la salle de bain, l'observant assit sur le lit, le dos appuyer contre les oreillers. Il ne la regarda pas, les yeux focalisés encore une fois sur ses notes. Il fit attention à elle seulement quand elle grimpa sur lui. Elle l'observa poser son carnet sur la table de chevet. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sur la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. Elle embrassa le haut de sa clavicule et commença à descendre en soulevant son teeshirt. Elle embrassa son ventre doucement et remonta vers sa bouche tout en enlevant la ceinture et en déboutonnant son pantalon, une fois fait elle continua a l'embrasser se frottant le bassin contre son entre jambe. Son excitation grimpa quand elle sentit qu'elle le stimulait suffisamment pour sentir qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Elle gémit lorsque ses mains remontèrent dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, lorsque sa bouche rentra en contact avec son sein droit, aspirant son téton. Hermione força sur le pantalon de son amant pour le faire descendre sur ses jambes, résistant à l'envie de s'assoir sur le sexe déjà dure de Snape. S'arrachant de sa bouche, elle se glissa jusqu'à son bassin, le parcourant de baisé. Elle effleura son pubis de sa bouche tenant d'une main ferme son membre en faisant de léger va et vient. Elle se mit à embrasser avec plus de passion ses entre cuisse puis délicatement embrassa ses testicules avant de les lécher et de remonter jusqu'à la tête de son pénis. Elle n'avait fait ça que très peu de fois et elle espérait ne pas trop décevoir son maître des potions.

Après plusieurs caresses sensuelle, elle le prit en bouche l'humidifiant avant de le faire glisser dans sa bouche et de le frotter contre son palais. Dans cette positon elle ne pouvait le prendre entièrement mais elle faisait de son mieux et elle sentait son entre jambe mouiller de plus en plus face à la dureté de Snape. Brusquement, il la tira vers lui, ils échangèrent un regard plein de flamme avant qu'il ne se positionne dans l'entrée d'Hermione et pénètre rapidement à l'intérieur retenant un râlement. Hermione retient son souffle, ses mains s'agrippant fermement aux épaules de Snape. Elle adorait cette sensation lorsqu'il rentrait en elle. Elle commença à faire des vas et vient. Il était rare qu'il la laisse prendre le dessus et il semblait apprécier le moment autant qu'elle. Ça ne dura pas longtemps car soudainement laissant éclater toute la bestialité qui courait en lui, il la retourna et se mit à la pénétrer profondément et rapidement, regardant la jeune femme s'enfonçer dans les oreillers à chaque assaut, les cris qu'elle poussait l'exciter de plus en plus. Dans un grognement, il accéléra la cadence, se couchant un peu plus sur elle. Lui mordant l'épaule, il se mit a la pénétrer brutalement sentant la jouissance monter en lui.

Le soir venu, ils attendirent avec un petit groupe l'arrivée du guide sorcier. Ils allaient visiter les salles d'anciens rites. Hermione était excitée à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'ancienne magie. Ils furent une dizaine à s'avancer lentement derrière le guide un certain Erick qui d'une voix lente répétait aux groupes d'être prudents et de ne surtout pas toucher à tout et de ne pas s'égarer. Très vite Hermione comprit à quel point l'ancienne magie touchait à la magie noire. Elle regarda avec curiosité et un peu d'effroi les grands cercles d'invocations, les anciennes taches de sang. Contrairement à ce que les moldus pensaient, les sacrifices n'étaient pas pour une entité spécifique mais parce que le sang aidait à relier une certaine forme de magie très ancienne et très puissante. Rares étaient les sorciers capables de le maitriser encore. Ils paraissaient qu'en Roumanie ils existaient un village pratiquant encore l'ancienne magie de cette manière mais il était peu visiter étant donné que la communauté vampire était très puissante là-bas. On ne touchait pas au secret de leur territoire.

Tandis que le guide leurs expliquait l'architecture de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait plus la haute stature de Snape dans son dos. Elle le chercha frénétiquement des yeux se demandant ou il avait bien pu aller. Tandis que les membres du groupes avaient quelques minutes pour observer la grande salle dans ses moindres recoins et que le guide était occupé à faire du charme à une jolie sorcière à la bouche pulpeuse Hermione revient sur ses pas. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle cru reconnaître une voix en s'approchant elle haussa les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Marcus. Elle s'apprêta à se lancer un sort de désillusion et un silencio mais soudain elle se rappela que vu ou elle se trouvait elle devait éviter d'utiliser la magie. Elle rangea sa baguette et s'approcha un peu plus et elle put voir Severus face à deux hommes.

Marcus qui se tenait un peu en retrait et qui semblait plein de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à l'homme qui le regardait d'un regard froid et méprisant. L'autre homme lui rappela Lucius Malfoy de par son élégance. Il faisait la même taille que Severus ses cheveux blanc tombés sur ses épaules d'une façon élégante et sa longue cape tombait à ses pieds laissant voir l'intérieur rouge satiné.

\- « _Avez vous conscience qu'ainsi vous briserez le pacte qu'il y avait entre votre famille et la guilde ?_ »

\- « _J'en ai conscience et pour ce que ça vaut.._ »

\- « _Père nous devrions l'occire comme tout ceux de son espèce. Il n'a aucunement droit.._ »

Hermione vit l'homme faire un geste vers Marcus.

\- « _C'était votre seule chance de nous montrer de quel côté vous étiez vraiment._ »

\- « _En me privant de mes droits ?_ _Je suis l'hériter de cette famille et je ne laisserais pas mon nom se salir pour servir votre cause fanatique_ »

\- « _Je crois bien que vous avez connu des causes fanatiques bien plus dangereuse_ "

Hermione l'entendit ricaner et elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne vit faire demi tour. Elle se dépêcha de rebrousser chemin à reculons ainsi, quand il l'aperçut, elle fit semblant qu'elle venait à sa recherche. Le regard qu'il lui jeta lui laissa clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Se faisant toute petite, elle retourna auprès du guide qui expliquait des symboles sur le mur sous l'oeil critique de Severus Snape.

Le retour se fit rapidement et ils revinrent à Londres grâce à un porte-au-loin.

..

Le 24 Décembre alors qu'elle se levait frissonnante, elle vit un parchemin sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans un plaid.

\- « _Je reviens demain à 15h00 »_

Le parchemin n'était pas signé et elle tiqua de la froideur et l'impersonnalité du mot laissé à son intention. Elle s'habilla lentement et mit dans son sac à main de quoi dormir chez les Weasley se doutant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas la force de revenir chez elle. Elle donna comme instruction à Mornille d'acheter de quoi préparer un repas de Noël pour le lendemain dans le cas ou Snape se trouverait dans de bonnes dispositions. Elle transplanna et elle se dirigea toute encapuchonnée vers l'allée des embrumes, elle n'était pas reconnaissable avec sa cape noire et la grande capuche qui retombait au niveau de son front. Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique peu après avoir pénétrée dans l'allée des embrumes. La devanture était grande mais de l'extérieur il était impossible de voir quoi que se soit à l'intérieur. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux papiers qu'elle avait entre les mains et murmura l'incantation qui y était inscris. Elle poussa la porte la baguette à la main. Elle se trouvait face à un grand comptoir, tout était fait de bois et de métal. Des draps qui avaient du être blanc autre fois recouvraient des meubles et diverses choses qu'elle ne savait distingués. Une chaleur naquit quelque part dans son ventre. Elle avait mit du temps à accéder aux titres de propriétés. A l'époque du grand-père de Snape le magasin avait été fermé comme nombreux autres dans l'allée des embrumes. C'est juste après que la rumeur de marché noir, de magie noir avait circulé mais depuis les nouvelles règlementations plusieurs boutiques avaient pu réouvrir. La femme du ministère qui s'occupaient de ça lui avait dit d'un ton dédaigneux que de toute manière le commerce fonctionnait très très mal et que sans l'aide du ministère, tous allaient bientôt faire faillite car après l'ère de Voldemort peu de gens oseraient s'aventurer dans cette allée.

Hermione tournant sur elle-même observa attentivement l'endroit puis elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. Tout était vraiment en très bon état. Elle prit la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière, c'était un pièce qui devait faire environs 9m2 et qui comprenait ce qu'elle devinait être un bureau sur un drap plein de poussière et beaucoup d'étagères avec des bocaux renfermant des plantes séchés et autres. Elle prit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, c'était une vaste pièce et à la place des murs qui donnaient sur la rue c'était des grandes fenêtres. Il y avait une bibliothèque qui prenait le mur entier, des présentoirs, des grandes tables. Elle remarqua qu'ici encore il y aurait besoin d'un bon coup de propre.

Toujours en pleine contemplation du lieu, elle se dirigea vers le sous sol qui était immense. Elle revient à l'étage et marquant une hésitation elle invoqua Mornille tout en se disant qu'elle détestait ça.

\- « _Maitresse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »_

 _\- « J'aimerais avoir quatre elfes pour m'aider à nettoyer de fond en comble la boutique et à mettre en place de solide protection s'il te plaît »_

Hermione regarda désolé l'elfe exécuté une révérence et disparaître dans un pop. Elle fut surprise quand quatre pop retentirent â côté d'elle. Elle vit les paires de yeux globuleux la regarder avec reconnaissance. Elle savait après avoir surprit une conversation entre les plus jeunes elfes que certains se mutilaient et se désespérer car ils n'avaient jamais rien à faire. Jamais Hermione aurai cru que les laisser tranquille les plongeraient dans de telles souffrances. Depuis elle s'était dit qu'elle trouverait une solution pour occuper les quarante elfes.

\- « _Bon j'aimerais que tout soit vraiment propre avant que je m'en aille chez les Weasley. Vous pouvez utiliser votre magie pour nettoyer sauf les choses les plus fragiles mais je pense que vous vous en doutez.. Et Severus ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre car c'est une surprise. Juste avant j'aimerais qu'on s'occupe des sorts de protection. »_

Les elfes avaient presque pleurés se sentant immensément honorés lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle aimerait utiliser leur magie pour protéger la boutique et ensuite l'entremêler avec sa propre magie. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des sorts en faisant minutieusement le tour du magasin Hermione entreprit à grand coup de baguette de rassembler tout les draps dans un coin. Elle se rendit compte que le magasin avait été laissé tel quel et qu'il y avait des produits très rares. Lorsque tout fut propre, Hermione remercia chaleureusement les elfes. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas donner son cadeau immédiatement à Snape si il y avait eu beaucoup de chose à refaire mais elle béni la magie de savoir conserver les choses les plus précieuses. Elle se refusa de toucher à la réserver, aux ingrédients, aux plantes se disant qu'il était probable qu'il prenne plaisir à s'occuper de tout ça.

Tandis que les elfes continuaient de nettoyer quelques surfaces à l'aide d'éponges et de torchon et elle se rendit dans le bureau et déplia son parchemin. Elle posa un parchemin sur la table et fit le signe d'une rune ancienne sur celle-ci à l'aide de sa baguette. Le parchemin se déplia laissant apparaître le manoir et son domaine, elle mit un coup de baguette et c'est le château qui apparut, elle en mit un autre et le parchemin fut vierge. Inspirant un grand coup elle se prépara à sortir beaucoup de magie, elle savait comment faire maintenant et elle mit une demi heure à mettre la boutique sur le plan. Au bout de quelques secondes elle vit son nom apparaître sur la carte ainsi que celui des elfes. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit qu'il était indiqué qu'il y avait une pièce à côté de là ou elle se trouvait. Lentement elle s'avança et posant sa baguette sur le mur elle murmura un sort et recula brusquement quand le mur s'écarta. Elle se trouva dans une pièce séjour/cuisine. Elle appela un elfe pour s'occuper de la pièce. Il y avait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain qui fonctionnait parfaitement bien, une autre qui menait à une chambre ou le lit deux places prenait quasiment toutes la pièce. Elle ouvrit un placard et découvrit avec horreur une petite pièce qui devait faire neuf mètres carré, qui était extrêmement sale avec des lits dépouillés et visiblement de très mauvaises qualités. Elle n'eut pas de peine à deviner que c'est ici que les elfes devaient se reposer ou dormir. Enjambant un lit et se pliant pour rentrer dans la mini pièce qui ne convenait absolument pas à sa taille, elle ouvrit une petite pièce, c'était une sorte de salle de bain et un toilette. Pendant un instant elle faillit appeler un des elfes mais elle se rappela la fois ou elle avait voulu les forcer à porter des tenues différentes en leur demandant de les faire eux-mêmes.. Elles les avaient totalement traumatisés ceux-ci s'imaginant qu'elle voulait leur offrir après alors qu'Hermine voulait simplement qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils pouvaient prendre soin d'eux et qu'ils ne devaient pas accepter de baigner dans la crasse tout le temps. Alors elle ce dit que cette-fois elle le ferait elle-même sans rien leur dire. Elle était bonne en métamorphose à Poudlard et se rappelant quelques sorts elle modifia les lits en les superposants, les collants contre les murs, leurs donnant un aspect beaucoup plus jolie et rendant les matelas beaucoup plus confortables ainsi que les draps. Avec difficulté, elle s'occupa de la mini salle de bain. Elle regarda son travaille satisfaite d'avoir rendu l'espace beaucoup plus chaleureux. Elle espérait que petit à petit elle réussirait à les habituer à un certains confort et qu'ainsi ils seraient horrifiés de voir comment les autres elfes sont traités.

Se sentant collante et poussiéreuse elle sortit du placard et faillit crier en voyant les huit paires de yeux globuleux la fixer.

\- « _Bon lorsque vous travaillerez ici ou que vous allez devoir travailler ici, voici ou vous dormirez_ »

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser observer, un sourire discret naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit leurs expressions ébahit. Elle se fit la remarque que la pièce était l'aire de rien complètement adapté à leur petites tailles ainsi que les petit lits.

Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche chrono, elle allait être en retard. Elle avait mit une robe bleu marine légèrement pailleté avec un petit décolleté. Elle avait mit un collier de perle, un rouge à lèvre, elle avait remonté ses cheveux. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout mit dans son sac à main notamment les cadeaux emballé de Severus. Pour être certaine qu'il ne tombe pas dessus. Elle fut accueillit dans la joie et la bonne humeur des Weasley et elle fut ravie de voir qu'Emilie était présente celle-ci ayant voulu faire une surprise à Hermione. Tout à la fête, Hermione était émerveillée de voir le bonheur qui irradiait d'Emilie, elle se demandait quelle émotion ça devait être que de découvrir la joie d'un regroupement familiale. Tout en rigolant Hermione se saisit de la gazette du sorcier que Ron tenta vainement de lui arracher des mains. Elle tourna la première page et elle perdit aussitôt son sourire.

 **Je fais une relecture du Chapitre 7 et je le poste d'ici la fin du week-end ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflection !**

 **Et je suis toujours à la recherche d'une personne pour me relire où me corriger.. ;)**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **La Sorcière :)**


	8. Chapter 7

« _Elle a été infidèle, bien sûr._ »

 _Dans " La folle histoire d'Hermione Granger : des hommes et du pouvoir", qui sera en librairie le mois prochain et spécialement en dédicace chez Fleury & Bott, la journaliste Rita Skeeter retrace le parcours d'Hermione Granger, la célèbre héroïne de guerre. Parmi les nombreux sujets abordés - de la métamorphose d'Hermione Granger à son mariage avec Severus Snape, l'ex-mangemort— la biographie revient sur les multiples liaisons entretenues par la sorcière. Lavande Brown, l'ex camarade de chambre d'Hermione Granger, raconte ainsi les désillusions vécues durant sa scolarité alors qu'elle faisait tout pour maintenir son couple avec Ronald Weasely. Cho Chang quant à elle raconte les quelques mois ou elle fut en couple avec Harry Potter et nous dévoile qu'elle avait remarqué une certaine hostilité de la part d'Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle même accompagnait le trio de temps en temps dans leurs activités._

 _« Je me suis aperçu qu'elle allait régulièrement se renseigner sur les filtres d'amour à la bibliothèque, en me rapprochant d'eux j'ai pu entendre et comprendre qu'elle faisait tourner en rond Ronald Weasley en lui faisant croire qu'elle était intéressée alors qu'elle sortait avec Viktor Krum. Je découvrais les frasques et les conquêtes d'Hermione Granger.. »_

 _Dans la biographie, nous apprenons qu'une des premières victimes d'Hermione Granger est le célèbre Ronald Weasley qui fut interné quelques mois durant à Sainte Mangouste après avoir subi un gros choc qui lui a fait remonter toutes les horreurs vécu pendant le temps ou il fuyait le mage noir. Il nous est aussi révélé que ce qui a poussé à bout Ronald Weasley est Hermione Granger.. Effectivement tout les proches de la sorcière ont appris via la gazette son union avec le célèbre ex-mangemort Severus Snape.. coup de massue pour le jeune homme alors qu'il était en couple avec cette dernière. En même temps nous avons appris qu'elle serait la soeur caché d'Harry Potter mais des quelques sources nous approuvent le contraire._

 _Depuis des mois nous cherchons à démêler le vrai du faux et plus notre enquête avance et plus il tend vers une sordide manipulation. Severus Snape se serait-il encore une fois laissé enchainé et manipulé par une femme ? Grâce à cette union Severus Snape à pu récupérer tous ses biens familiales et toute la fortune de sa famille avant qu'elles ne reviennent au ministère mais grâce au mariage Hermione Granger bénéficie de tout ça. Le mariage est-il vraiment d'amour étant donné que depuis le mois de Juillet nous n'avons pas vu Hermione Granger une seule fois en Angleterre ?_

« _Elle ne faisait pas de scènes, pas de scandale, etc… mais elle était jalouse comme une tigresse, se souvient Cho Chang._ »

En dessous on pouvait voir une photo d'elle et de Marcus se promenant dans une rue, l'air très complice et riant aux éclats et une autre. A côté une autre photo montrait Snape, incendiant un journal ou on la voyait entouré par deux gars de sa classe.

 _Il est clair pour nous que ce mariage est une mascarade certainement orchestrée par la sorcière profitant de la faiblesse d'un homme qui se remettait de son passage d'entre les morts._

 _Dans la biographie nous apprenons aussi comment Hermione Granger s'est débarrassé de ses parents moldu._

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir la lecture qu'Harry lui arracha le journal des mains. Tout le monde la regardait visiblement peiné. La jeune femme avait les joues rouges et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle n'avait lu que la première page et elle en était déjà mortifié. Rita Skeeter avait vraiment décidé de se venger et elle comprenait que depuis tout le temps ou elle était en France, la journaliste en avait profité, pensant surement que la non-réaction d'Hermione était dû à une faiblesse ou à une acceptation.

Elle avait trop bu pour transplanner alors elle se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les filles. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle s'allongea, se sentant happer par le sommeil et des rêves ou Snape l'accusait de vouloir détruire sa vie. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que la guerre aurai eu un bon effet sur Rita Skeeter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi malgré les informations qu'elle avait sur elle, la journaliste avait quand même recommencé à trainer son nom dans la boue. Elle s'était réveillé en sursaut en pensant que maintenant qu'elle portait le nom de Snape, cela signifiait que lui aussi avait eu son nom de trainer dans la boue.

Le moment de petit déjeuner avec l'ouverture des cadeaux chassa brièvement les mauvais sentiments qui chahutaient en elle. Elle reçut l'éternelle pull-over de Molly Weasley mais avec un HS dans le dos, Harry lui avait offert une collection de roman français, Ginny lui avait offert un petit livre de beauté, spécialisé pour les cheveux bouclés. Hermione la remercia avec beaucoup de gratitude, ses cheveux étaient un sujet sensible et tous savaient à quel point il était difficile de les coiffer, même si en grandissant ils étaient légèrement moins indomptable qu'avant. Emilie lui avait offert une bague de protection censée déclencher un puissant sortilège de protection si elle se faisait attaquer inopinément. Elle en fut très touché et elle se demanda comment son amie avait pu mettre la main sur une amulette puissante comme ça et surtout qu'elle lui est offerte. Elle l'a mit à son doigt et celle-ci s'adapta directement. Elle était en or avec des rubis rouge, Hermione sentit la magie de l'objet se mêler à la sienne. Les jumeaux lui offrirent de la poudre à disparaître et le cadeau de Ron fut celui qui la surprit le plus. C'était un petit livre très ancien parlant de Brocéliande et à l'intérieur il y avait un parchemin plié en quatre.

Vers dix heures Hermione se prépara et dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle fut surprise quand Molly et Arthur lui tendirent un paquet cadeau pour Severus. Emilie en avait un aussi pour elle et elle lui donna un paquet cadeau pour Severus, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans.

Elle frissonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le manoir et qu'elle soit accueillie par la chaleur. Elle se dévêtit - enfin elle laissa les elfes s'occuper de ses affaires- et posa les cadeaux qu'on lui avait donné sous le sapin. Elle prit le temps de se changer et essaya l'un des sorts du livre de Giny et elle se retrouva avec un beau chignon relâché. Finalement elle rassembla les paquets cadeaux et monta dans le bureau et lentement elle défit les paquets et les disposa sur la table. Elle commençait à connaître l'homme et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il appréciât de déballer ses cadeaux comme un enfant. Elle déballa le cadeau de Molly et Arthur et elle rigola en voyant le pull vert avec les lettres argentés H&S. Il y avait une magnifique plume à papote noir avec des petites rayures dorés. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrit les prénoms de Arthur et Molly. Le cadeau d'Emily était un livre de potion traitant d'anciennes potions rares. Le livre était très vieux et on pouvait sentir le sort de protection qui devait l'empêcher de s'éfriter. Hermione eut un petit pincement au coeur en se disant que le Maître des potions allait être ravi de son cadeau. Elle avait prévu de l'attendre ici pour lui donner les cadeaux et ensuite l'emmener à la boutique ou elle lui offrirait la carte ou il pourrait surveiller le château, le manoir et la boutique.

Alors que Nox lui servait un thé, Mornille lui raconta qu'il n'y avait eut aucun évènement suspect à la boutique. Il fut surpris quand Hermione insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous faire très attention à ne pas laisser passer un seul cafard.

A onze heure alors qu'Hermione se perdait dans le paysage enneigé elle vit un chatoiement au loin, elle mit un coup de baguette sur la carte qui représentait le roi de pique cette fois-ci et elle se transforma en parchemin lui dévoilant les pas de Severus Snape qui arrivait à grande enjambés en direction du manoir.

\- « _Mornille ! Est-ce que tu peux demander à ce qu'on prépare le diner s'il te plaît ? Il devra être servi à la boutique._ »

Précipitamment elle mit tout les cadeaux dans son sac à main et se précipita dans les marches pour être dans le Hall avant le professeur. Elle arriva quand Ducks lui ouvrait la porte. Elle l'observa marquer un petit arrêt en la voyant.

\- « _Bonjour Severus, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu !_ »

\- « _Tu partais ?_ »

\- « _Non. Je t'attendais. J'aimerais te montrer un endroit.._ »

Elle le vit sembler hésiter puis il lui dit qu'il avait quelques trucs à faire avant et qu'il la rejoignait dans quinze minutes. Elle se mit dans la cuisine en attendant mettant Gobelus sous pression sans le vouloir. Quand elle le comprit, elle se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine songeant aux cadeaux qu'elle leurs réservait et priant pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas dans tous leurs états.

Elle mit sa cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea avec Snape en dehors du domaine. Elle était surprise qu'il la suive sans poser de question.

\- « _Ou allons-nous ?_ »

\- « _A prés-au-lard_ »

Dès qu'ils furent hors du domaine, Hermione utilisa le transplanage d'escorte. L'air était plus doux que sur le domaine de Wincklow ainsi elle ne mit pas sa capuche.

\- « _Tu te doutes qu'il n'est pas très bon actuellement que je me promène dans l'allée des embrumes.. n'est-ce pas ?_ »

\- « _Oui. Je sais.. Mais fais moi confiance_ »

Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique et d'un coup de baguette, elle rendit à la devanture son état d'origine si ce n'est avec plus d'éclat. On pouvait lire en haut de la boutique « Snape Factory ». Elle le vit observer la devanture en bois et en métal. Les grandes lettres dorés sur fond rouge sang. Voyant quelques passants s'arrêter devant la boutique elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et elle le fit rentrer. Une fois dedans elle expliqua le sort à Snape. Il se tourna vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien attendant clairement une explication.

\- « _Joyeux Noël !_ »

Elle lui tendit en même temps les titres de propriétés et les documents concernant la boutique. Elle vit passer la surprise sur son visage. N'attendant pas plus elle lui fit tout visiter, le coeur battant voyant l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait. Elle finit par lui montrer le petit appartement attenant au bureau. Et il sembla encore plus surpris en voyant comment la salle était disposé. Hermione cru défaillir en voyant que les elfes en avaient trop fait. Il avait fait une déclaration et une préparation de la table sur le thème de Noël et de l'amour. Hermione n'osa même pas regarder Snape quand elle vit des petits chérubins sauter de parts et d'autres de la table en jetant des coeurs. D'un discret coup de baguette elle fit cesser ça.

Le diner se passa remarquablement bien. Il lui posait beaucoup de question sur la boutique. Après manger ils retournèrent au manoir pour le dessert et le thé. Pendant que Severus se resservait une part de tarte au citron, Hermione convoqua tout les elfes. Elle jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil à Snape qui la regardait comme si clairement il allait se passer une catastrophe. Faisant abstraction de sa présence, elle demanda aux elfes de se séparer selon les lieux ou ils travaillaient. Les elfes après lui avoir obéit, jetaient sur elle des regards inquiets se demandant le pourquoi de cette réunion. Ils commencèrent à couiner quand ils la virent sortir plusieurs paquets de son sac à main. Groupe après groupe, elle déposa des sacs auprès des elfes.

\- « _Désormais vous vous habillerez selon les armoiries de la famille Snape car j'exige de vous la meilleure représentation possible. Vous devez constamment paraître impeccable et en bonne santé et faire honneur à notre famille._ »

Hermione retenant son souffle observa les elfes se regardaient entre eux tandis qu'ils déballaient les vêtements. Il y avait un vêtement de nuit d'été et un d'hiver. Un uniforme comprenant un pantalon pour l'été et l'autre pour l'hiver, une chemise et un teeshirt, un pull, des chaussettes, des gants. Et selon l'endroit ou l'elfe avait l'habitude travailler le plus il y avait deux tenues supplémentaires un de travail et un de représentation. C'est ainsi que Gobelus l'elfe en chef se retrouva avec une jolie toque, un tablier. Voyant les elfes hésiter, Hermione rajouta que cela appartenait à la famille et qu'il devait en prendre soin.

Hermione espérait que son plan allait fonctionner et que petit à petit les elfes se sentiraient bien traités et qu'ils feraient la différence avec leurs anciennes vie. Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle faisait actuellement serait le petit pas vers la liberté pour eux. Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier leur nouveaux logements aussi, Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle se rappela du moment ou elle s'était aperçu que les elfes vivaient dans une grange quand ils étaient au manoir et dans une bâtisse tombant en ruine quand ils étaient au château. Elle avait fait changer tout ça, faisant en sorte qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre, des toilettes et des salles de bains propre. A chaque fois elle avait prit comme excuse que des elfes appartenant à la famille Snape ne pouvez vivre ainsi car cela pouvait signifier que elle-même et Snape vivez dans le laissez aller. Pendant qu'elle était en France chaque semaine Mornille venait chercher une bourse qui servait à leurs acheter de la nourriture et en rentrant elle avait eu le plaisir de voir que les elfes n'avaient pu l'air prêt à s'écrouler sous leur propre poids.

Elle rejoint entre temps Severus qui s'était assit sur le canapé en buvant un thé.

\- « _J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Molly et Arthur. Elle sortit le pull. Et ça c'est de la part d'Emilie!, il y a un petit mot à l'intérieur._ »

Elle l'observa déplier le pull de Molly et l'observer d'un oeil critique, elle vit une petite flamme dans ses yeux quand il feuilleta le livre d'Emilie. Hermione lui montra sa bague et lui dit qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Emilie lui avait fait un tel cadeau.

Elle lui montra le cadeau de Ron qu'il feuilleta avec intérêt.

\- « _Ce livre est extrêmement ancien et précieux. Je me demande par quel procédé votre ami à pu se le procurer._ »

\- « _Je ne sais pas.. Mais voici mon cadeau !_ »

En tailleur, elle lui tendit à deux mains la petite carte qu'il attrapa avec circonspection. Se rapprochant de lui, elle prit lentement sa baguette et tapota la carte. Elle eut le temps de voir sa légère surprise quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Sans rien dire il sortit quelque chose de sa veste. C'était une fiole transparente et au contenu violet scintillant. Avec il lui donna un tas de lettre.

\- « _Cette potion permettra de retrouver votre dépendance magique. Nous ne serons plus relié. Ce ne sera pas très agréable pendant environ une heure. Mais lorsque vous l'aurez pris.. la possibilité de rompre tous liens avec mon nom sera la. Ce ne sera plus qu'une question de paperasse._ »

\- « _Mais.. C'est à cause de ce qu'il y a dans le journal ? Vous savez que c'est Rita Skeeter qui me calomnie encore une fois. Je..Je ne cache à personne notre relation et j'en ai absolument pas honte !_ »

\- « _Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile._ »

Il se leva brusquement visiblement en colère. Il lui dit sèchement qu'elle devrait pendre le temps de regarder les lettres et quitta le salon. Elle l'entendit murmurer « merci » en partant. Ne sachant que faire et que penser, elle saisit le paquet de lettre et se dirigea vers la véranda. Tout se déroulait pourtant à merveille, elle était vraiment déçu que la journée se termine ainsi.

Hermione était assise par terre, entourée par les lettres que sa mère lui avait écrit depuis presque un et demi. Les lettres lui demandaient de revenir, de leur pardonner, les lettres disaient leur détresse de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'elle, les lettres lui demandaient de l'aide face à la maladie de son père, ses lettres étaient pleins de colères et de larmes, puis de tendresse et surtout de désespoir, ses lettres écrivait la mort de son père il y a quatre mois. Désormais elle pleurait, les larmes s'écroulant sur les feuilles. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'étala sur le sol. Elle cru que son coeur allait exploser. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, se levant chancelante, elle se précipita vers le hall dans le but de sortir de la propriété et de transplanner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que Snape l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena vers lui. Elle se retrouva pour ainsi dire la tête contre son torse. Elle s'agrippa à lui et pleura à chaude larme. Dans un état second, elle le laissa la conduire jusqu'a la chambre ou il s'assit avec elle sur le petit canapé. Il l'entoura délicatement de ses bras comme si il avait peur de la casser ou qu'elle s'enfuit à son contact. Hermione s'accrochait à lui comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Ils restèrent des heures ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoupisse dans ses bras.

Hermione resta quelques jours à passer d'un état à un autre. De l'euphorie au chagrin, du chagrin à l'euphorie. Elle fut surprise de voir arriver Harry alors qu'elle était emmitouflé dans un couette. Elle avait dit à Severus qu'elle refusait de voir quiconque. Patiemment elle raconta tout à Harry dans les moindres détails, prenant le temps de lui faire lire les lettres.

Tout en parlant Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas remercié Snape pour ce cadeau de Noël qu'elle trouvait merveilleux. Elle fit promettre à Harry de ne pas en parler aux autres tant qu'elle même n'aurai pas vu sa mère.

.

Doucement Hermione se glissa dans bain géant, s'asseyant à côté de Snape. D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître un second verre de whisky pur feu.

\- « _Merci.. Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau. Je ne vous.. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante._ » lui dit-elle tout en lui lançant des oeillades timides.

\- « _Merci pour les tiens aussi. Ça me retire une épine du pied._ »

\- « _Concernant le magasin ? Tu penses l'ouvrir quand ? Je pense qu'il faudrait deux employés en plus des quatre elfes qui s'occuperont de la sécurité du magasin et qui pourront aider pour l'entretiens, la management des stocks.. et..Hermione se tut soudainement. Désolé.. Je.. ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.._ »

\- « _Cependant c'est une très bonne idée. Je pense ouvrir en Mars, le temps de bien m'organiser et de faire passer l'information.. de prendre des commandes_ ».

\- « _Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener la voir.. ?_ » Elle avait dit ça timidement, osant à peine la regarder.

Quand il se leva, elle rougit brusquement se rendant compte de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il lui demanda d'être prête dans une heure et elle attendit qu'il soit sortit de la pièce pour sortir à son tour de la grande baignoire. Se séchant d'un coup de baguette. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, prenant le temps d'écrire une missive à Minerva et de demander à Wincky de lui apporter personnellement.

.

S'agrippant à Snape après le transplanage, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

\- « _Mais nous ne sommes pas en ville ?_ »

\- « _Effectivement. C'est un petit village à côté de Montpellier._ »

Le jour venait à peine de se coucher. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux et un chien aboyer au loin. Ils se trouvaient devant une petite maison avec un petit jardin qu'il fallait traverser pour arriver jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

\- « _J'ai pris le devant de lui expliquer certaines choses, nous concernant._ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, visiblement il se méprenait sur sa réaction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit car il avait déjà poussé la petite barrière en bois et s'avançait prestement vers la porte. Elle le rejoint, tremblante, le coeur battant la chamade à chaque coup qu'il donnait à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et en quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit en grand. La mère d'Hermione les priants de rentrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi Severus agissait comme si il était chez lui qu'elle se retrouvait quasiment étouffé dans les bras de sa mère. Elles parlèrent longuement, s'excusèrent longuement. La fatigue les saisissants soudains, la mère d'Hermione proposa qu'ils dorment sur place ce qu'Hermione accepta avec entrain avant de se dire que Severus ne serait peut-être pas d'accord. Tandis qu'Hermione visitait la maison, Severus transforma le canapé en un lit à l'aspect très confortable.

Hermione se réveilla tôt, humant l'odeur du café que Severus était déjà entrain de boire tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en observant autour d'elle. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit réellement compte que c'est ici que son père avait passé ces derniers jours.

\- « _Severus_. - il ne leva pas la tête vers elle, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait- _Est-ce que ça te dérange si ma mère vient quelques semaines au manoir ? J'aimerais cette fois-ci prendre le temps de lui faire découvrir mon monde, qu'on se retrouve et qu'elle ne se retrouve pas toute seule ici. Elle est tellement sensible, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester ici.._ »

-« _Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. C'est chez toi aussi après tout._ »

Hermione ne sut comment le prendre étant donné qu'il avait dit ça d'un air froid. Elle oublia très vite ce moment lorsqu'elle aida avec enthousiasme sa mère à faire ses valises.

..

Une fois au domaine de Wincklow elle convoqua tout les elfes pour les présenter à sa mère. Après avoir donné toutes les explications nécessaires à sa mère et l'avoir installée dans sa chambre, elle lui expliqua comment usée de la cheminée par poudre de chemisette. Elle lui dit que la cheminée était reliée à celle du bureau de la directrice, de celui de Severus et de chez les Weasley là ou elle se rendait fréquemment. Après elle pouvait aussi se rendre à d'autres endroits mais il valait mieux être sur que la cheminée n'ait pas été condamnée.

Hermione observait sa mère, debout, entrain de regarder le paysage part la fenêtre du petit salon. Elle avait l'impression que celle-ci voulait lui avouer quelque chose et qu'elle ne savait pas par ou commencer.

\- « _J'aimerais vendre la petite maison et revenir ici en Angleterre_ » dit sa mère d'une voix éloignée.

\- « _Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! Tu pourrais habiter ici quelques temps ? Comme ça tu auras le temps de trouver un appartement ou une maison tranquille. Et puis ici, juste pour deux c'est tellement grand !_ »

Hermione profita da sa soirée mère/fille car le lendemain elle commençait son stage à Saint Mangouste. Elle avait rendez-vous à 5h15 côté moldu pour rejoindre Marie et Aziz qui faisaient aussi leur stage à Saint Mangouste. Aziz faisait aussi la moitié de son stage à Poudlard sauf que lui allait y être en début de semaine et elle l'autre moitié de la semaine. Après d'heureuse conversation Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à sa mère et la laissa se choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque du petit salon.

\- « _Hermione.. tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi James Potter haïssait Severus Snape à ce point ?_ »

\- « _A cause de Lily Potter.. ?_ »

\- « _Que ça.. Tu penses ?_ \- elle secoua la tête- _Excuse-moi, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Bon courage pour demain matin_. »

..

Le lendemain elle accueillit avec joie Marie et Aziz qui venaient directement de France et à leurs têtes, elle comprit que le voyage n'avait pas du tout été reposant. Marie allait commencer le premier mois de son stage en oncologie et elle et Aziz allait se retrouver cette même semaine à Poudlard. Avec joie Hermione montra le château à son ami, lui racontant des anecdotes de ci delà pendant qu'ils cheminaient vers le bureau de la directrice. Ils croisaient quelques élèves qui chuchotaient sur son passage. A peine arrivé devant les escaliers donnant l'accès au bureau de la directrice que celle-ci en sortit provoquant un face à face.

\- « _Ah ! J'espérais vous croiser justement ! Nous allons aller dans la salle des professeurs rejoindre Poppy. Je suis désolée mais j'ai une réunion importante au ministère. Mr.N'Diaye, je vais laisser le soin à Hermione de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard. En plus d'aider Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, vous vous occuperez de la gestion des stocks et de la botanique. Vous serez exclusivement en travail avec le professeur Chourave et le professeur Snape. Poppy ! Voici tes deux stagiaires. Bonne journée à tous._ »

Hermione regarda interloqué la directrice repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Lentement elle se dirigea vers l'infirmière et elle lui présenta Aziz, qui accepta avec joie le café que l'infirmière lui tendait. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et se dit qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir l'autre côté de Poudlard. Elle commença à parler aux autres professeur, elle avait hâte de découvrir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle réussit à extraire Aziz du groupe de professeur et lui montra la grande salle, l'accès au parc et ensuite l'infirmerie. Elle lui montra le bureau de l'infirmière ainsi que la réserve. Dans le bureau Hermione poussa une porte ayant l'impression de commettre un interdit et elle découvrit une pièce qui faisait salon/cuisine.

\- « _Et ou allons nous loger lorsque nous serons-ici ?_ » demanda Aziz visiblement fatigué.

\- « _L'appartement qui se trouve la porte juste à côté_ »

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux, voyant l'infirmière qui était apparu dans l'encadrement. Elle proposa à Aziz de faire une sieste jusqu'à midi.

Hermione préparait un thé dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle tomba sur « Sorcière Hebdo » qui parlait de Patricia Gutensberg qui séjournait à Poudlard pour l'écriture d'un roman historique. Elle se souvient qu'Emilie lui en avait parlé étant donné que la jeune femme venait régulièrement à Poudlard pour passer des examens ou participer à quelques cours. L'article du magasine prétendait que plus que l'histoire, PG venait chercher la présence du Maître des potions et que Hermione Granger n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Hermione souffla et reposa prestement le magasine en attendant l'heure du repas, elle se mit en tête de trouver Nevile étant donné qu'il était stagiaire du professeur Chourave. Elle sortit la carte du Maraudeur et vit que Neville se trouvait non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid et elle avala de travers lorsqu'elle vit en face de « Severus Snape » « Patricia Gutensberg » dans la salle des professeur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et ni une ni deux elle se dirigea vers eux, elle s'arrêta devant le grand escalier, se demandant ce qui lui prenait et ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Se rassérénant elle prit le chemin de son bureau, décidant de l'y attendre. Ils avaient si peu discuter ces derniers temps. Il ne semblait plus en colère contre elle. Il semblait vouloir la fuir à tout instant comme si sa présence l'incommodait. Soudainement se sentant ridicule, elle se leva du bureau et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Snape en prenant le passage secret. Elle réussit à s'endormir une heure avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Toute groggy, elle se rafraîchit dans la salle de bain et décida de se lancer un glamour ainsi qu'un sort dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus présentable. Rangeant sa baguette, elle emprunta de nouveau le passage secret qui menait au bureau de Snape. Alors que les briques s'écartaient elle vit distinctement Patricia Gutensberg collé à Snape la main sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui tenait l'autre main. De la ou elle était, elle pouvait juste voir à quel point leurs visages étaient proches. Trop proche.

Hermione ne comprit pas trop ce qu'elle ressenti, c'était intense. Comme si elle allait bruler de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur s'était déplacé directement entre ses deux oreilles. Elle regardait tour à tour les deux sorciers. Après une minute pesante, Gutensberg, prit congé, lançant un regard lourd de sens à Snape.

Hermione était en colère et ressentait comme un poids immense sur l'estomac. Elle passa en silence devant Snape et sortit sans un bruit du bureau.

..

Hermione était assise dans le parc de Poudlard avec Marie et Aziz. Les seuls amis actuellement dans les parages en ce dimanche après-midi. Harry et Ron étaient chacun à l'étranger. Giny aussi pour le Quidditch et Emilie semblait la fuir comme la peste et échangeait avec elle uniquement par hiboux. Elle lui avait généreusement offert des artefacts magique qui était normalement réservé aux cracmols et qui permettaient à sa mère de pouvoir circuler librement dans le monde sorcier. Notamment une baguette magique qui envoyait des sorts élémentaires mais pratique. C'était un objet magique d'une grande valeur et il fallait pour le non-sorcier exécuter les gestes avec précisions. Hermione avait demandé à sa mère de garder la baguette sur elle juste au-cas ou. Elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait çar celle-ci venait directement puiser dans la force vitale. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa mère moldu le supporte aussi bien qu'un Cracmol. Ça donnait une envie irrépressible à Hermione de changer les choses et elle doutait de son choix car plus elle avancée et plus des éléments se mettaient sur sa route lui rappelant ses intérêts premiers ; comme les elfes de maison.

\- _« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui parler Hermione. Peut-être que tu as mal interpréter ce que tu as vu ? »_

Hermione souffla un peu avant de se tourner vers Aziz.

\- « _Tu sais je ne comprends moi-même pas ce que je ressens.. Tout est tellement allée vite. Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire si il décide d'avoir une relation avec cette femme !_ »

\- " _Mais Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu nous as toujours dit que c'était un homme d'honneur et qu'il ne se permettrait pas ouvertement de te causer du tord en s'affichant avec quelqu'un et de toute manière je n'ai pas l'impression que se soit un don juan.. sans offense !_ "

\- " _De toute manière,_ reprit Aziz, _il reste un homme et je suis désole de te dire ça Hermione mais la Gutensberg et vraiment une très belle femme, si tu la laisses faire il est probable qu'elle arrive à ses fins. Et de toute manière être avec quelqu'un c'est un combat quasiment quotidien et elle ne sera surement la dernière à se mettre sur ta route. Et peut-être que lui aussi se pose des questions. Tu es plus jeune que lui et il aura sans doute peur que si il s'attache à toi vraiment à toi il pourra en pâtir par la suite et ce n'est pas très rassurant si il te voit laisser la Gutensberg la séduire sans rien faire, ça montre juste que tu en as peut-être rien à faire de tout ça et que peut-être ça t'arrange.._ "

Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, elle n'avait pas vu ça sous cette angle. La boule qu'elle avait à l'estomac depuis qu'elle les avait vu dans le bureau se serra un peu plus. Ses amies avaient raison. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Elle se dit qu'elle devait changer de stratégie et qu'elle devait absolument s'affirmer. Même si cette union entre eux n'était pas de leur fait, il s'était quand même passé de nombreuses choses et il y avait eu beaucoup de rapprochement. Hermione quitta précipitamment les deux jeunes gens qui parlaient d'un patient particulièrement chiant à Sainte Mangouste, à peine franchit le portail elle invoqua Wincky qui la fit transplanner directement dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle se précipita à l'étage dans le salon ou elle pensait trouver sa mère. Celle-ci était habillé avec une robe de sorcière un peu comme celle que Narcissa Malfoy pouvait porter. Sa mère était vraiment très belle et elle ne faisait pas ses 43 ans.

\- " _Tu es magnifique dans cette robe Maman_ !"

\- " J _e l'ai eu chez Madame Guipuire et j'en ai prise une pour toi et d'après la vendeuse elle s'adapte directement à la morphologie de celle qui la porte !_ "

\- " _Maman est-ce que tu trouves que je fais adolescente ? Enfin avec mon style vestimentaire ? "_

\- " _Alors je n'irais pas jusque là.. Mais c'es vrai que ces derniers temps tu es souvent en jean basket.. ce n'est pas une critique ! Mais je pense savoir pourquoi tu te poses la question. Tu as encore peut-être parfois ton style élève de Poudlard après les cours.. Mais juste en ce moment. Ceci dit je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas porter des robes après tes journées de stage mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ma Mionne. Mais je pense aussi que quoi qu'il arrive il faut toujours prendre soin de so_ i".

Hermione laissa sa mère qui se préparait pour aller chez Molly Weasley. Elle se planta devant sa garde robe, elle avait des beaux vêtements et elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec son gros teeshirt et son jean et ses gros basket. Elle se prépara quelques vêtements pour le début de semaine et elle prit sa douche.

Elle se jeta un sort dans les cheveux pour les rendre plus souple et elle fut satisfaite de voir les boucles retombé. Elle s'apprêta à les attacher et soudain elle se souvient une fois ou elle ne les avait pas détaché. Ce jour là, elle avait surprit le regard de apréciateur de Snape. Elle enfila la veste qui recouvrait ses bras nu, jusqu'à ses poignets. La veste touchait le sol et se fermait sur le devant avec deux fermoirs argenté sur le devant. Sur toutes les bordures de la veste ainsi que sur le devant était brodé avec des fils argenté et vert des motifs qui pouvaient faire penser à des serpents. Elle enfila des bottines montantes qui ne se voyait pas avec la robe. Elle enfila sa grosse cape d'hiver et mit dans son sac à main les vêtements et autres affaires qu'elle s'était préparé pour la semaine. Hermione piétina quelques minutes devant la cheminée, hésitant à se rendre directement dans le bureau de Snape. Elle avait peur de se retrouver face à la même scène. Soudain elle s'arrêta se secouant mentalement. Elle était une Gryffondor que diable ! Elle ne devait surement pas se laisser impressionné ainsi et elle jeta la poudre. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau et elle se sentit soulagée. Elle prit donc le passage secret. Elle était bien décidé à reprendre sa place et à ne plus dormir chaque nuit au manoir juste pour ne pas croiser Snape. Il restait une heure avant le repas alors elle prit le temps d'installer ses affaires dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa sa cape d'hiver sur le porte manteau et sortit en direction de la salle des professeurs.

\- " _Madame Gran..Snape !"_

Hermione se retourna surprise sur un groupe de trois élèves visiblement en dernière année.

\- " _Je voudrais remettre cette essaie au professeur Snape mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, est-ce que vous pourriez lui remettre s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais commencé un apprentissage en potion l'année prochaine et.._ "

Hermione coupa l'élève qui semblait extrêmement stressée. Elle le rassura et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte qui donnait accès à la salle des professeurs. Voyant plusieurs regards sur elle, elle se demanda un instant si elle en avait pas trop fait et si elle n'aurai pas du oublier l'idée de mettre du rouge à lèvre. Aziz lui fit savoir sur un ton de confidence qu'il n'était pas encore la. Quand elle le vit rentrer dans la salle, elle se dirigea directement vers lui, se glissant derrière lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte donnant sur la grande salle, le coeur battant la chamade d'autant plus que la Gutensberg avait amorcé un mouvement montrant clairement son intention d'aller aussi à sa rencontre. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors qu'Hermione tiquait en voyant la Gutensberg prendre la chaise à la droite de Snape.

\- " _Votre robe est splendide Hermione !_ "

Hermione se tourna vers la professeure de musique qui était à quelques places d'elle, tandis que d'autres approuvaient.

\- " _Eh bien, elle vient de France ! Nous y étions pour nos vacances de Noël. C'est un cadeau de Severus_ !

\- " _Oh mais c'est génial ! je ne suis jamais allée en France, c'était comment ?_ "

\- " _Nous avons passée d'agréable vacances et quant à cette robe, il m'a paru évident qu'elle fut crée pour Hermione_."

Hermione n'était pas la seule surprise de ce compliment dit d'un ton clair et audible pour tout les professeurs présent. Brusquement, la boule qu'elle avait au ventre disparu, il venait clairement de mettre les choses au clair en public. Elle luit fit un sourire éclatant en saisissant la coupe de vin qu'il lui tendait. Il ignora royalement sa voisine de droite qui tentait d'avoir son attention. Il n'échappa à personne qu'il l'attendit alors que d'ordinaire il se sauvait à peine le repas fini.

Severus préparait un thé tandis qu'Hermione enfilait une nuisette. Elle enfilait son kimono lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Le portrait montra que c'était Patricia Gutensberg qui se trouvait devant avec un decolté qu'Hermione jugea indécent. Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte.

\- " _Je peux vous aider ?_ Elle eut un sourire narquois en voyant l'air décontenancé de la sorcière. Elle ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à trouver Hermione là."

\- " J _e.. J'étais venu voir Severus mais je vois qu'il est occupé_."

\- " _En êtes vous certaines ? Pour déranger mon mari à cette heure lci, vous devez certainement avoir une très bonne raison.. n'est-ce pas ?_ "

La sorcière ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna à grand pas visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Hermione ferma doucement la porte et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourna lentement vers Severus qui l'observait de son fauteuil. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous elle tout en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

\- " _Je m'excuse de t'avoir évité ces derniers jours Severus. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien vu.. dans le bureau.. enfin.. Ça m'a contrarié.. beaucoup.."_

Il se passa quelques minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle.

\- " _Vient là."_

Hermione fut surprise par son ton autoritaire mais posa sa tasse sur la table basse et s'agenouilla devant lui posant délicatement les mains sur ses genoux.

Elle vit son souvenir de ce jour là. Elle comprit qu'elle avait mal interprété mais ce qui la marqua la plus c'est le désarroi qui flottait lorsqu'il la vit partir sans un mot. Et il lui montra toutes les fois ou la sorcière avait tenté sa chance. Il ne cherchait pas à cacher les différentes émotions qu'il ressentait. Quand il l'a fit sortir de sa tête, la première chose qu'Hermione fit fut de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait pu capter tellement de chose et elle était heureuse qu'il partage des moments aussi intime.


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione embrassa doucement Severus au coin de la bouche en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, elle avait envie de plus, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait reprendre doucement les choses pour qu'ils soient de nouveau à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et elle voulait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas que la potion qui lui donnait envie de lui. Hermione en fermant les yeux sourit en se rappelant la montre à gousset que portait Severus. Elle le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de tenir le rythme entre Sainte Mangouste, les quelques cours à l'école en France ainsi que certains devoir à rendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'entrée dans cette école était sélectif. Sa mère lui avait apprit que Severus l'avait engagé au magasin et elle travaillait en coopération avec les elfes de maison. Au début il y avait eu beaucoup de curieux et désormais il y avait des clients réguliers.

Elle était fatigué mais contente de voir qu'un lien commençait à se construire entre Severus et elle. Il ne la regardait plus avec ce regard parfois glaciale qui lui donnait malgré elle des frissons.

Hermione accueillit la fin Avril avec beaucoup de joie. Elle avait une semaine d'examen à l'école et ensuite elle allait pouvoir faire un stage dans le secteur qu'elle voulait. En l'occurence elle avait choisit de travailler dans le secteur créatures magiques ou on pouvait trouver des victimes des loup garou, des vampires.. Elle en avait parlé uniquement à Severus, ses autres amis étant tout aussi débordé qu'elle. Elle relativisait en se disant qu'à partir du mois de Mai elle travaillerai uniquement à Saint Mangouste avec une après-midi de libre dans la semaine. Le stage se terminait début Septembre et validait ainsi son diplôme.

Hermione avait fait le choix de travailler à mi-temps au ministère en tant qu'assistante d'une des responsables du département de régulations des créatures magiques et de travailler à mi-temps à sainte-mangouste dans le secteur des créatures magiques. Pour l'instant elle attendait encore la réponse, le stress grandissant de jour en jour. Elle espérait vraiment avoir les meilleures notes possible afin qu'un médicomage accepte qu'elle soit son apprenti.

Hermione sirotait une grenadine en terrasse avec Marcus se délassant avant le dernier examen.

\- "On va pouvoir se voir régulièrement, je vais devenir assistant de mon père à la clinique. "

\- "Mais tu ne voulais pas devenir médicomage ?"

\- "Pas vraiment, je voulais avoir les bases nécessaires pour bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe à la clinique et être à même de la diriger dans quelques années. Et puis toi, pourquoi les créatures magiques ?"

\- "D'accord, je comprends. Eh bien.. Je m'intéresse au statut, au droit des « êtres » magiques de notre société.. aux inégalités.. "

\- "Oui ça te ressemble bien ! Sinon tout va bien avec.. Snape ? J'ai lu la gazette récemment.."

\- "Parfaitement bien !"

Hermione changea rapidement de sujet en prétextant qu'elle voulait se rendre en avance à la salle d'examen. Elle trouvait terriblement gênant de parler de sa relation avec Marcus. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation durant ses vacances de Noël. Elle nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'elle devait de retour à Londres chercher à en savoir plus sur la Guilde Blanche. Après l'examen, elle se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée. Ils savaient qu'Hermione allait sortir la dernière de la salle d'examen.

\- "Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Marcus en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, On va boire un verre pour fêter ça ?"

\- "Très bonne idée ! Il y a une soirée dansante ce soir sur Montpellier !"

Hermione n'était pas contre la sortie pour fêter la fin des examens, mais le bras de Marcus sur ses épaules la dérangeait terriblement. Pour la première fois elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune dimension amicale dans son comportement envers elle. Alors qu'elle tentait, sans trop montrer son embarras de sortir de « l' étreinte » de son ami elle vit Severus Snape qui attendait les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Sa cape flottait autour de lui avec le vent qui soufflait depuis le matin, Hermione dû se dégager plus brusquement car Marcus avait resserré sa prise sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard peu avenant. Voyant l'attention des élèves présents se focaliser de plus en plus sur l'homme en noir, qui avait l'air effrayant, elle dit au revoir à ses amis rapidement. De toute manière ils devaient se revoir dans l'appartement que Aziz et Marie avait pris en colocation dans une résidence pour sorcier dans le Londres Moldus.

\- "Bonjour Severus ! Je.. je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !"

\- "De toute évidence" lui répondit-il froidement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et s'empressa de le suivre. Ils marchèrent calmement dans le silence jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Hermione ne chercha pas à briser le silence comme elle le faisait au début. Désormais elle savait que le silence chez lui, signifiait bien souvent qu'il n'avait rien à dire, tout simplement. Elle avait comprit que l'homme n'aimait pas se perdre en bavardage inutile, elle devait se retenir parfois car elle avait conscience d'être souvent un vrai moulin à parole ce qui semblait l'agacer parfois au plus haut point. En arrivant à Montpellier, elle eut la surprise de voir ses vêtements se métamorphoser en quelques secondes ; sa cape se transforma en une longue veste noir épaisse, le bas resta le même, et sa chemise était bleu.. un bleu ciel.. Hermione resta fixé dessus, étant surprise. Elle se dépêcha de détourner le regard quand il la regarda froidement. Elle l'avait certainement agacé.

\- "Que faisons nous ?" Lui demanda t-elle perplexe

\- "Nous marchons me semble t-il.. "

L'ironie était palpable.

\- "Je n'avais pas remarqué.. Ou allons nous alors ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas.. On marche."

Hermione sourit, elle huma l'air frais et continua de marcher lentement à ses côtes. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose de semblable. Elle était sur son petit nuage et profitait que Snape ait l'air de bonne humeur si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Il répondait à son babillage par des phrases courtes certes mais il ne lui avait pas encore jeté son fameux regard qu'elle traduisait par « tais-toi avant que je le fasse moi-même ».

Brusquement, il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un bar. L'intérieur était très moderne et confortable. Hermione suivit Snape qui la conduisit à l'étage et ils s'installèrent à une table ronde avec une banquette rouge. Hermione s'assit près de la rambarde, se tortillant pour enlever son trench, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui devait sans doute la regarder avec réprobation mais elle surprit un sourire en coin. En posant son manteau et son écharpe à côté d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle aimerait plus souvent voir ce petit sourire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'assoie à sa droite mais il fit le tour pour se glisser à sa gauche, elle attrapa prestement ses affaires pour les mettre de l'autre côté afin qu'il ne soit pas gêné. Ils prirent tous les deux une tarte au citron avec un thé à la rose.

\- "L'enseignement ne va pas trop te manquer Severus ?"

\- "Je vais être assez occupé et je vais prendre un apprenti dès le mois de Septembre. Comme le veux la tradition sorcière, il devra s'installer sous le même toit que son maître."

\- "Oh mais c'est génial ! Elle le vit tiquer mais ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait comprit que son enthousiasme constant l'étonné réellement. Tu as déjà choisi ? Il va s'installer à l'étage, je suppose ?"

Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes, elle savait qu'un apprenti vivait dans le labo mais il était hors de question que cela se produise sous le même toit qu'elle.

\- "Il faudra lui préparer une chambre. Mais il est hors de question que tu me contredises sur les choix et les décisions que je prendrais sur son apprentissage."

Hermione acquiesça. Ils profitèrent de l'ambiance du café encore un moment avant de se promener un peu pour profiter de l'air frais et puis rentrer au manoir. Elle jeta son manteau sur le porte manteau, qu'elle avait installée car elle ne supportait plus de voir les elfes se précipiter sur elle pour la dévêtir. Elle enleva ses bottes. Elle portait une petite robe noir qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses et un collant noir peu opaque. Severus la dévisagea avant de prendre l'escalier montant pour le bureau. C'était troublant et agréable. Il y avait eu chaleur dans ses yeux. Elle enleva son collant, se rafraîchit et chercha sa mère qu'elle ne trouva nulle part. Un elfe lui apprit qu'elle était à un rendez-vous avec un certain Luc Lachenille. Mornille lui apprit qu'elle le voyait depuis quelques mois déjà et que c'était un sorcier travaillant au Ministère. Il ne savait pas où encore. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait dû louper beaucoup d'information. Elle comprit que Severus était au courant.

Prenant à peine le temps de frapper, elle le somma de lui dévoiler ce qu'il savait. Laconiquement, il lui répondit qu'elle devrait demander à sa mère et que celle-ci allait revenir tardivement de son excursion. Un elfe était chargé de sa surveillance et devait la ramener quand elle le souhaitait. Elle abandonna sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tirer les vers du nez à Severus Snape. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle capta le même regard qu'il lui avait lancé plutôt. Lentement elle s'abaissa vers la table basse, faisant remonter sa robe sous ses fesses. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, elle vit sa surprise quand d'un geste brusque elle poussa sur les côtéjnrs les livres qui se trouvaient dessus. Elle s'assit dessus, toujours face à lui, et document elle enleva sa robe, dévoilant des sous-vêtements bleu marine. Il tenait toujours son parchemin, la dévisageant intensément. Elle faillit perdre son assurance mais elle se ressaisit pour lui prendre des mains le parchemin et le faire volter jusqu'au bureau.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement, comme si il la défendait d'aller plus loin, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses mains étaient déjà posé sur les cuisses de l'homme et ses pouces faisaient de légère caresse circulaire. Elle s'assit sur lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'embrassa tendrement et se plongea dans l'onyx de ses yeux, tentant de dompter l'orage qui y régnait.

\- "J'ai envie de toi, dit-elle le regard toujours perdue dans le sien et une main caressant la bosse qui se formait rapidement en-dessous de sa ceinture."

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il se leva brusquement la tenant fermement par le poignet.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?"

Hermione fut surprise de la colère qui émanait de lui et de ses mots. Il la lâcha brusquement et quitta la pièce en lui jetant un regard méprisant. Après quelques minutes la jeune femme se releva et enfila sa robe, elle se sentait vide. Elle alla se coucher sans attendre. Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec une grosse boule au ventre. Elle médita beaucoup, elle était encore entrain de le faire lorsque Wincky lui toucha doucement l'épaule pour lui dire qu'elle risquait d'être en retard chez les Malfoy. Elle avait oublié ce repas.. Elle avait accepté d'y aller uniquement parce qu'Emilie allait être présente et que c'était aussi pour les affaires de Severus et notamment parce que c'était un nouveau manoir. Elle n'aurai pu remettre les pieds dans l'ancien ( qui avait été détruit ).

Hermione, nerveuse, attendait Severus juste devant le portail du manoir. Quand il arriva, elle lui dit un bonjour distant et n'eut pas le courage d'affronter son regard. La boule qu'elle avait encore au ventre s'alourdit un peu plus. Ils marchèrent en silence et elle en profita pour observer l'intérieur du château. Il était beaucoup plus chaleureux que l'ancien et on sentait la magie qui y régnait. Hermione suivit Severus dans les escaliers mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle y montait, l'angoisse la saisissait à la gorge. Ce n'était pas le même lieu mais les escaliers étaient trop ressemblant, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier, sa cicatrice qui n'était plus qu'un léger traçage couleur chair la brûla comme le jour ou Bellatrix la marqua. Elle recula, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez ces gens et faire comme si de rien était. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à monter les marches. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour Severus l'attrapa, la tournant vers lui, il l'observa longuement elle et puis sa baguette pointée sur lui.

\- "Je ne peux pas.. Laisse moi partir."

Hermione tremblait, elle rangea difficilement sa baguette et descendit les quelques marches qui lui restaient.

\- "Hermione ! Je n'étais pas sur que tu viendrais ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller super bien ?!" Dit doucement Emilie

La sorcière s'apprêta à dire autre chose mais sembla hésiter, à la place elle prit Hermione dans ses bras.

\- "C'est important dit-elle en la fixant dans les yeux."

Hermione aux pieds des marches observa son amie monter prestement tout en glissant discrètement dans son sac à main l'ouvrage qu'Emilie avait glissée sous sa cape. En haut des escaliers se trouvait Lucius Malfoy et si ce n'était pas Bellatrix Lestrange c'était son sosie. Hermione s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sentant une main froide sur son front. Elle avait à peine sortit sa baguette qu'elle vola dans les mains de Severus qui demanda à la femme qui se tenait auparavant près du divan ou était allongé Hermione de sortir.

\- "Ramène moi à la maison !"

Aussitôt fait, Hermione se précipita dans la chambre. Elle semblait calme en apparence tranquillement assise sur son lit. Mais à l'intérieur tout remontait peu à peu la glaçant d'effroi. Elle avait réussi à tout mettre de côté depuis la guerre mais la c'est comme si toutes les émotions cachés, toutes les peurs surgissaient peu à peu et venaient la ronger.

Hermione tenta de respirer profondément pour chasser la panique qui était encore en elle. La fenêtre était ouverte et les draps se soulevaient doucement. Elle s'assit dans son lit. Elle avait le choix entre prendre la potion calmante posé sur sa table de chevet et rester la journée au lit ou se ressaisir et se lever. Lentement elle se traîna de la salle de bain aux cuisines, et des cuisines à la véranda. Le manoir semblait vide. Elle qui avait eu l'habitude de vivre dans un endroit constamment habité, vivant et bruyant, il lui était étrange d'évoluer dans cette endroit étrangement accueillant mais souvent vide. Elle songea que c'était une bonne idée que Severus prenne un apprenti. Au moins le manoir allait être plus habité. Elle s'arrêta devant la cheminée et soudain elle repensa au livre qu'Emilie lui avait mit de façon mystérieuse dans son sac.

Hermione referma le livre et se glissa dans la piscine. Elle venait enfin de savoir ce qu'était la guilde blanche et maintenant elle se demandait pourquoi Emilie avait glissé « discrètement » le livre dans son sac. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était devenu aussi proche des Malfoy. Maintenant elle s'apercevait que même Severus avait délibérément évité toutes les questions qu'elle se posait dessus.

Hermione mangea toute seule, sa mère était encore entrain de dîner avec l'homme mystérieux, Severus était introuvable. Elle avait la net impression que tout le monde lui cachait quelque chose. Même Harry et Ron semblait la fuir. Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, hésita sur le pas de la porte. Elle scanna la pièce hésitante. Il y avait des livres sur diverses plantes, sur les potions, des manuels de médecines. Hermione soudainement pensa à regarder sous le lit et effectivement il y avait un carton, elle fut intrigué lorsqu'elle lu son prénom dessus. A l'intérieur il y avait des anciens carnets de santé, des albums. Elle attrapa une enveloppe sur laquelle il était aussi inscris son prénom. A l'intérieur, elle trouva son bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet lorsqu'elle était bébé et il y avait une photo avec. Un homme qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Un bébé qui portait le même médaillon qu'elle. Un homme qui avait les mêmes traits qu'elle mais avec des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules. Il y avait une autre photo avec trois hommes dessus. Elle reconnu directement Severus plus jeune, elle reconnu Regulus Black et toujours cet homme qui lui ressemblait. Hermione remit le tout dans l'enveloppe.

Elle descendit entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle resta sur les marches faisant face à sa mère et à Severus, se contentant de montrer l'enveloppe.

\- « Hermione, je.. laisse moi t'expliquer ! C'est le fidélitas »

Hermione observa Severus debout à côté du canapé et sa mère inquiète s'agitait sur le canapé. Hermione s'approcha et leur tendit les deux photos. Simultanément, ils furent pris comme d'un vertige et Severus se tient au canapé.

La photo avait dû débloquer leur souvenir. Hermione sursauta quand Severus attrapa brutalement sa mère et se plongea dans ses yeux. La scène dura que quelques secondes avant que Severus sorte de la tête de sa mère et disparaisse à grands coups de cape de la pièce.

\- « Maman, explique moi ? Qui est cet homme ? Qu'est-ce que Severus à vu ? »

\- « C'est ton père ! »

\- « Mais je croyais que c'était.. »

\- « C'est le grand frère de James Potter, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, à l'hôpital, il m'a fait juré et je t'ai ramené chez nous.. Je.. je ne me souvenais plus de tout ça.. Je crois que Severus en sait plus. »

Hermione respira profondément et se leva à la recherche de Snape mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté le manoir. Elle le chercha au château mais ne le trouva pas. Elle pensa à aller à Poudlard. Elle couru presque jusqu'à son appartement et fut soulagé de voir sa cape sur le canapé. Il devait certainement être dans la salle de bain, sous la douche ou dans la baignoire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça en général lorsqu'il était plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione se déshabilla devant la porte et rentra dans la salle de bain, ses affaires dans les mains. Il était dans la douche. Posant ses affaires sur la commode à l'entrée, elle se dirigea vers la douche ouvrant doucement la porte. Il se tenait de dos, les mains appuyés contre le mur en pierre. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, elle appuya son torse puis son front contre son dos avant de l'encercler doucement de ses deux bras, ils restèrent là un moment, détendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ses mains, la repoussant et lui faisant face.

\- « Ne me touche pas.. »

Il l'avait dit doucement, limite la suppliant, amorçant un léger mouvement de recul lorsque qu'elle lui attrapa de nouveau les mains.

\- « Severus.. Explique moi.. s'il te plaît.. »

Elle soutient son regard, se plongeant dans l'onyx de ses yeux. Ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose de se plonger dans son regard, un fourmillement partout dans son corps, une chaleur naissante au creux de son ventre. Hermione peu à peu fut comme plongé dans les souvenirs de Severus. C'était étonnant car elle percevait les émotions de Snape, il était.. heureux. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi James et Sirius détestait Severus.. Regulus, son père et Severus avaient un lien fort. Ils étaient mort, chacun tentant de faire quelque chose contre le mage noir. Son père était mort en tentant de sauver son frère, il était arrivé trop tard et était mort dans l'explosion de magie. Severus avait juste eut le temps de partir avec son corps avant que l'Ordre arrive. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il était là. Maintenant il comprenait d'ou venait sa perte de mémoire.

Soudain il repoussa Hermione.

\- « Je veux que tu prennes cette potion et que je puisse retrouver ma vie. »

\- « Mais, Severus.. Je ne veux pas.. »

\- « Mais tu n'as rien à m'imposer. De quel droit pense tu pourvoir m'imposer ta présence ? Tu n'es absolument rien pour moi ! Tu n'es qu'une nuisance.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'avait gifflée. Son regard lançait des éclairs. Elle utilisa la cheminée pour rentrer directement chez elle, nu sous sa cape. Elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait mal et surtout extrêmement en colère. Pourquoi était-il aussi désagréable et méchant ? Elle le haïssait à l'instant présent. Avait-il tellement peur de s'attacher de nouveau, qu'il refusait que quiconque s'approche de lui ?

Elle se sécha rapidement et s'allongea nu sur le lit. Elle se redressa instantanément lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. La lumière s'alluma et il la dévisagea du même regard. Elle se leva, il recula, elle verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

\- « Pourquoi.. pourquoi me repousse tu ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard enflammé malgré elle. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son regard réveillait des feux en elle. Elle fut surprise quand il détacha sa cape et la laissa tomber par terre. Son regard était sombre, il l'attrapa, la soulevant presque et se précipita sur le lit. Hermione se retrouva sur le dos, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il lui serrait quasiment trop fort les poignets.

\- « C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Son souffle était devenu rapide et dans ses yeux, il y avait quasiment une lueur bestiale. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, lui mordant presque les lèvres. Hermione répondit passionnément à son baiser, son désir pour lui montant en flèche. Elle ne résista pas quand il écarta brusquement ses jambes. Il la pénétra brutalement, la retenant lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager. « Ne me résiste pas » grogna t-il dans son oreille tandis qu'il la pénétrait brutalement. Hermione commença à crier de plaisir, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le dos du maître des potions. Alors qu'elle atteignait la jouissance, il la retourna brutalement, ses assauts devenant rapide et brutale. Hermione profita d'un moment ou il ne la tenait plus, pour se retourner et s'asseoir. Elle plongea dans son regard, il y avait du désir, beaucoup de désir mais c'est comme si il était devenu sauvage. Il lui faisait presque peur. Alors qu'elle reculait, il se mit à genoux et elle se retrouva le dos contre la tête de lit, il s'approcha encore et toujours dans la même position, il la pénétra de nouveau faisant sortir un gémissement de plaisir de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle se perdait dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Elle ressentait tellement de plaisir que ça en était quasiment insupportable. Il lui tira sur les jambes, prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux quand il s'enfonça en elle, si brutalement qu'elle en avait presque mal. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il saisit ses mains et la plaqua contre le matelas.

\- « Regarde moi »

Hermione obéit et se noya encore une fois dans ses yeux se laissant porter par le désir. Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur elle, parcouru du spasme de l'orgasme, elle l'entoura de ses bras.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le corps pleins de courbature, constatant que Severus n'était plus là. Un parchemin apparu devant elle, sur lequel était inscrit « Boit la potion ». L'écriture fine et serré était parfaitement reconnaissable. Hermione souffla désespéré, elle lança un sort sur le parchemin qui s'enflamma et se coucha. Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle visionna, fut la fiole de potion vide sur sa table de chevet et pas n'importe quel fiole. Elle se souvenait avoir eut l'impression qu'on lui versait quelque chose dans la bouche durant son sommeil. Elle s'était même réveillé en toussant. Elle pensait avoir rêvé. Pourquoi il tenait tant à couper le lien entre eux ? Ses comportements n'avaient pas de sens. La magie qui les liées était vielle et puissante. Il savait qu'une petite potion ne suffirait pas à rompre le lien. Il fallait bien plus que ça.

Hermione s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir du manoir et de transplanner à près-au-lard. Elle se dirigea vers la boutique ou elle n'avait pas mit les pieds depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle découvrit sa mère au comptoir et quelques elfes déambulant de ça de là avec l'uniforme qu'elle leur avait ordonné de porter. Ils étaient.. mignons dedans, ils avaient aussi l'air en bonne santé. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, sa mère rangea prestement quelque chose sous le comptoir, Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarquée.

Elle s'approcha du client et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

\- « Bonjour, Madame Snape, je me présente Loïc Lachenille »

\- « Enchanté, Monsieur Lachenille, je vois que vous partez mais je pense que nous aurons certainement l'occasion de nous revoir. »

Hermione, l'avait dit froidement, elle s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Elle se demandait si cette homme n'abusait pas de cette relation pour obtenir une promotion ou je ne sais quel avantage. Harry était en passe de devenir quelqu'un de très important au ministère. Ses pouvoirs se développaient d'une façon extraordinaire. Il était parfois effrayant pour quiconque qui ne le connaissait pas. Ron progressait aussi et il profitait de sa notoriété pour accéder à un poste important, même si il suivait les conseils d'Hermione. Elle leur avait dit que si ils brulaient les étapes, il viendra un jour ou on pourrait remettre en cause leur légitimité. Alors ils se donnaient à fond et réussissaient plutôt bien. Elle laissa sa mère dire au revoir à l'homme qui d'une façon peu discrète s'attardait.

Alors qu'Hermione sortait de l'allée des embrumes, une douleur fulgurante la saisit et elle tomba par terre, sa capuche se renversant. Elle tenta de se relever mais tituba en vain. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, ses mains en tremblaient. Elle tenta de se relever encore une fois. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Severus ! Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle s'appuya contre une maison pour se redresser , repoussant d'une main toujours tremblante ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans la figure. Elle entendait les bruits d'appareils photos alors que des sorciers tentaient de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Ils s'écartèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent un homme à la haute stature s'approcher d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec l'aspect soyeux, son visage était extrêmement pâle. Il souleva Hermione comme si c'était une plume et traversa la foule qui s'écartait effrayé de voir un vampire d'aussi prêt.

Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle sans aucun passant avant de la déposer au sol tout en la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle perde l'équilibre.

\- « Merci Henry ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en pleine forme »

\- « C'est grâce à toi »

Hermione invoqua Wincky qui apparu, elle sursauta effrayée lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard du vampire.

\- « Emmène moi auprès de Severus ! »

\- « Je n'ai pas le droit maîtresse.. » commença à couiner Wincky

\- « C'est un ordre ! Il est en Danger ! »

L'elfe commença à se mordre les doigts se précipitant aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

\- « Et je viens avec vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ta magie est instable comme si on l'avait.. coupé. »

A peine avait-il posé la main sur le bras d'Hermione qu'ils disparurent. Hermione ne reconnut pas l'endroit ou ils étaient. C'était vraisemblablement une maison, elle se dirigea baguette en main vers les voix. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry, Ron, Lucius Malfoy, Emilie qui sursautèrent presque lorsqu'elle fit tomber un vase alors qu'elle était encore prise d'un vertige.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ou est Severus ? »

Sans vraiment attendre, elle se précipita dans la pièce. Il était là, allongé, pale comme la mort, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était agenouillé et prenait sa tension. Il avait encore quelques spasme qui cessèrent lorsqu'elle lui attrapa les mains, elle même se sentit mieux. C'est comme si la magie circulait de nouveau entre eux. Elle commença à observer ses vêtements qui étaient dans un très mauvais état, sa chemise blanche était taché de sang. A sa main droite, elle observa une bague en argent. Elle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur eux tandis que Henry tenait la tête de Severus entre ses mains et le fixait intensément.

\- « Ecoute Hermione, il nous a fait juré de ne rien te dire ! »

\- « Il est entrain de mourir. »

Tout le monde se tû, regardant avec incompréhension le vampire.

\- « Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait ..mais il n'y a plus aucun équilibre dans sa magie. Il y a quelque chose qui empoisonne sa magie et Hermione tu devrais rester près de lui. Ça le rend plus fort. »

Hermione soutient sans un mot le regard du vampire tandis que peu à peu elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. La potion agissait comme un poison sur Severus. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle referma la porte de la chambre. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de leurs histoires dans l'immédiat. Elle voulait juste comprendre les paroles d'Henry.

\- « J'ai connu Severus il y a longtemps. Nous avons des aptitudes magiques semblables et je l'ai aidé à contrôler ses pouvoirs quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant et durant Poudlard ».

Soudainement Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause de cette fréquentation que Severus avait la réputation d'être un vampire.

\- « Je ne pensais pas… Il savait que ça pouvait le tuer mais il était près à prendre le risque. La réponse à peut-être quelque chose à voir avec son état. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est battu en duel. »

\- « Que t'a t-il dit ? »

Le vampire, se leva et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Son regard était intense, forçant Hermione à détourner son regard.

\- « Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider plus car je repars en Roumanie. Mais je pense qu'à Brocéliande tu trouveras la réponse adéquate. Peut-être que tu auras la chance de trouver un druide. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers elle au moment de l'ouvrir.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu es prêtes à faire ce qu'il faut pour le sauver. En attendant sache que ta présence le stabilise »

Hermione s'assit sur le lit. Elle plongea la main dans son sac à la recherche du livre que Ron lui avait donné en cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle s'aperçut en l'ouvrant que certaines parties de l'ouvrage s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages. Elle se demanda comment ça se faisait avant de lancer un regard noire à Snape. Qu'avait-il tenter de lui cacher ? Il devait savoir qu'elle aurait refusé qu'il essaie cette potion si il y avait la moindre chance qu'il y passe. N'était-ce pas comme une forme de suicide ? Est-ce qu'il allait si mal que ça ? Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes menacer de couler. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait devant elle mais elle devait faire vite et gagner la Bretagne au plus vite. Elle ne savait qu'elle chemin emprunter pour arriver dans la forêt. Il y avait un chemin dans la forêt de Lorge et un autre dans la forêt Paimpont. Et elle ne pouvait transplanner. Alors qu'elle invoquait Mornille, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle vit Emilie pénétrer dans la pièce avec appréhension..


	10. La Forêt

**Chapitre 9**

Elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Emilie se tenait droite à côté de la fenêtre, semblant admirer le dehors alors qu'en réalité elle attendait fébrilement une réaction de sa meilleure amie. Elle suivie des yeux, la jeune femme qui fouillait dans son sac à main. Elle sortie une petite boite en bois simple, à l'intérieure se trouvait une pierre qui ressemblait fortement à un diamant noire, attachée à ce qui semblait être un fin collier en cuir marron foncé. L'intérieure de la pièce brillait de mille feux et de mille couleurs. C'était si fascinant qu'Emilie pas à pas se reprocha de son amie.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione ?_ »

\- « _C'est un diamant noire. Il devrait permettre la stabilisation de son flux magique et lui faciliter la reprise de contrôle sur sa magie. Et ainsi, je peux m'éloigner de lui._ » là-dessus elle invoqua Mornille et Wincky.

Elle demanda à Mornille de préparer la diligence pour un voyage en observa l'elfe disparaître dans un pop. Restant quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague, elle se tourna vers Wincky qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle se tourna vers son amie et sans la regarder, elle lui fit savoir qu'elle se rendait au manoir pour préparer ses bagages et qu'elle allait revenir pour récupérer Severus.

Hermione eut un pas de recule devant les chevaux de la diligence. Elle avait fait un peu d'équitation mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les chevaux ailés qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle salua le cocher qui était tout bonnement le fermier qui s'occupait des chevaux et des sombrales de la famille Snape. Hermione se dit que si tout se passait bien à son retour, elle s'intéresserait vraiment au domaine Snape qu'elle avait volontairement ignorée. Cette histoire de mariage était encore difficile à accepter surtout avec le caractère de Severus. Et il y avait tellement de chose qui lui paraissait étrange. Harry faisait en secret des recherches sur sa parenté avec Hermione. Ils avaient tous les deux fait un test sanguin côté moldu qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et soeurs mais qu'ils étaient de la même famille, certainement cousins d'après le médecin. Harry fouillait dans les archives de sa famille. Hermione pour une fois, n'avait rien voulu savoir.

L'installation de Severus dans la diligence se fit rapidement. Hermione déposa délicatement une couverture sur Severus qui était en position semi-allongée. Elle le regarda, se mordillant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme.

Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs heures en face de Ron, Harry et Lucius. De temps à autres ils se prenaient un regard noir digne de ceux de Severus Snape. Tous refusèrent de la renseigner plus que nécessaire. En regardant par la fenêtre elle se demanda quelle menace Severus avait bien pu faire pour qu'ils refusent de décrocher un mot. Elle observa le brouillard extérieur et l'eau noir qui scintillait légèrement. Bientôt ils allaient atteindre le continent. Elle se redressa pour toucher la main de Snape d'une façon presque religieuse. Elle avait l'impression de braver un interdit en le touchant alors qu'il était complètement inconscient.

Ils étaient quasiment au bout du chemin invisible qui reliait l'Angleterre à la France, il savaient qu'ils allaient être controlés car même si les journaux n'en parlaient plus aussi souvent, il y avait encore une très grande chasse aux mangemorts.

Hermione comprit à l'instant ou elle descendit de la diligence à la demande des aurors des frontières pourquoi les trois hommes l'avaient accompagnés. Voldemort avait fait beaucoup de dégât en France aussi et le contrôleur lui lança un regard sombre lorsqu'il eut connaissance de son nom de famille. Elle observa Lucius Malfoy se drapait dans son rôle de politicien qui lui allait à merveille. De toute évidence ce genre de personne s'en sortait toujours et il avait fait fort sur ce coup. Il y avait une dizaine d'aurors britanniques et français et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la rumeur se répande que le trio d'or partait en vacances avec Lucius Malfoy. Il était évident qu'il allait profiter de ce « séjour » qui allait contribuer à redorer son blason et sa notoriété.

Le fermier les déposa dans une clairière. Alors qu'Hermione fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de la tente, elle entendit Lucius Malfoy claquer des mains et aussitôt un elf apparu et lança un petit objet en l'air . Ils reculèrent tandis que. L'objet grossissait et prenait la forme d'une grande tente. Hermione laissa les hommes rentrer à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle allait donner quelques gallions au fermier. Celui-ci la regarda étonné, il était rare que les familles de sang-pur donne de l'argent aussi facilement. Une fois chez lui, il montra la petite besace de 100 gallions que la « patronne » lui avait donné. Ils allaient pouvoir soigner le petit avec ça.

Hermione regarda un moment la diligence s'éloigner dans le ciel, se demandant pourquoi le sorcier avait eu l'air aussi choqué. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait donné une grosse somme mais quand même.. En rentrant dans la tente et en se remémorant les vêtements un peu vieillot du cocher, elle se dit qu'elle allait vérifier en rentrant la teneur des contrats avec les différents employés de la famille Snape.

Elle vérifia que Severus allait bien et se mit à même le sol pour vérifier les cartes du ciel qu'elle avait emportée avec elle pour retrouver plus facilement son chemin dans Brocéliande. Elle devait faire vite avant que l'état de Severus devienne critique.

\- « _Hermione ?_ »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Ron juste derrière elle.

\- « _Je.. j'arrive, je vérifie juste un truc et je viens_ »

Mais Ron ne lui laisse pas le choix, il la souleva comme si elle était un poids plume tout en lui disant que ce n'etait pas en ayant le ventre vide qu'elle allait pouvoir être performante. Elle regarda son ami qui faisait quasiment la même taille que Severus. Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le suivre. Ils allaient manger autour du feu de bois et elle était suffisamment proche de Severus pour que le lien magique n'entre pas en ébullition.

Elle essaya de manger avec calme et de suivre la conversation entre les trois hommes. Encore une fois elle était complètement étonnée de voir la différence de comportement de Lucius. Maintenant que Harry n'était plus juste quelqu'un de célèbre mais d'important dans le monde sorcier et de même pour Ron ils les traitaient avec plus de respect. Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pouvait même pas parler d'hypocrisie. Il y avait toute une croyance, toute une coutume, tout une éducation derrière la personne qu'il était. Son comportement n'avait rien d'anormal pour lui. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps en réalisant à quel point certaines choses terrible devait lui paraître absolument normal.

Une fois le repas fini, elle retourna rapidement auprès de Severus. Elle s'agenouilla à côte de lui, le coeur se serrant à l'idée qu'il parte définitivement. Elle avait la gorge serrée et une boule dans le ventre. Elle attendit que tout le monde détourne son attention d'elle pour transformer le matelas de Severus en une sorte de brancard. Elle jeta un sort de lévitation dessus et sortit discrètement.

Elle marcha d'un pas qui pouvait semblait assuré de l'extérieur. Elle faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Son coeur sautait dans sa poitrine de temps à autre lorsque l'éclat de la lune créait des ombres paris les branchages, lorsqu'elle entendait des petites animaux filaient à droite et à gauche et parfois entre ses pieds. Les hullements paraissaient lugubre. Elle continua de s'enfoncer ayant conscience qu'elle s'approchait du but et que tout ceci était destiné aux moldu trop curieux qui pouvait s'aventurer dans le coin.

Effectivement Brocéliande était un endroit ou les moldus pouvaient aussi pénétrer et se procurer ainsi des pouvoirs magiques. Hermione se rappela que depuis l'époque de Merlin ça n'était pas arrivé.

En voyant quelques papillons bleu volter et scintiller, elle s'arrêta. En se concentrant, elle pu sentir leur énergies magique.

Elle s'arrêta devant un grand arbre qui devait avoir plusieurs centaines d'années. Son tronc était beaucoup plus large que ses deux bras écartés.

Elle posa sa main dessus et elle sentie l'arbre pulsait de magie. L'arbre du monde.. Posant une main sur le brancard ou était allongé Severus, elle fit un pas en avant s'attendant malgrès tout à rencontrer une surface dure. Mais elle le franchit sans difficulté, ayant juste l'impression de traverser une couche épaisse d'eau. C'était même plutôt agréable se dit-elle.

Elle continua d'avancer, s'émerveillant de cette foret qui semblait respirer la magie. Elle suivit les papillons bleu aux ailes mouchetés d'or.

Si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait resté toute sa vie dans cette endroit pleins de couleur. Elle vit trois fées virevolté mais celle-ci n'avait absolument pas l'air farouche contrairement à celle de la forêt noire.

Hermione hurla quand un gros menhir sembla tomber tout droit du ciel. Sa baguette en main, elle se tient prête à lancer des sorts cuisants. Le sol commença à trembler et des menhirs commencèrent à sortir de la terre formant un cercle tout autour d'elle. Elle lança un sortilège de protection sur Severus tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle sursauta quand une voix s'éleva d'une des grandes pierres.

\- « _Qui.. qui êtes-vous..?_ »

\- « _Hmmm.. tu ne te souviens pas ? Après tout c'est normal.. on ne peut pas avoir plusieurs mémoires.. mais je vois que tu as accomplis ta mission.._ »

\- « _Quelle mission.. ? Je ne comprends.. j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le soigner ! Je vous en prie_ ».

Peu à peu elle vit des ombres se détacher des pierres et elle put distinguer au bout d'un courts instant des hommes de corpulence différente avec des longues barbes blanches. Il y en avait un qui ressemblait étrangement à Dumbuldore ce qui la déconcerta énormément

\- « _Professeur Dumbuldore.. ? C'est vous.. !?_ »

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Elle vit les autres hommes se raprocher de Severus, elle leva sa baguette menaçante, surprise de voir les sorciers la regarder avec un regard moqueur.

\- « _Nous sommes les gardiens, les druides, les sorciers… et tu as accomplis ta mission. La boucle est bouclée et grâce à toi -il fit un geste englobant toute la forêt- tout ceci perdura_ ». Hermione tenta de demander des explications mais elle les observa se mettre à marcher lentement en tournant autour du brancard. Elle reconnut le futhark ancien et observa des runes se graver dans l'air et tournoyer autour du professeur.

Elle paniqua quand elle le vit se mettre à convulser, tandis qu'une matière noire semblait résister à l'extraction forcer du corps de son corps. Soudainement elle s'arracha de la peau de Severus avec un gros bruit de succion. Elle se transforma en une boule noire. Un des mages leva ce qui semblait être un sceptre et la boule noire vient vers lui, se détruisant au fur et à mesure que qu'une boule de lumière grossissait au bout de l'objet.

\- « _Il est soigné_. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui vivement et s'aperçut qu'il avait juste l'air de dormir paisiblement. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- « _Je ne sens plus le lien !_ » cria t-elle presque avec panique.

\- « _Nous avons rétablis l'équilibre dans son organisme. Vous n'êtes plus lié et tu pourras reprendre ta vie tranquillement. C'était une idée audacieuse d'utiliser la magie ancestrale pour arriver à conclure ta mission_ »

\- « _Je ne comprends pas, je ne voulais pas briser le lien entre nous ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans Se.._ »

\- « _On te laisse repartir avec un cadeau qui te sera utile au moment venue_ »

Hermione tenta de protester mais elle se sentie prise de vertige et se retrouva à genoux à côté du professeur Snape qui était désormais allonger sur le sol. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir et elle se sentait complètement partir. Les couleurs se brouillait et elle pu juste entendre l'un des druides dire au sosie de Dumbuldore que la magie ancestrale ne sera pas sans conséquence même si la boucle était bouclée. Elle pu l'entendre dire « _Justement, c'est ce qui nous sauvera_ ».

Elle reprit lentement conscience gardant les yeux fermés pour avoir le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une odeur familière lui chatouilla le nez. Elle se leva brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était l'odeur des draps de son lit. Elle écarta brusquement les rideaux de son lit et baguette en main elle tituba dans la chambre pointant de sa baguette tour les deux formes humaines qui se tenait face à elle. Tout en se tenant contre les murs elle distingua plus nettement Lavande et Parvati. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici alors qu'il y a quelques instants elle se trouvait à Brocéliande. Elle se tient la main quand la figure rassurante -pour elle- de Mcgonnagald apparu dans son champ de vision lui faisant baisser doucement sa baguette. Elle la conduisit tout en lui parlant doucement à l'infirmerie.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle cligna des yeux, observa l'infirmerie calme et le professeur Dumbuldore qui discutait avec sa directrice de maison.

\- « _Professeur.. ?_ »

\- « _Oh Mademoiselle Granger, vous avez eu une sorte de crise d'angoisse. Nous ne sommes pas encore fin Septembre ! Vous ne devez pas vous mettre la pression comme ça !_ » la disputa gentiment la professeur.

Hermione réfléchissait à vive allure, elle tentait de se souvenir mais déjà les souvenirs lui échappaient. Elle avait en tête des yeux bleus pétillants et le mot brocéliande et des papillons bleutés tachetés d'or.

\- « _J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important_ »

Elle se rallongea pensivement cherchant à l'instant ce à quoi elle tentait de se raccrocher. Les professeurs la laissèrent se reposer. Elle se réveilla de nouveau en pleine forme. L'infirmière la laissa retourner à son dortoir afin de se changer et de se préparer pour les cours de l'après-midi. On était mardi et elle avait déjà loupé 3h de potion.

Les garçons lui sautèrent dessus, s'inquiétant et Ron lui remplit une assiette qui sembla être pour quatre personnes du point de vue de la jeune fille. Hermione grignota tout en notant dans son agenda le devoir qui était à rendre pour le mardi suivant en cours de potion.

A la fin de la journée, elle ne se posait plus de question sur ce qu'elle semblait avoir oubliée et déjà elle commençait à réfléchir aux livres dont elle allait avoir besoin pour son de voir de 60 centimètres à rendre.

Seamus s'exclama sur le bonheur de ne pas plus avoir la chauve souris des cachots comme professeur cette année. Neville s'angoissa sur le fait de le retrouver le lendemain dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione se glissa dans son lit après une bonne douche et un soin à ses cheveux. Elle se fit une natte avant de s'endormir afin d'éviter d'avoir les cheveux complètements emmêles au réveil. Elle frictionna la tresse d'un baume magique permettant de bien définir les boucles de ses cheveux et pour leur donner plus d'éclat. Il lui fallait bien ça car ses cheveux se montrer extrêmement résistant, Hermione se demandant parfois si ils n'étaient pas dotés de leur propres volontés.

La journée commença bien pour elle, contente de voir que le baume offert par ginny fonctionnait aussi bien. Elle eut même le droit à un compliment de ses camarades de chambre.

Hermione crut arriver en retard à son cours DCFM mais le professeur Snape n'était pas encore présent. Elle rejoignit les garçons qui lui avait gardé une place. Tout le monde sursauta quand les chaises et les bureaux disparurent d'un coup. Plusieurs d'entre eux finirent par terre -ce fut le cas d'Hermione-.

\- « _vous allez ramasser les devoirs et ensuite les déposer sur mon bureau. Les autres vous allez former des groupes de quatre._ »

Tout le monde se précipita sachant à quel point le professeur détestait attendre. C'était le deuxième cours de l'année et le premier cours avait débuté sur de la théorie et un contrôle surprise de connaissance. Ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

\- « _Les cours vont s'organiser sous forme de duel. Vous allez vous entrainer avec les informulés. Vous allez avoir trois devoirs durant l'année scolaire. Ensuite il y aura un duel entre votre classe et l'autre classe. L'élève qui fera gagner sa classe permettre à celle-ci d'obtenir un voyage scolaire en France. Le meilleur de cette classe fera le duel finale. Le concours commencera en Février. En attendant se sera entrainement.. entrainement.. entrainement._ »

Les élèves étaient complètement excités ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça de la part du professeur de potion, ils se retenaient comme ils le pouvaient afin d'éviter les foudres de celui-ci.

Hermione se sentait tendue et elle se rendit compte que c'était directement lié au professeur qui faisait le tour des groupes. Enfaite elle avait des images très embarrassante du professeur dans la tête. Des images qui lui paraissait plus vrai que nature. Elle lança un lança un sortilège de confusion à Ron qui lança un sort à Harry puis elle les pétrifia très facilement. Elle était douée en informulé. Elle déglutit quand elle aperçut le professeur Snape s'approchait doucement mais surement de son groupe.

\- « _Miss. Granger_ »..

Hermione eut un petit raté au coeur, elle fini par se tourner vers lui devinant facilement qu'il ne continuait pas sa phrase à cause de ça.

\- « _Vous allez changer de groupe._ »

Hermione crut défaillir lorsqu'elle planta ses yeux dans son regard onyx. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle piqua un fard en ayant l'image du professeur lui mordant l'épaule tout en la prenant avec force en se tenant derrière elle. Elle déglutit fit un pas en arrière en se rappelant que le professeur en question était un maître en legilmancie. Un désir brûlant la saisie et elle eut chaud, très chaud. Tout le monde fut estomaqué de voir Hermione Granger s'enfuir en courant de la salle de classe aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

A bout de souffle Hermione s'arrêta dans un couloir regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas victime d'un mauvais sort.

Maintenant Hermione vivait dans la crainte d'une répercussion de sa directrice de maison ou pire encore de son professeur. Elle se présenta quand même au repas du soir pour éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle. Les garçons se posaient des questions sur sa trop grande émotivité d'après eux. Hermione dévisagea Harry se demandant si ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Le soir Hermione fut mortifié d'apprendre qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui cirulait sur Severus Snape et elle, toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres mais celle racontant qu'elle aurait des vues sur lui la laissa pantoise et fit rigoler les quelques Gryffondor se trouvant à proximité. Une autre racontait qu'il avait tenté de boire son sang un soir ou elle sortait discrètement de la bibliothèque après le couvre feux.

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs fois durant la nuit et ceci dura plusieurs jours..Le pire fut le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait eu le malheur de faire un petit somme à la bibliothèque et elle s'était réveillé dans tous ses états. Elle avait clairement l'impression de revivre des scènes déjà vécus. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec le professeur Snape.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois son calendrier, il restait encore une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Elle allait rejoindre ses parents à la montagne pour fêter Noël avec les membres de sa famille et elle allait enfin pouvoir faire une pause et respirer un peu. Elle n'avait osée dire à personne et encore moins à Harryet Ron à quelle point le professeur Snape l'obsédait. Elle avait fait des rêves qui la faisait rougir, des rêves tellement érotique qu'elle craignait que sa transpire d'elle et que le professeur s'en aperçoive.

Severus Snape marchait dans les couloirs, sortant de son dernier cours de la journée. Il se rendait directement dans son appartement et pour une fois il empruntait le couloir ou se trouvait quasiment tous les appartements des professeurs. Habituellement, il rentrait chez lui en passant par son bureau de Directeur de maison. Il réfléchissait au comportement de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle semblait être en plein chamboulement hormenale. Il avait l'habitude des élèves qui au fur et à mesure des années commençaient à se comporter d'une façon qu'il qualifiait de débile.. mais là c'était tout à fait étrange. Il se demandait si elle n'était pas tout simplement victime d'un mauvais tours d'un de ses camarades.

Hermione se prélassait à sur le fauteuil extérieur de la terrasse du chalet qui appartenait à son grand-père décédait quelques années plutôt. C'est son père qui en avait hérité. Il y avait de la neige partout mais le ciel bleu et le soleil à son zénith chauffait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec une veste bien chaude uniquement. Toute la famille était repartie tranquillement, sa mère était entrain de passer l'aspirateur pour la unième fois et son père lisait le journal abandonnant l'idée d'essayer de détendre sa femme.

La jeune sorcière se leva et s'empressa de finir de préparer ses affaires. On était dimanche et le lendemain les cours reprenaient à Poudlard. Elle allait passer la fin du Dimanche au terrier avec toute la famille Weasley. Ils vivaient là le temps que les travaux pour la maison continues. Ils avaient employés une compagnie qui utilisait des elfes de maison afin d'avoir une construction magique. Arthur s'inquiétait de l'avancée en technologie des moldus. Tout le monde avait pour ordre de cacher ce fait à Hermione.

D'ailleurs celle-ci était entrain d'embrasser de toutes ses forces ses parents. Elle en profita pour leurs donner la date des prochaines sorties à Près-au-lard afin qu'ils puissent se voir. Ils supportaient beaucoup mieux la séparation ainsi. S'éloignant un peu et miniaturisant ses affaires pour les mettre dans ses poches, elle jeta en l'air la clémentine qui allait lui permettre de voyager et elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle sombre non loin du square Grimmault.

Elle tituba un peu et fit attention en sortant de la ruelle. En rentrant elle se dit que ça avait l'air beaucoup moins sombres qu'avant et elle se douta que Molly Weasley n'y était pas pour rien. Elle déminituarisa ses affaires pour les laisser dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait l'impression que la maison était complètement vide.

Elle vit un mot précisant qu'ils allaient être de retour avant 19H. Elle monta dans la chambre qu'elle occupait quand elle était ici, se sentant tout de même mal à l'aise d'être seule dans cette grande maison. Et pourtant il y avait du potentiel, il suffisait juste de la rénover correctement. Elle se dit que peut-être Harry allait s'en occuper après Poudlard. Ce genre de maison était une aubaine pour les sorciers. Les fondations étaient magique et des puissants artefacts la rendait quasiment indestructible et inaccessible aux moldus.

Elle marcha vers un endroit précis de la maison. La chambre de Sirius. Elle poussa doucement la porte qui grinça, dévoilant une chambre étrangement en ordre. Directement, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un grand bureau. De sa baguette, elle appuya sur le mur juste en face de la chaise de bureau et put voir une pensine lentement se détacher du mur. Elle observa l'objet en pierre poli noir. Elle avait profité de ses vacances pour réfléchir à son petit problème de rêve sur son professeur. Elle était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien trop violent en terme de sensation et elle était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour ça. De part ses lectures elle avait appris que les sorciers pouvaient faire des rêves très créatifs qui pouvaient être très réaliste mais peut-être que c'était juste un sort.

Elle referma doucement la porte en quittant la chambre de Sirius. En visionnant les différents souvenirs de ses rêves, elle en était venue à la conclusion que c'était elle qui avait un problème et qu'elle devait tellement vouloir être reconnue en tant que sorcière par le professeur qu'elle en faisait des rêves déplacées qui exprimait son désir profond. Elle se dit qu'elle allait quand même chercher si il n'éxistait pas une potion permettant de raviver des souvenirs de son subconscient. C'était ridicule mais au moins elle pourrait être définitivement rassurée et trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ses rêves plus qu'embarrassant.

\- « _.._ »

Hermione sursauta vivement reconnaissant immédiatement le propriétaire de la voix.


	11. Le réveil

**Chapitre 10**

Hermione se retourna lentement, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle hésita à s'enfuir en courant mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas décent et elle que de toute manière, il ne pourrait certainement pas lire dans ses pensées sans lui jeter le sort. Harry lui avait expliqué ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'un sorcier pénétrait l'esprit sans le consentement. Et Severus Snape était particulièrement violent d'après ce que son ami lui avait dit.

\- « _Bonsoir Professeur Snape.._ »

Elle l'observa la toiser dans toute sa hauteur. Il ne l'observait pas comme d'habitude se dit-elle et elle eut une sueur froide en imaginant l'idée qu'il est pu avoir accès à ses souvenirs érotiques.

\- « _Allez chercher vos affaires, je vous emmène à Poudlard._ »

Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier en sentant son regard lui brûler le dos. Elle eut l'intuition qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Qu'il la soupçonnait et elle allait devoir vraiment faire attention à son comportement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en arrivant dans la chambre.

Elle se dépêcha de déminituariser le livre qu'elle avait prit dans la chambre de Sirius. C'était un livre traitant des rêves, de l'inconscient, du subconscient et des potions concernant ce genre de sujet. Elle prit le carnet épais avec la reluire en cuire marron dans le quel elle marqué ses idées et commença à utiliser les sortilèges de copies. C'était un livre traitant aussi de magie noire et de vielle magie. Un livre très rare et elle se dit qu'elle était décidément ravie de pouvoir accéder à la bibliothèque magique, même si elle se faisait traité de sang-de-bourbe à chaque fois. Harry lui avait qu'elle pouvait prendre autant de livre qu'elle voulait, voire même toutes la biliothèque. Il y avait tellement de livre rare, elle l'avait dit à Harry pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Pour l'instant en tant qu'étudiante elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se promener avec des livres de magies noire et encore moins avec la montée en puissance du mage noire. Elle le mit dans son sac sans fond, de même que le traité sur le sortilège d'oubliette. Un sort encore une fois qui était entre la magie blanche et la noire. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'erreur si jamais elle était amené un jour à le lancer sur ses parents.

Ses bagages flottants derrière elle, elle rejoignit Snape dans l'entrée. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un petit claquement de doigt venu de nulle part et que ses bagages disparurent dans un pop. Elle le suivit dans la même ruelle ou elle avait atterrit un peu plus tôt.

\- « _J'ai une course à faire et je ne peux malheureusement pas changer l'horaire de mon rendez-vous. Ce que le professeur Dumbuldore semble avoir oublié. Nous allons nous rendre dans l'allée des embrumes .._ »

Avant même qu'il est pu finir sa phrase, Hermione avait transformé son manteau en une longue cape avec une capuche cachant complètement son visage.

Le professeur ne dit rien et lui tendit le bras. Elle l'attrapa et sans sa capuche il aurait vu la rougeur de ses joues. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et Hermione était en feux de sentir le professeur juste derrière elle. En levant les yeux, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant un magasin apparemment laissé en abandon.

Elle ne réagit pas en sentant la grande main de son professeur dans son dos et elle murmura « j _e connais cet endroit_ ».

Elle ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil de l'homme derrière qui la pressait de marcher plus vite. Finalement, ils rentrèrent chez un apothicaire. Elle fit le tour des étagères, tandis que les deux hommes passaient en arrière boutique tenant un petit conciliabule. Au moment ou elle n'était pas loin de s'approcher pour voir de quoi les deux hommes parlaient, ils revinrent dans la pièce, Snape se plaçant devant le comptoir. Elle vit l'homme apporter des bourgeons d'Ydrasil. Hermione les reconnus à leurs formes particulières, mais elle se dit qu'ils ne brillaient pas beaucoup. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac pour trouver son petit flacon de brocéliande, dérobé dans la demeure des blacks. Elle versa rapidement quelques gouttes dessus avant que l'apothicaire ait pu avoir le temps de protester. Aussitôt les bourgeons se mirent à fâner et dégagèrent une odeur épouvantable faisant reculer Hermione. Elle s'attendait à recevoir de pleins fouet la colère de son professeur mais celui-ci se tourna vers l'apothicaire visiblement très en colère.

\- « _Vous avez essayé de vous jouer de moi ?_ » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

L'homme se mit presque à trembler, bégayant qu'il avait fait son erreur en voulant aller trop vite. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de mépriser l'homme. À quelle moment, un apothicaire pouvait se tromper sur sa marchandise. Il avait tout simplement essayé son coup faisant fit de la réputation du maître des potions. Hermione prit sa respiration et parla de la voix la plus adulte qu'elle pouvait, toujours cacher sous sa capuche.

\- « _Vous allez nous offrir pour votre grossière et lamentable erreur des bourgeons d'eucalyptus globulus et de la membrane d'eucalyptus et des filaments de thym.. Sinon je peux vous assurer qu'il en est fini de vous._ »

L'homme déglutit un instant, hésitant à obéir à ce qui semblait être une jeune femme. Il regarda le maître des potions en face de lui, qui le toisa alors avec un rictus faisant rouler sa baguette entre son pouce et son indexe.

Ils ressortirent après qu'Hermione eut glissé délicatement les produits dans son sac, elle savait qu'ils allaient être à l'abris à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard, Hermione tentant de suivre tant bien que mal les grands pas du sorcier, un petit lutin de Cornouailles se pointa sous le nez de Snape. Il avait entre les mains un morceau de parchemin beaucoup plus grand que lui. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait trouver ça mignon, ou effrayant de voir que le professeur avait réussi à apprivoiser un lutin de Cornouailles. D'ailleurs celui-ci voleta autour d'elle d'un petit air malicieux ayant visiblement envie de s'amuser. Un petit claquement de langue du professeur le dissuada et il s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Les questions brulaient la langue d'Hermione mais elle se retient. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'un membre de l'ordre avait manqué d'être attaqué et il ne savait pas trop encore si c'était part des mangemorts ou non. C'est pour ça que tous les trois ils avaient été rapatriés à Poudlard plutôt que prévue.

Maintenant elle était entrain de se demander pourquoi Dumbuldore avait voulu qu'elle vienne aussi dans son bureau. Elle l'observait prendre son temps et lui proposer un bonbon au citron sous l'oeil désabusé de Snape.

\- « Miss Granger _, j'ai fais mettre sous protection rapproché vos parents. Ils ne s'en doutent pas évidemment. Je n'ai pas voulu les effrayer._ »

\- « _Merci beaucoup professeur_ » Elle eut la gorge serré en lui répondant.

Soudainement trois coups résonnèrent à la porte. Elle suivit le regard de Snape et pu voir à travers la porte un homme petit, avec seulement quelques cheveux sur la tête. Il tenait un dossier entre les mains et avait l'air impatient.

\- « _Ah, Monsieur Thompson_ du _département des mystères, un des plus grand spécialiste de retourneur de temps. Severus passait par la cheminé avec ,je vous prie._ »

Elle observa le professeur lancer un regard noir à Dumbuldore puis celui-ci rentra dans la grande cheminée, Hermione se plaçant à côté de lui.

Elle sortir de la cheminée remarquant que toutes les particules de cendres ou de poussières partaient de ses vêtements pour retourner dans la cheminée. Elle se dit que c'était un sort très interessant et qu'elle devrait l'apprendre.

Elle observa les lieux. Elle était belle et bien dans l'appartement de Severus Snape et elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi élégant et chaleureux. La décoration était interessante et il y avait quelques sculptures de-ci de-là. À la droite du canapé, le mur était recouvert de livre. Elle le vit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à droite du canapé tandis que sa cape s'envolait pour aller s'accrocher au porte manteaux de l'entrée. Elle retira la sienne et la plia en deux à côté d'elle.

Il la fixait semblant attendre quelque chose. Hermione comprit quoi et ouvrit son sac, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement et vit son professeur se levait d'un bond pointant son sac de sa baguette. Il murmura un sort et fronça les sourcils en voyant que ça ne marchait pas.

\- « _Sortez ce que vous avez dans votre sac_ »

Hermione sortit un par un les articles qu'ils avaient acheté et s'arrêta là.

\- « _Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous avez quelque chose que nous ne devriez pas avoir dans votre sac pour une étudiante de sixième années._ »

Hermione soupira et sortit les deux ouvrages qu'elle avait rapportés du square Grimmault.

\- « _Expliquez-moi avant que je me fasse un plaisir de vous renvoyer de cet école._ »

Hermione prit son inspiration et expira fortement se redressant et fixa son professeur dans les yeux, se disant que quitte à se damner autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle eut l'impression de regarder dans un tunnel noire et froid.

\- « _Depuis plusieurs semaines je fais des rêves qui me dérange beaucoup et ils sont étranges. Comme si c'était des souvenirs plus que des rêves. Mais vu comment ils sont c'est strictement impossible. Alors je me suis demandée si j'étais victime d'un maléfice mais en visionnant les rêves en question dans la pensine au square Grimmault, dans la chambre de Sirius, se crut-elle obligée de préciser, je n'ai rien vu de spéciale. Dans potion hebdo j'ai lu un article interessant concernant les rêves et c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivée à m'intéresser à celui là. Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas car même les potions de sommeil sans rêve ne fonctionne pas. Cet ouvrage est dans la catégorie magie noire je sais et il n'en n'existe qu'un seule exemplaire au monde et c'est celui-ci._ »

\- « _Et vous avez cru que du haut de votre expérience vous alliez réussir ? Surtout si vous surpasse en cours._ »

Ensuite il prit l'autre livre le feuilleta tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- « _C'est pour mes parents. Je suis propriétaire de ces deux ouvrages monsieur._ »

Elle l'observa, feuilleter l'ouvrage sur les potions avec intérêt. Ses prunelles semblait s'être réchauffé.

\- « _Professeur.. est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous proposez un marché ? »_ Hermione rougit devant son audace _._

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « _Je peux vous prêter cette ouvrage autant de temps que vous le souhaitiez et en échange vous pourriez m'apprendre. Les ingrédients les plus rares sont déjà entre vos mains_. »

Pendant un instant il sembla considérer son offre mais il la congédia sans lui répondre. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le mur qui se trouvait en face de la bibliothèque et posa sa main dessus.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ »

\- « _Je.. Je sors. Si je passe par l'entrée on pourrait me remarquer alors que si je prends ce passage.._ »

Hermione s'arrêta, s'étonnant elle même.

\- « _Ce passage conduit à votre bureau ! Je.. je ne sais pas comment je sais ça ! Vous comprenez maintenant ce que je veux dire ? C'est incompréhensible !_ »

Hermione se fit accompagner par le professeur, elle l'observa à la dérobée. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu et moins agressif qu'avant. Elle eut un sourire en coin en se disant que pour une fois les rumeurs n'était pas infondés.

Elle trouva ses amis dès qu'elle franchit la grosse dame et ils discutèrent longtemps tous les quatre. Hermione apprit que c'était belle et bien des mangemorts qui avaient tentés d'enlever un membre de l'ordre. Mais ils ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait précisément.

Le lendemain en fin de journée, Hermione marchait à côté d'Harry et Ron. Harry lui lançait encore des regards suspicieux. Effectivement il avait cru la surprendre entrain de fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle avait juste eu le temps de cacher son fameux carnet dans sa poche et de saisir deux muffins fourrés que Ron lui avait demandé. Elle bénit Ron d'avoir eut la flemme de venir les chercher. Harry prit son livre de potion avec lui et descendit avec elle. Elle gouta le muffin qui venait de la cuisine de madame Weasley, le coeur fondant au chocolat était vraiment délicieux.

Et elle rentra dans le professeur Snape qui était entrain de transmettre un message à Neville de la part du professeur de botanique. Hermione observa son muffin écrasé contre les robes de son professeur.

\- «Miss. Granger _, félicitation, vous venez d'écoper de cinq mois de retenues._ »

Hermione s'apprêta à protester mais elle réalisa au même moment qu'il venait de répondre à sa proposition et qu'il avait fourni un prétexte devant toute la grande salle. Hermione bouche bée l'observa se diriger vers la table des professeurs. C'était un intellectuel et elle lui avait tendue la bonne perche. Elle fit semblant d'être peiné et pour une fois elle n'attendit pas les garçons et elle se précipita jusqu'a son dortoir. Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et pour une fois utilisa un sort pour que ses cheveux se nattent toutes seules. Elle se mit au lit, ferma ses rideaux et lança un sort de silence. Elle savait que Lavande ne manquerait pas de raconter dans toute l'école à quelle point Hermione Granger était boulversé de sa punition.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de relire des extraits du livre de potion qui était désormais entre les mains du professeur Snape, il se tenait une réunion dans le bureau du directeur.

\- « _Je trouve que cinq mois de retenues c'est complètement exagéré Severus surtout trois fois la semaine !_ »

\- « _Il se trouve Minerva qu'avec mes obligations extérieures je n'ai pas le temps de faire toutes les potions que demande notre infirmière et vous savez tout aussi bien que moi, qu'à cette période de l'année les élèves tombent tous malade les uns après les autres. Et de plus votre précieuse est loin d'être la première de la classe en potion_. »

\- « _Oh ! Vous comptiez l'utiliser ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris tout simplement comme aide, comme il vous est arrivé de le faire avec des sixièmes ou septièmes années ? Je refuse qu'il soit marqué ceci dans le dossier de Hermione Granger ._ »

\- « _Puisque vous insistez Minerva_ » et il quitta le bureau avec un petit rictus triomphant.

La sorcière ne se rendit compte que plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'elle corrigeait quelques copies, qu'elle s'était faite manipulée. Grâce à sa réaction, il n'avait pas eu à demander de lui-même à ce que l'assiste. Minerva posa ses lunettes et soupira. Elle se demanda comment on pouvait-être aussi fière et que même lui Severus Snape pouvait être débordé. Elle se dit qu'il ne voulait peut-être simplement pas admettre qu'Hermione était une des meilleures élèves qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Elle ne se doutait pas que ses raisons étaient bien plus égoïste que ça.

On était Mardi et Hermione descendit lentement au cachot. Elle avait longuement réfléchi au fait que Severus Snape accepte aussi facilement sa proposition, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait accepté pour ne pas lui devoir quelque chose en retour. La proposition d'Hermione pouvait sonner comme un pacte magique et il avait sans doute peur qu'elle puisse lui demander quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlerait pas.

Elle fut surprise de trouver la porte de la salle de classe déjà ouverte. Le professeur Slughorn était entrain d'accrocher à l'aide de la magie une photographie de lui et de quelques personnes célèbres à n'en pas douter ce dit Hermione.

\- « Miss Granger _?_ »

\- « _Je.. Le professeur Snape..?_ »

\- « _Oh.. Ah oui ! Il est certainement déjà au labo, en tout cas vous me retirez une épine du pied ! Ceci dit c'est une bonne initiative de votre part, vous en avez besoin pour essayer d'arriver au niveau de notre cher Harry_ ».

Hermione se retourna offusquée, marmonna un au revoir et sortit rapidement de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- « _Merci beaucoup monsieur !_ »

\- « _N'hésitez pas à venir me voir Ilda et suivez mes conseils_ »

Hermione resta un insant bouche bée mais se reprit rapidement. Elle avait parfaitement reconnue le timbre de la voix de son professeur. Elle croisa la jeune élève de première année qui sortait du bureau, les yeux encore humide mais la tête haute. Elle regarda longuement le professeur, ne sursautant même pas quand la porte se ferma brusquement. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière sa partialité flagrante pour sa maison.

\- « _Venez_ »

Et il se leva brusquement, se dirigeant vers le fond de son bureau, il poussa un rideau épais et vert qui révéla un passage et il s'engouffra dedans. Hermione s'empressa de le suivre. Ils descendirent une quinzaine de marches avant d'arriver dans un laboratoire.

Hermione fut fascinée, par le grand mur de verre qui permettait de voir sous le lac et qui éclairait d'une lumière apaisante le laboratoire. Elle se demandait comment il était possible que ça éclaire comme en pleins jours.

\- « _Professeur, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ?_ »

Il détacha sa cape, semblant se demander de quoi elle parlait.

\- « _En journée la vitre absorbe toute la lumière du soleil et le soir nous pouvons l'utiliser en contrôlant la densité de la luminosité à l'aide d'un sort. Elle suit le cycle solaire, ce qui signifie que moins il fait jour, moins on peut voir à travers la vitre pour quelqu'un qui se trouverait dans le lac et ça évite de dérégler la vie nocturne des animaux vivants dans le lac_. »

\- « _C'est merveilleux !_ »

Elle ne le vit pas l'observer avec curiosité.

\- « _Pour ce soir vous allez m'aider à mettre toutes ses potions en fioles en les étiquetants. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau. Je vous laisse commencer. Il va s'en dire que vous ne toucherez à rien.. ?_ »

Hermione hocha vivement la tête devant la menace à peine voilée de son professeur. Il s'était montré étonnamment aimable pour le personnage, elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'il change d'humeur.

La jeune femme posa son sac à côté des deux fauteuils se situant à côté de la vitre. Elle retira sa cape, restant en jean taille haute et en teeshirt blanc. Elle rentra celui-ci dans son jean pour éviter d'être gênée d'une quelconque façon. Elle observa les quatre potions qui étaient pour l'infirmerie de l'école. Poussoss, Pimentine, Philtre calmant, potion de sommeil sans rêve. Par chaudron elle pouvait remplir 50 fioles, elle pointa de sa baguette les parchemins vierges et observa deux cents bouts de papiers se formaient avec son écriture apparaissant dessus.

Elle commença par la pimentine qui se trouvait en bout de table à côté d'elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle remplissait les fioles, prenant rapidement de l'assurance, les étiquettes venaient se coller à la fiole avec la date et l'heure de fabrication. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais elle imaginait facilement que c'était un homme pointilleux et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme ça. Elle avait quasiment terminée le chaudron quand Snape revient. Elle leva rapidement le regard sur lui et continua la même chose avec le deuxième chaudron. Elle baissa la tête parce qu'elle avait sentit son coeur s'emballer quand elle l'avait sentit s'approcher d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle se ravisa, se rappelant qu'il n'aimait pas les évidences et qu'il était certain qu'elle allait se prendre un sarcasme. Elle lança un sortilège informulé pour que les étiquettes correspondants à la potion de sommeil sans rêve, viennent se coller aux fioles de Snape une fois remplit. Ils finirent de remplir les fioles dans un silence plutôt apaisant.

\- « _Votre emploie du temps .._ »

Tout en disant cela, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, un verre apparaissant devant lui. Hermione se dit que ça devait être du whisky pur feux.

Elle vint vers lui, murmurant un accio. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en jetant son emploie du temps en l'air qui se déploya devant eux. Il faisait un mètre de long et ainsi le professeur put voire avec détails l'organisation de la semaine de son élève. Il observa un moment sans rien dire.

\- « _Vous viendrez le mardi soir et le jeudi soir.. et pour l'aide que vous avez demandé, nous verrons ça le dimanche après-midi_ ».

Il la regarda, s'attendant à ce qu'elle proteste de voir son weekend pris mais au contraire, il était assez visible qu'elle se retenait de montrer trop d'enthousiasme.

\- « _Très bien professeur. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide précieuse._ »

Elle l'observa s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil et poser ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir, leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione eut soudainement très chaud. Elle retira la baguette qui maintenait ses cheveux en chignon, les laissants se dé avaient bien poussés. Elle joua distraitement avec la baguette en bambou. Ses cheveux tombant sur le côté gauche, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- « _Professeur.. pourquoi faut-il écraser les fèves soporifiques ?_ »

\- « _Pourquoi cette question ?_ »

\- « _Un manuel de potion avec des annotations.._ »

Il la regarda un instant, tandis qu'Hermione se mordait les lèvres, elle espérait qu'il ne poserait pas plus de question. Elle ne voulait pas dire que c'était Harry qui avait ce fameux manuel de potion du « P _rince de Sang-Mélée_ » et qu'elle rageait profondément de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Elle se dit que le lendemain elle irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque un peu plus précise pour trouver qui était ce prince de sang-mêlée.

Elle l'observa se lever et sortir quelques choses d'un tiroir. Elle se leva quand elle vit que c'était les fameuses fèves. Il se mit alors à répondre à sa question et ceci pendant quasiment une trentaine de minute.

Hermione retourna à sa tour à grands pas. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Dans ses cours elle avait dû apprendre à être très méticuleuse et attentive mais pour la première fois elle avait réellement ressenti qu'elle apprenait quelque chose. Il lui avait transmis un peu de son savoir d'une façon totalement passionnée et clair. C'était tellement mieux que les cours d'Horace Slughorn qui était bien mais dénué de passion. Elle se surprit à attendre le Jeudi avec impatience.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle surprit ses deux amis entrain de discuter assit à côté de la cheminée. Ils lui firent un résumé et Hermione en apprit un peu plus sur la recherche des horcruxes.

En s'endormant, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de suivre les conseils de Luna. Celle-ci lui avait suggéré de raconter les rêves qui la hantait ou alors de s'approcher de l'objet de ses rêves et que ça permettait bien souvent d'arrêter les rêves récurant. Elle ne pouvait les raconter à personne et elle s'était dit que se rapprocher du professeur elle allait peut-être l'aider. Mais maintenant elle était convaincu qu'il y avait plus que ça. Elle savait que ses pulsion n'était pas normale.. ainsi que le fait qu'elle connaisse un passage secret dans le propre appartement de Snape. Et lui devait être énormément intrigué et intéressé aussi. Elle ferma ses rideaux ignorants le regard noir que lui lança Lavande.

Elle sourit en s'endormant s'apercevant qu'elle se sentait moins affectée qu'avant par cette relation stupide que son meilleur ami entretenait avec elle.

Le Mercredi après ses cours, Hermione patienta au pied du bureau de Dumbuldore faisant passer un message à la gargouille qui la laissa passer au bout d'un moment.

Hermione se trémoussa légèrement sur sa chaise dérangé par le regard pénétrant que lui lança le professeur. Elle s'apprêtait à lui mentir.

\- « _J'aimerais me rendre au Square Grimmault pour récupérer des ouvrages que j'ai laissé sur places._ »

Hermione tenta de le regarder dans les yeux mais très vite elle détourna le regard.

\- « _Bien , je vais laisser Dobby vous accompagner. Prenez la cheminée._ »

Hermione fut surprise qu'il accepte aussi rapidement mais n'attendit pas quand il lui montra la cheminée et lui donna la poudre de cheminette.

Elle se précipita dans la bibliothèque et serra contre elle son sac à main qu'elle avait désillusionné pour ne pas que Dumbulodore lui pose plus de question. Durant la nuit, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen d'attiser la curiosité de Snape. Il aimait le savoir, il était passionnée de potion et le soir précédent elle avait bien vu qu'il avait adoré pouvoir répondre à sa question. Maintenant il était évidemment pour elle que l'homme devait être horriblement seul dans sa vie, son rôle d'espion le coupant de beaucoup de choses.

Respirant un bon coup, elle analysa la pièce se demandant ce qu'elle allait prendre pour pouvoir tenir l'intérêt de Snape le plus longtemps possible. Elle en sélectionna cinq traitant de potions, de magie noire, et d'herbe et un sur les antidotes écrit par un grand sorcier africain. Elle se dit que cette pièce serait une mine d'or pour le professeur Snape. Elle mit dans son sac un coffret contenant des ingrédients rares et elle sortit. Elle entendit Dobby se disputer avec Kréature.

Elle l'interpella pour qu'il cesse et qu'il la rejoigne. Il lui prit la main et ils arrivèrent directement dans le bureau de Dumboldore. Hermione s'assit, prise de violent vertige.

\- « _Il n'est jamais très agréable de transplanner dans Poudlard. La magie est plutôt dense ici._ »

Hermione but le thé, se remettant petit à petit. Quand elle eut fini, elle déposa sa tasse, remercia le professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- « _Ne vous inquiétez pas si demain le professeur Snape vous pourrez un peu plus renfermé que d'habitude. C'est son anniversaire_ »

Hermione hocha la tête avant de le refermer doucement derrière elle.

Le Jeudi soir, elle dîna tranquillement avec ses amis. Elle avait fait en sorte de bien s'avancer dans ses devoirs pour être certaine de ne pas être pénaliser par sa « _retenue_ » du soir. Elle lança de loin un regard noir à Ron qui était collé à Lavande. Étant un peu agacée par Ron, elle laissa Harry le rejoindre tandis qu'elle suivit Giny dans une alcôve un peu plus loin.

La jeune sorcière à la chevelure flamboyante lança un sort afin qu'elle puisse parler librement sans peur de se faire écouter.

\- « _Tu sais Hermione, ne te laisse pas trop blesser par cette histoire entre Lavande et mon frère, vous vous connaissez depuis un moment et je pense que cet idiot à un peu de mal à réaliser complètement que tu n'es pas un être asexué_ »

Elles rigolèrent un peu.

\- « _Ça m'embête beaucoup c'est vrai.. surtout que ce soit-elle enfaite ! Et puis la manière dont ils se collent !_ »

\- « _Pourquoi tu ne le rendrais pas jaloux ?_ »

\- « _Avec qui ? Cormac_ » Elle rigola, imaginant être de nouveau poursuivit par le sorcier.

\- « _Hahahahaha, plus sérieusement, je pense que tu devrais d'aborder chercher à te plaire à toi-même, te regarder d'un regard neuf parce qu'Hermione tu ne te rends pas compte à quelle point tu es devenue séduisante ! Tu as vraiment tout pour toi ! Ça c'est quelque chose qui pourra réveiller cet imbécile ! Qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a pas trois cents ans devant lui_ »

Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour le réconfort apporté. Elles discutèrent un peu et puis se quittèrent. Hermione prit la direction du bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Elle était contente d'avoir lancé un sort pour que sa cape soit toujours chaude, ça lui éviter de devoir porter sa grosse cape d'hiver dans l'école. Elle rentra dans le bureau, observa la porte se refermer toute seule sans un bruit, elle supposa qu'il n'allait pas l'attendre à chaque fois et elle emprunta le passage qu'ils avaient prit ensemble la première fois. Comme elle put passer sans encombre, ça la conforta dans le fait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Tandis qu'elle finissait de faire la liste des choses manquantes dans la réserve du laboratoire, fulminant de macher le travail de Slughorn qui était plus obsédée par ses connaissances célèbres que de s'occuper de remplir les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie et de vérifier que la réserve contenait les ingrédients nécessaires pour ses cours, le professeur Snape était remonté à son bureau pour corriger des copies.

Elle finit par le rejoindre et il la congédia rapidement. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et l'observa prendre des notes. Elle prit le temps de sortir de son sac le cadeau qu'elle avait emballé. Elle savait que ce jour était très important et elle avait cherché de quoi le remercier. Il y avait son plaisir égoïste et inexplicable de se rapprocher de lui. Et puis elle voulait apporter quelque chose à cet homme qui se battait pour eux, à cet homme constamment tapis dans l'ombre des pièces. Ne se perdait-on pas trop de vue à force de devoir cacher qui on est ?

Elle hésita sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Respira et inspira profondément et se planta devant son bureau. Déglutissant, elle affronta son regard glacé, elle posa le paquet devant lui, murmura un joyeux anniversaire et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle tomba sur le professeur Dumbuldore qui s'apprêtait justement à frapper au bureau de Snape.

Elle hocha la tête pour le saluer et accélèra le pas. Elle croisa juste le préfet de Serpentard qui la dévisagea sans un mot. D'un point vue extérieure la sorcière avait l'air un peu hagarde et même Lavande eut l'air compatissante en la voyant rentrer dans le dortoir. Ses camarades de chambres avaient clairement l'air de se dire qu'elle avait passé un très sale quart d'heure avec le professeur de potion.

Les semaines passaient et Hermione se demandait jusqu'à quand ils allaient pouvoir rester tranquillement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry était lancé dans une course contre la montre et elle se demandait quand Voldemort s'apercevrait de la destruction de ses horcruxes. En attendant, elle continuait d'aider Snape pour l'infirmerie et ils continuaient de discuter. Hermione lui posait des questions pointues sur tel ou tel aspect théorique ou pratique de ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait en cours de potion. Au début, elle préparait en avance et maintenant ça lui venait naturellement. Elle était à chaque fois étonnée de la chaleur de ses yeux onix dans ses moments là. Elle avait comprit qu'il appréciait malgré lui ces moments d'échanges quand il continua à la faire venir pour lui faire faire des tâches dérisoires et finalement elle finissait par finir un devoir et par discuter avec lui.

Un Dimanche en plein mois de Mars alors qu'elle finissait son jogging avec Giny, elle vit un petit être bleue voletait vers elle et faire le tour de sa tête en ricanant. Il lui tendit un parchemin toujours trop grand pour lui.

 _« **Rendez-vous à 14h. S.S** »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Giny d'arracher le papier des mains du lutin qui poussa un petit cri de mécontentement. Il lui asséna une claque sur le front et partit à tir d'aille.

\- « _Minuscule mais douloureux !_ » Dit Giny se massant le front tout en lisant le petit morceau de parchemin.

Elle le lachâ quand il s'embrasa.

\- « _J'ai juste eu le temps de lire rendez-vous mais l'écriture de Snape et clairement reconnaissable ! Pourquoi il te convoque ?_ »

Hermione fit mine de s'étirer, ses joues étaient déjà rouges donc elle se dit que son amie ne remarquerait rien.

\- « _Je .. je ne sais pas !_ »

\- « _Hermione.. tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement depuis plusieurs semaines ? Tu fais semblant devant les gars mais j'ai bien vu.. Ron il a tout le temps la bouche collée à celle de Lavande et Harry est juste obsédée par son bouquin et ses entrevues avec Dumbldore.. Je t'ai observée et j'ai remarquée que tu avais l'air particulièrement heureuse les jours ou tu es censée être en retenues.. et puis Snape qui est différent, il n'a plus une tête malade à en faire peur et ses dents ne sont plus jaunes !_ »

Hermione se remit à marcher tentant d'éviter autant que possible le regard de son amie. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à tous les détails invoqués par son amie, à chaque fois elle était plaquée au sol par la force de sa présence.

-« _Les retenues ne sont pas si désagréable que ça.. j'apprends ses choses et j'aide à faire les stocks de la réserve. Tu sais avec cette histoire de duel, le professeur Snape n'avait pas le temps.._ »

Elle pensait convaincre son amie comme ça vu qu'elle même avait remporté le tournoi de son année. Hermione n'avait pas pu participer jusqu'au bout parce qu'elle été tombée malade mais elle savait que ça c'était terminé entre Drago et Harry. Le combat avait du être stoppée car ils y mettaient un peu trop de hargne.

\- « _Ceci dit, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pétillante et joyeuse.._ »

Hermione baissa et les yeux et sourit. Elle était reconnaissante que son amie ne la torture pas plus longtemps. Ginevra était une sorcière terriblement douée, intelligente et extrêmement perspicace. Elle rigola en son fort intérieur se disant que ça permettra peut-être Harry de ne pas trop foncer tête baissé à l'avenir.

Elle prit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour se préparer dans la salle de bain. Enfilant un jean boyfriend tendance chez les moldu et un pull noire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux satisfaite de son reflet, elle était ravie que ses cheveux se soient disciplinés avec le temps. Maintenant elle pouvait dire qu'elle les aimait. Elle sortit du dortoir, sa cape sur le dos, se mettant un peu de baume à lèvre qui donnait une teinte légèrement rouge quand on l'appliquait.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, d'un bon pas, pressée d'y être déjà. Comme à chaque fois, la porte du bureau se referma derrière elle et elle emprunta le passage derrière le lourd rideau. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la dernière marche, observant les reflets du lac à travers la vitre. C'était très agréable, très beau. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans le laboratoire en plein après-midi.

Le bruit du talon de ses derbys lorsqu'elle foula le sol du labo le fit se retourner. Il faisait moins ombre sortie de nulle part sans sa grande cape.

\- « _Du thé ?_ » lui proposa t-il

Hermione bredouilla un oui maladroit et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du sien rougissante.

\- « _Pourquoi m'avez vous fait demander Monsieur ?_ »

\- « _Pourquoi rougissez vous autant en ma présence ?_ »

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

\- « _Parce que.. je.. il m'arrive parfois d'avoir assez chaud !_ »

\- « _J'ai étudié la potion que vous m'avez demandé . Il ne me faudra pas plus d'un mois pour la faire. Le printemps est propice à cette préparation. De plus il sera interessant pour nous de savoir si vous êtes victime d'un maléfice. Nous ne pouvons rien laisser au hasard dans cette guerre._ » Il la regarda à peine, semblant balayer ainsi sa réponse.

Hermione tiqua à l'idée de savoir que Dumbuldore était au courant de sa présence ici.

\- « _Et je suis curieux de savoir comment vous savez certaine chose que moi-seul ignore. J'aimerais que vous me permettez dans votre esprit pour comprendre._ »

\- « _Non ! Hermione se leva d'un bon. Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous voyez certaines de mes pensées que je ne pense pas être capable de cacher tellement elles sont fortes et ça pourrait être terriblement gênant_ »

\- « _Je suis un maître dans ce domaine et je ne vais pas m'arrêter aux choses qu'une jeune fille de votre âge peut-faire avec ses camarades_ » Il dit ça d'un ton agacée

\- « _Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Je n'ai pas de petit-ami !_ »

Hermione rougit violemment se rendant compte que c'était elle qui avait eu l'esprit mal placée.

\- « _Est-ce que je pourrais vous assistez à la confection de la potion_? »

\- « _Il se trouve que j'ai déjà commencé la potion et j'attends le printemps pour la terminer . C'est un livre très précieux que vous avez là . À ne pas mettre dans la main de n'importe qui._ »

\- « _J'ai eu la chance d'hériter de livre exceptionnelle que j'ai hâte de pouvoir mettre dans un endroit acceptable. Malheureusement Sirius n'avait pas le même engouement pour les livres et certains devront être réparé par un spécialiste, j'ai juste lancé un sort de protection dessus pour éviter qu'ils ne s'abîment trop_. »

\- « _Je me permets de vous conseiller de ne pas les envoyer par un hiboux, je connais une personne de confiance qui pourra sans occuper_. »

\- « _Peut-être qu'après mes études à Poudlard vous pourriez m'aider ? Je pense que j'aurai bien besoin d'un coup de main !_ »

Elle observa son regard ou la passion semblait s'être réveillé. C'était fou à quel point son regard onyx pouvait être brûlant quand on y allumait cette petite flamme d'intérêt. Elle lui sourit franchement. Il lui était encore étrange qu'il se comporte aussi bien avec elle et qu'elle se sente aussi bien en sa compagnie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione délaissa de plus en plus régulièrement la bibliothèque pour venir travailler dans le laboratoire et elle s'émerveillait de voir le lac qui reprenait vie au fur et à mesure de la fin de l'Hiver. Elle aimait converser avec Snape et elle était tellement étonné de découvrir une personne aussi courtoise. Il était poli et pudique à l'extrême. Elle était complètement ravie de découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il lui semblait aussi que Ginevra Weasley l'avait percé à jour. Elle lui faisait régulièrement des petites allusions, Harry avait comprit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et Ron pensait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui uniquement à cause de Lavande. D'ailleurs Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement l'animosité de la jeune fille à son égard quand ils se séparèrent. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle était persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, notamment quand elle les avait vu sortir des dortoirs. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas vu Harry avec eux ce jour là.

Les vacances de Pâques se rapprochaient et Hermione descendit lentement vers les cachots. Elle jouait parfaitement son rôle. Tout le monde savait à quel point la Gryffondor avait l'air atterré quand elle descendait au cachot.

Comme à son habitude, elle pénétra directement dans le bureau, refermant désormais d'un sort la porte derrière elle. En arrivant dans le labo elle vit le professeur de Potion debout dans sa grande cape. Les deux fauteuils étaient face à face au milieu de la pièce.

\- « _Asseyez-vous_ » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione s'exécuta, attendant patiemment qu'il remplisse la fiole de potion.

\- « _La potion mettra quelques minutes à agir. Vous devez impérativement rester dans ce fauteuil. Vous êtes certaines que ce ne sont pas des souvenirs modifiés ?_ »

\- « _Oui_. »

\- « _Vous seule pourrez voire vos souvenirs_ »

Et il donna la fiole à Hermione qui la but d'une traite, étonnée du gout agréable qui se répandit sur sa langue. Un petit gout de bonbon.

\- « _Je me suis permit de modifier cette potion pour éviter que vous deveniez.. folle et que vous restiez prisonnière de vos souvenirs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure l'effet de la potion, donc je vais rester ici pour votre sécurité_ »

Hermione hocha la tête, se callant bien dans le fauteuil. Elle allait enfin comprendre. Soudain elle eut un grand hoquet tandis que de la fumée de toute les couleurs sortaient par vague de son corps. Elle regarda le professeur étonné mais lui continuait à l'observer d'un oeil scientifique décrivant à voix haute ce qui se passait. Elle vit derrière lui, une plume qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur un parchemin. Il leva un sourcil vers elle ,semblant lui demander si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit en hochant la tête. Impatiente, elle observa les changements autour d'elle. Le décor changeait et elle rougit en s'apercevant de ce qu'il se passait. Elle reconnut l'appartement de Snape. Peu à peu elle revit la scène ou il lui demanda de rester après le cours, le moment ou elle le suivit dans son bureau, le moment ou il ouvrit le passage dans le mur, la discussion, la révélation et le moment ils finirent tous les deux sur l'épais tapis.

Son regard passa sur Snape qui était blême. Hermione suffoqua quand elle comprit que lui aussi voyait ce qu'il se passait et il était réellement choqué. La potion ne montrait que des vrai souvenirs. Parfois les images qu'ils voyaient étaient un peu flou. Elle se voyait plus âgées, elle se voyait rire, elle se voyait pleurer, elle se voyait être profondément amoureuse de Severus Snape. Tout ce qu'elle voyait avait comme ouvert une porte dans son coeur et les sentiments et les émotions l'envahissaient à flots.

Lorsque les dernières images s'évanouirent au moment ou elle perdait connaissance dans la forêt. Elle n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre. Elle pensait trouver autre chose mais pas ce semblant de double vie, elle tentait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent au même moment et elle sut que son coeur battait aussi vite que le sien. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait tentée au possible de se rapprocher de lui et pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien en sa présence, pourquoi tant de chose lui paraissait familier.

Il fut le premier à se lever.


	12. Désir

_**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews ! C'est encourageant et merci à mes nouveaux followers. Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que d'habitude et aussi un peu plus calme niveau action mais c'est une entrée au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 11 

Les vacances de Pâques étaient passés une vitesse fulgurante pour Hermione. Elle avait passée quasiment tout son temps avec ses parents, faisant en sorte de les rassurer sur ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le monde magique. Ils lui demandèrent encore une fois de ne pas se rendre à Poudlard, Hermione ne put que refuser, se rendant bien compte qu'elle allait devoir prendre une décision rapidement pour les mettre en sécurité et peut-être même les éloigner de l'Angleterre.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas préoccupée par la protection de ses parents, elle pensait à ce qu'il s'était produit dans le laboratoire. C'était tellement inattendu. Imprévisible. Ses rêves étaient hanté par des Severus Snape passant par différentes émotions, des Severus Snape la réduisant en cendre, des Severus Snape l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle réfléchissait sans cesse à l'improbabilité de la situation.

Il était question de retourneur de temps, de voyage temporelle et de magie puissante. Patientant après les garçons dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle s'était vu vivre des moments d'une vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait ressenti des choses mais surement pas autant que la Hermione qu'elle avait observé durant d'interminable minutes.

\- « _Hermione ? On y va ?_ »

Hermione leur sourit vaguement et se dirigea avec eux dans la grande salle. Elle avait faim mais pourtant elle suivit les garçons quasiment à reculons, redoutant le moment ou elle allait croiser Snape. La boule qu'elle avait au ventre se dissipa quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas à la table des professeurs, ainsi elle put manger avec appétit, oubliant presque sa situation. À la faim du repas, ils décidèrent de prendre l'air, Ron et Hermione devançant Harry qui discutait avec Luna. Elle était contente de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec Ron sans qu'il n'y est de tension et elle avait presque l'impression qu'il s'intéressait réellement à elle. Ils se chamaillèrent un peu tout en s'asseyant sur un banc, Ron essayant de faire gouter de force à Hermione une nouvelle création de ses frères. Il finit par la renverser sur le banc, la bloquant sur le dos, le bonbon à quelques centimètres de la bouche de la jeune fille. Ils étaient hilare et voyant qu'elle manquait de s'étouffer dans son fou rire, il la redressa tout en se mettant lui même debout. Hermione se tient débout se le banc pour être à sa hauteur. Avec un sourire espiègle elle le saisit par les épaules et lui arrache le bonbon des mains pour lui mettre rapidement dans la bouche. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et commença à rire en voyant les cheveux de Ron blanchir et s'allonger, de même que sa barbe et sa moustache. Il la tenait par la taille et quand elle s'apprêta à se décoller lui elle le vit et Ron le vit à son tour. Elle se détacha brusquement de Ron ayant clairement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Les trois Gryffondor et la serdaigle ne bougèrent pas, la magie grondait autour de lui et ça se voyait qu'il passait d'une émotion à une autre. Il fixait tour à tour Ron puis à Hermione. Mais son dernier regard fut pour Hermione, elle y lut de la colère et de la déception. Il partit dans un tourbillon de cape.

\- « _Woow il est de plus en plus flippant le batard graisseux_ » dit Ron tentant de se rapprocher d'Hermione.

\- « C _'est un professeur Ronald et tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui de la sorte !_ » fit-elle tout en le repoussant d'une tape.

Tout en le fusillant du regard, elle quitta le groupe prenant la même direction que le professeur.

\- « _Mais pourquoi elle le suit ?_ » s'exclama Ron

\- « T _u as oublié qu''elle a des retenues avec lui jusqu'à quasiment la fin de l'année ?_ » répliqua Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas folle au point de suivre l'homme, qui avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Un peu plus tard, elle demanda à Harry de lui prêter sa cape, prétextant qu'elle voulait visiter la réserve discrètement. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se justifier, il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire des recherches et que de temps en temps, elle allait illégalement à la réserve. Hermione attendit patiemment que ses camarades soient elles aussi dans la chambre pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et fermer ses rideaux. Elle jeta son sort habituelle pour éviter que ses rideaux puissent être ouvert de l'extérieur et elle se glissa lentement du côté mur, se couvrant de la cape. Les filles étaient entrain de discuter en chuchotant et elle en profita pour sortir discrètement, ne prêtant pas attention à leurs commérage du soir. Elle marcha lentement dans les couloirs n'osant pas se diriger immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur des Serpentard. C'était compliqué, elle devait trouver la bonne manière de s'adresser à lui.

Avant, elle avait l'image du professeur sévère, l'image du professeur fantasmé et maintenant elle avait toujours l'image du professeur de potion, membre de l'ordre du phoenix et un homme qui était son mari dans une vie parallèle. Un homme avec qui elle avait partagé des choses. Un homme qui avait quasiment tout vu de son intimité. Elle revient à elle quand elle souleva une tapisserie épaisse qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Il n'y avait que la pierre froide du château derrière. Elle s'apprêta à lâcher la tapisserie mais elle fut prise d'un doute.

Et si.. ? Retenant son souffle, elle s'avança contre le mur, s'attendant tout de même à se cogner. Elle paniqua un instant quand elle se retrouva dans le noir complet. Elle murmura rapidement un informulé et trois petites flammes apparurent devant elle. Elle devina un couloir. Pour se rassurer elle envoya l'une des flammes à l'autre bout du couloir et ainsi elle se rendit compte que celui ci était assez cour et pas très large. Elle envoya une autre flamme au milieu du couloir et elle laissa l'autre à l'entrée. Il y avait trois baguette en main, elle ouvrit la première lentement, elle reconnue directement les bruits de l'infirmerie ainsi que la voix de madame Pomfresh. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, sans trop oser pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre à part. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la seconde. Elle l'ouvrit avec prudence, sans reconnaitre la pièce. Alors qu'elle ouvrait plus grand la porte, elle reconnue Dumbuldore de dos, elle ferma la porte aussitôt, alors que celui-ci s'était retourné brutalement. Elle déglutit, se disant que décidément, il avait vraiment des yeux dans le dos. Elle saisit la poignée de la dernière porte, elle eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait déjà touchée mille fois. Elle l'ouvrit, reconnaissant peu à peu l'endroit. C'était l'appartement de Snape. Cette fois-ci, elle l'ouvrit complètement et s'avança dans la pièce. Elle l'avait vu se retourner, surpris de la voir là. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?_ »

\- « _Un pur hasard.._ » répondit-elle calmement.

\- « _Je ne veux rien savoir. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que j'en fasse référence à votre directrice de maison._ »

\- « _Je vous en prie._ Tout en disant cela, elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé _. Je pense qu'il sera aisé d'expliquer de quelle manière j'ai pu être au courant de l'existence de ce passage secret et surtout expliquer ma présence dans votre salon après le couvre feu._ »

Elle l'observa tapoter sa tasse du bout de ses longs doigts. C'était étrange de le voir aussi hésitant et encore plus étrange de s'apercevoir que c'est elle qui lui faisait ça.

\- « _J'aimerais avoir des réponses. Nous ne pouvons pas juste ignorer ce qu'il se passe.. J'ai pris quelques notes et j'aimerais que vous les lisiez. Je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre .. hormis vous._ »

Elle se leva pour lui donner un carnet de note et finalement, elle le déposa sur la table basse quand elle le vit reculer d'un pas.

Elle renouvela plusieurs fois l'expérience. En soirée, en journée, le week-end. Elle savait qu'il aurait tout simplement pu la bannir de chez lui, mais il ne le faisait n'opposa aucune résistance à sa présence et même quand il rentra un soir et qu'il la retrouva entrain de travailler un de ses devoirs, il ne lui dit rien. Elle commençait à prendre ses habitudes.

Plusieurs fois, elle découvrit par hasard une de ses cachettes secrètes. Elle se promenait sans but précis et elle y arrivait et à chaque fois il avait l'air désemparé, obligeait d'admettre qu'il y avait une autre réalité qui touchait la leur.

Un soir, alors qu'elle relisait un devoir, il lui avait enfin adressé la parole.

\- « Mademoiselle _, mon appartement n'est pas un lieux de squattage. Deuxièmement, , il pourrait être interessant qu'au lieu d'exhiber vos connaissances, tout droit sortie des nombreux manuels de la bibliothèque, vous cherchiez, pour une fois dans votre scolarité, à rendre un devoir correct ! C'est à dire, nous montrer que vous êtes capable d'écrire quelque chose par vous même. Et pour finir j'ai lu vos notes, bien que brouillonne, j'ai pu relever quelques faits intéressants.. ceci dit je n'ai retrouvé aucun document prouvant que je serais propriétaire de bien de la famille prince_ »

Hermione vexée par ses insinuations s'apprêta à lui répondre que ses notes étaient clairement rédigés lorsqu'elle tiqua, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

\- « _Vous êtes le Prince de Sang-mêlé !_ » Elle s'était presque levée en faisant cette remarque.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contant de la fixer avec ses yeux onyx. Hermione déglutit, elle ne pouvait ignorer longtemps l'effet qu'avait ses prunelles sur elle. Décidant qu'elle était restée déjà suffisamment longtemps en sa compagnie, elle ramassa rapidement ses affairess. Elle s'apprêta à sortir et eut soudainement une hésitation. Elle l'observa assit sur le canapé. Serrant brièvement la mâchoire, elle fit quelques pas vers lui, pour finalement se tenir debout devant lui.

\- « _Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.. est assez déstabilisant.. mais j'aime passer du temps en votre compagnie et échanger avec vous.. Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde révulser.._ ».

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla sans rien rajouter. Elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie pour prendre l'air, pour réfléchir et se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

\- « _J'aime aussi venir me reposer ici._ »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna plusieurs fois pour trouver l'origine de la voix. Elle remarqua Luna Lovegood assise par terre.

\- « _Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._ »

\- « _Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fait pas Luna_ ».

Hermione s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. On voyait bien le ciel étoilé de la ou elles étaient.

\- « _Que viens tu chercher ici Hermione ?_ »

\- « _Je.. rien de particulier.. je voulais profiter de le fraîcheur de la nuit.. moins penser.._ »

\- « _C'est à cause du professeur Snape ?_ » demanda Luna

Hermione observa la Serdaigle, pendant un instant elle se dit qu'elle était assez ouverte d'esprit pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de lui parler de ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle se retient.

\- « _Pourquoi tu dis ça Luna ?_ »

\- « _Oh, je comprends ta méfiance Hermione. J'ai juste remarqué à quel point vous étiez devenue proche. Vous brillez de la même aura lorsque vous êtes ensemble._ »

\- « _Les choses sont compliqués Luna.._ »

\- « _Peut-être pas tant que ça .. Bien souvent ce sont les gens qui rendent compliqués les choses.. Accepter ce que le hasard nous donne »_

Là-dessus, elle se leva et s'éloigna sans un mot, Hermione la regardant s'éloigner comme une image.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des rouge et or, elle fut surprise d'y voir Ron, qui s'était soudainement retourné assit dans un fauteuil.

\- « _Tu étais où ?_ » lui demanda t-il d'un ton agressif.

\- « _Je.. j'étais entrain de travailler._ »

\- « _Ah oui, à la bibliothèque à cette heure ?_ »

\- « _Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais entrain de travailler sous la surveillance du professeur Snape._ »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que se soit et se dirigea droit vers son dortoir. Le lendemain, elle arriva avec des cernes au petit déjeuner. À midi, elle était de bonne humeur car elle avait reçu un message de Snape lui demandant de le retrouver dans le laboratoire après le repas. Elle était toute excitée car par une fois, elle n'avait pas l'impression de lui arracher de force quelque chose.

Elle leva quelques secondes les yeux vers la table des professeurs et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle baissa les yeux avec un grand sourire.

\- « À _qui souris-tu comme ça Hermione ?_ » Demanda la soeur de Ron d'un air espiègle.

\- « _Non, non rien de particulier, je pensais à un_ _truc_. ».

\- « _Certainement à sa prochaine conquête_ » lança Ron, l'oeil noir.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Ron ?_ »

\- « _Ne fait pas la Sainte Nitouche, Tu penses qu'on a pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais jamais présente ces derniers temps ? Après Viktor Krum, tu as sans doute dû trouver un autre adepte de magie noire avec qui tu peux faire ta gourgandine. Par exemple Snape, on a tous remarquer que tu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous. Avoue que tu te tapes le batard graisseux, c'est pour ça que tu as des notes correctes dans sa matière!_ »

Un silence s'abattit à la table des Gryffondor, tous attendant la réaction de la Gryffondor rouge de colère.

\- « _Tout d'abord Ronald Weasley, le professeur Snape et quelqu'un de respectable et surtout un homme qui connait les règles de bienséance et qui sait se tenir ! C'est un homme extrêmement intelligent et si tu prenais un temps soit peu la peine de réviser pour ses cours, tu pourrais peut-être avoir un niveau plus élevé que celui d'un verracrasse. Tes accusations sont calomnieuse !_ »

\- « _Parce que tu n'as pas couché avec Krum quand tu as été chez lui !?_ »

\- « _Ron sa suffit !_ » Tenta de le calmer Harry

\- « _Mais regarde Harry ! Elle porte même ses boucles d'oreilles ! Vu qu'il est plus vieux qu'elle c'est surement en récompense d'une de ses faveurs !_ »

Harry tenta de faire taire son ami en lui donnant un coup de coude. Mais il fut trop tard, car il reçut une gifle magistrale d'Hermione Granger qui résonna dans toute la grande salle, suspendant ainsi toutes les conversations.

\- « _Tu es ignoble !_ »

La jeune fille se leva en larme, se cognant par la même occasion dans le professeur Snape.

\- « _Impertinente. Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue me copier quelques lignes. Ma prédécesseur à laissé quelques plume pour cette usage. J'espère que vous cela vous apprendra à ne pas confondre mes capes avec un mouchoir. Et quand à vous monsieur Weasley, vous écopez d'un mois de retenue avec notre très cher concierge. De même pour vous monsieur Potter._ »

\- « _Mais j'ai rien fait monsieur !_ » s'indigna le survivant.

\- « _Vous choisissez décidément mal les occasions pour ne rien faire. Au moins, cette fois-ci personne n'est mort._ » Et il s'éloigna prenant le temps de jeter un regard plein de dégout et de colère à Ron et Harry.

\- « _Tu es vraiment un gros con Ron !_ » le disputa Ginny

Hermione se dirigea directement vers le laboratoire et elle était furieuse. Elle s'effondra en larme dans un des fauteuils. Elle détestait Ron et elle se demanda pourquoi il se montrait si méprisable à certaines occasions. Elle savait qu'il avait été atrocement jaloux de Viktor Krum mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait remit ça sur le tapis. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle agression verbale. Et elle se dit que la gifle était amplement mérité. Cette fois-ci, si il ne s'excusait pas, elle ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Quand elle se calma, elle jeta un sort de métamorphose sur le fauteuil afin de pouvoir s'y coucher. Elle le tourna vers le grand lac. Observant les plantes colorés et les différentes créatures passer. Elle se redressa rapidement quand elle vit le professeur Snape apparaître. Elle l'observa retirer sa cape, sa robe de sorcier. Elle était un peu interdite de le voir en chemise blanche. Il s'assit sans un mot à côté d'elle. Il remua sa baguette et un plateau apparu devant Hermione. Elle le regarde reconnaissante, le remerciant avant de commencer à manger. Pleurer était quelque chose d'épuisant.

\- « _Vous avez mangé ?_ » demanda t-elle brusquement, suspendant sa fourchette dans à mi chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

Devant son silence, elle devina sa réponse. Elle insista pour qu'il mange en même temps qu'elle. Elle se leva pour s'assoir en face de lui posant son assiette sur la table basse. Elle sourit quand elle le vit remuer sa baguette. Ils discutèrent avec quelques blanc de temps à autres.

Alors qu'il faisait apparaitre un thé pour Hermione et un café pour lui. Elle relança la conversation.

\- « _Je vais peut-être vous dire quelque chose qui va vous surprendre .. mais j'ai l'impression que le professeur Dumbuldore n'est pas si innocent que ça de ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait des choses. »_

\- « _Je pense que le professeur Dumbuldore n'a rien a voir dans notre affaire_. Ne faite pas comme votre précieux ami Potter, c'est à dire accuser à tord et à travers sans preuve. »

\- « J _'aimerais rentrer en contact avec . Vous savez, le professeur Dumbuldore à fait en sorte que je ne le rencontre pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas juste une histoire de discrétion. J'aimerais lui poser des questions sur les retourneurs de temps_ »

\- « _Si c'est un langue de plomb, vous êtes consciente que vous n'apprendrez absolument rien ?_ »

\- « _Oui, mais j'aimerais bien essayer. Je dois juste trouver un moyen discret de rentrer en contact avec lui. Je dois faire attention avec Voldemort qui s'insinue partout. Je dois être sûre aussi que ce n'est pas une personne qui travaille pour Voldemort -_ il tressaillit encore sans qu'elle ne le remarque _\- mais je pense que ça nous permettra de comprendre les réminiscences et de comprendre à quel point ces vies parallèles influences nos vies._ »

\- « _Comme vous le dîtes ça ne va pas être simple. Mais ne faîtes rien d'inconsidéré, l'ordre a suffisamment à faire en ce moment_. »

Hermione comprit que lui, il avait assez de tension en ce moment pour éviter qu'elle le mette en danger en posant des questions les concernants à la mauvaise personne. Elle resta un moment avec lui avant qu'il ne lui propose de passer dans son appartement.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi ?_ »

\- « _J'ai des habitudes, des réflexes par rapport à vous. Je n'y pense pas.. ça arrive comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je connais beaucoup de chose personnel sur vous. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai.. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître très bien.. intimement même_ ».

Hermione se détourna de lui rougissante. Elle avait encore envie de l'embrasser et plus d'une fois elle avait manquer de le faire, de le toucher mais lui, il se tenait savamment loin d'elle. Elle n'insistait pas car invraisemblablement, elle sentait que lui-même était effrayé.

Hermione se tenait en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Harry.

\- « _Hermione, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Snape, tu pourrais peut-être réussir à lui soutirer des informations ou même apercevoir des choses ?_ »

\- « _C'est la deuxième guerre ou il espionne Voldemort et tu penses Harry que moi, Hermione Granger, je vais réussir à tirer quelque chose au professeur Snape contre sa volonté ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un sorcier extrêmement puissant et très doué en magie._ »

\- « _Hermione, on a l'impression que tu l'admires presque ! C'est un mangermort !_ »

\- « _Harry, Dumbuldore lui fait confiance ! Grâce à lui, l'ordre à pu souvent avoir un coup d'avance ! Même Remus t'a dit qu'il était de notre côté ! Il faut réussir à voir au-delà des apparences Harr_ y »

\- « _Mais Hermione, je sais que tu passes du temps avec lui en dehors des retenues, tu m'as dis que c'était par rapport aux potions, ça veut dire que ce ne sont pas que des simples retenues_! »

\- « _Bon d'accord Harry… je vais le faire.. ! Je vais faire de mon mieux_ »

\- « _Merci Hermione !_ »

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se tenait assise devant le professeur Snaoe qui corrigeait des copies. Elle eut l'intuition que c'était les derniers devoir de sa classe. Elle était censée lire un livre sur le perfectionnement en sortilège informulé qu'il lui avait prêté mais elle n'avait de cesse que de penser à ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé. Si il côtoyait Snape autant qu'elle le faisait, il se serait aperçu que c'était un homme loyale sur qui on pouvait compter.

\- « _Severus_.. »

La jeune femme n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase. Elle était elle-même choquée d'avoir osé prononcer son prénom. C'était venu tellement naturellement. Il avait cessé d'écrire et lentement il avait relevé la tête pour l'observer. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air outré et encore moins en colère contre elle.

\- « _Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux que vous évitiez de m'appeler par mon prénom . Il ne faudrait pas que ça vous échappe au mauvais moment_ ».

\- « _Vous avez raison. J'allais vous demander si ce n'était pas trop dure de tenir le rôle de professeur, d'espion et de continuer à être Maître des potions.. à faire semblant._ »

\- « _Parfois, il faut juste agir. Le temps des questions et des états d'âmes viennent après. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à nos états émotionnelles.._ »

Elle le regarda ranger sa plume et se lever pour saisir sa cape. Elle en fit de même et s'arrêta derrière lui avant qu'il ouvre la porte. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à la trouver aussi proche car il s'immobilisa instantanément. Ils se touchaient et Hermione se laissa tomber dans ses pupilles charbonneux. Elle tendit sa main vers sa joue afin de sentir la chaleur de sa peau, il l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle n'exécute son geste. Ils ressentirent tout les deux comme une décharge à ce contact. Hermione se colla encore plus à lui.

\- « _Vous êtes mon élève. Nous en savons encore trop peu sur cette situation._ »

Hermione le regarda sans lui répondre, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait peur qu'elle soit influencée par une forme de magie. Déglutissant , elle se força à faire un pas en arrière, elle se força à retirer sa main de son torse. Il se décala pour la laisser sortir.

\- « _Ne vous retournez pas._ »

Hermione s'exécuta, le coeur résonnant dans ses oreilles. Elle se força à avancer loin de lui. Elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas se comporter de façon déraisonnable durant son cours.

La samedi arriva rapidement et durant la sortie à près-au-lard Hermione se fit aborder par Snape.

\- « _Vous devriez vous rendre immédiatement au trois balais seule. Vers la table du fond. Si vous souhaitez avoir quelques réponses.-_ Il lança un regard vers Ron qui rigolait à gorge déployait devant une vitrine _. Faites attention la bêtise est contagieuse dans certains cas._ »

Hermione eut un sourire franc et un petit rire en le voyant lui-même s'éloigner en direction du bar qu'il avait indiqué.

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Snape ?_ » lui demanda abruptement Harry

\- « _Encore Snape ! »_ Pesta Ron

\- « _Il m'a juste invectivé parce que j'étais sur son chemin. Bon je dois rejoindre Ginny maintenant_ »

\- « _Quoi ? Mais tu avais dis que tu passais la journée avec nous !_ »

\- « _C'est pour acheter des sous-vêtements Ron, mais tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux_ » répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas laissant les deux garçons sur place. L'un se posant des questions sur que Snape avait réellement pu lui dire et l'autre rouge comme une tomate.

Elle pénétra dans le bar, prit une chope de bière au beurre au bar et se dirigea l'air de rien vers la table du fond, en général prisée par les professeurs ou les septièmes années. Elle s'y installa, rassurée d'être cachée. Effectivement, la table se trouvait dans un enfoncement du mur et le plafond était bombé à cette endroit là. C'était discret et intime. Elle attendit une quinzaine de minutes, commençant à se demander si elle avait mal compris Snape mais à ce moment là, un homme de petite taille avec une grande moustache s'approcha de la table.

\- « _Hermione Granger ?_ »

\- « _C'est exact !_ »

\- « _Finéas Thompson. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'excuse du retard, votre protecteur à bien vérifié que je n'étais pas suivi, ni accompagner. Je n'ai pu passer qu'après qu'il est vérifié que toutes ses instructions étaient respectés_. »

\- « _Mon protecteur ?_ »

\- « _Le Maître de Potion, Severus Snape si vous preferez_ ».

Hermione le regarde surprise et intérieurement, elle remercia le professeur.

\- « _Je voulais vous poser des questions sur les retourneurs de temps et les conséquences d'une utilisation abusive. Combien de vie parallèle peut-on vivre à la fois ? Combien de mémoire.._ »

\- « _Stop, stop stop, doucement jeune fille ! Je vais vous répondre mais tout d'abord il me faut un contexte._ »

Hermione lui expliqua sa situation tout en évitant certains détails qu'elle pensait intitule pour la compréhension de l'histoire.

\- « _Je pense que vous êtes revenu dans votre réalité et dans votre espace temps. Et ce que vous avez vécu dans votre vie, même si ce n'était pas là vous actuelle, sont des choses qui sont intimement liée à vous, ça reste vos souvenirs. Votre réalité prend le dessus mais ce sont des émotions et des sentiments qui sont ancrés en vous. Ce qui signifie que vous avez du rester longtemps dans un autre espace temps et très certainement vous avez dû voyager dans le temps sur une ou bien des longues périodes. Ça explique pourquoi nous avons recensé sur la ligne tellurique de Poudlard des signes de magie liée au temps. C'est pourquoi je voulais parler au professeur Dumbuldore. Ce n'était pas simplement dû à l'utilisation d'un retourner de temps, c'était comme si un artefact magique extrêmement puissant avait été activé et réactivé. Normalement à Poudlard un artefact puissant passerait inaperçu à cause de la puissance magique du château.. Ça représente une opportunité sans nom pour nos recherches, le sable du temps c'est de la magie pure. Et ça pourrait nous aider à comprendre beaucoup de choses notamment pour les sorciers qui naissent cracmol. Vous voyez la magie est toujours en eux, mais ils sont incapable de l'utiliser. Beaucoup de nos recherches furent détruits lors d'une intrusion dans le département des mystères par des enfants.._ »

Hermione devient rouge, se demandant si il savait qu'elle était l'un des enfants en question.

\- « _Je vous conseille de laisser vos souvenirs remonter à vous par exemple en utilisant la méditation. Et je ne peux pas en faire plus pour vous aider à part vous dire que j'ai l'impression que vous avez effectué un voyage temporelle par je ne sais quelle moyen. Si vous pouviez me promettre de me tenir au courant.. si vous en découvrez plus ?_ »

\- « _Oui bien sur.. »_

Hermione se traita d'imbécile lorsqu'elle entendit la magie crépiter. Elle venait de faire un pacte avec le sorcier et celui-ci la regardait avec un grand sourire , certainement ravie de la tournure de la situation. Il lui donna quelques conseilles et il s'en alla. Alors qu'Hermione se fustigeait pour sa bourde le professeur Snape vient s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- « _Que s'est-il passer ?_ » demanda t-il d'un ton calme, l'oeil soupçonneux

\- « _Hmm.. une erreur d'inattention.. un pacte magique_ »

\- « _De quel nature ?_ » Il avez l'air agacé

\- « _Il m'a fait promettre de le tenir au courant si jamais j'apprenez quelque chose de nouveau._ »

\- « Plus précisément ? »

\- « _Il m'a dit « Si vous pouviez me promettre de me tenir au courant si vous en découvre plus » et j'ai dis « oui bien sur_ ».

\- « _Bon.. au moins la promesse est suffisamment imprécise. Vous n'allez pas être obligé de l'informer de toutes vos découvertes. Vous pourrez l'informer d'une découverte insignifiante sans craindre des représailles magiques. Vous avez eu de la chance.. et dire que j'ai pris toutes mes précautions_ ».

\- « _Je.. Pour le coup, je n'ai pas été très intelligente.._ »

\- « _Parce qu'habituellement vous l'êtes ?_ »

Hermione lui jeta un regard offusqué, tandis qu'il se levait sans un regard pour elle. Elle quitta l'établissement passablement de mauvaise humeur. Elle retrouva ses amis devant la boutique des jumeaux. Elle fut surprise quand Ron lui offrit une tablette de chocolat au lait de trèfle. Un de ses chocolat préféré, qui n'était pas facile à trouver et à faire. C'était très certainement pour se faire pardonner. Depuis l'évènement, il n'avait pas encore formulé d'excuse complètement mais il se montrait extrêmement prévenant envers Hermione, ce qui agaçait et gênait cette dernière, surtout quand Snape était dans les parages.

Le premier samedi du mois de Juin, Hermione le passa avec Ron au bord du lac et quelques autres Gryffondor. Elle avait mit son maillot de bain, mais elle n'osait pas se déshabiller devant tout le monde. Alors elle restait appuyé contre un gros rocher à bouquiner.

Avant qu'il ne rentre au chateau, Ron finit tout de même pas la jeter à l'eau faisant ainsi pester la jeune fille. Ils rentrèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Alors que la jeune fille lui lançait un sort pour le sécher rapidement Ron l'arrêta et la prit par les épaules. Il était rouge.

\- « _Hermione.. je dois te dire quelque chose.._ »

\- « _Monsieur Weasley, les couloirs ne sont pas des lieux ou vous pouvez tripoter les élèves de l'établissement, aussi facile soit-elles, comme bon il vous semble. Je retire 75 points à Gryffondor, et quant-à vous vous allez me suivre immédiatement._ »

Hermione lui emboita le pas sous l'oeil désolé de Ron. Le professeur était tout simplement furax et Hermione se demandait pourquoi il était dans cet état, elle se demandait à quelle sauce elle allait être mangé. Elle suivit ses grandes enjambées jusqu'à son bureau de directeur de Serpentard. Presque tremblante, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- « _Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme une aguicheuse ?_ »

\- « _Je vous demande pardon ?_ » répliqua Hermione avec colère

\- « _Regardez-vous ! Une petite allumeuse_. »

Hermione hésita entre lui crier dessus, le gifler mais finalement elle ravala ses larmes et claqua la porte du bureau derrière elle. La semaine passa sans qu'elle ne lui adresse une seule fois la parole, sans qu'elle ne le regarde. Il la convoqua et jamais elle ne vient. Jusqu'à un soir, ou il pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sous l'oeil ébahit de tous. Il la chercha du regard et lorsqu'il la trouva, il ancra ses prunelles aux siennes.

\- « _, veuillez me suivre, nous avons rendez-vous avec votre directrice de maison_. »

Pendant un instant il y eu une tension si forte, qu'elle fut palpable dans l'air, visiblement la jeune lionne hésitait à lui obéir. Ron avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qu'il était entrain de masser quelques secondes plutôt.

Elle se leva lentement, et s'avança vers lui. D'un claquement de cape il se retourna et elle sortit avec lui hors de la salle des Gryffondor.

\- « _Nous n'allons pas vers le bureau du professeur Mcgo.._ »

Il se retourna pour l'attraper fermement par le poignet, la trainant derrière lui. Il la lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent dans son appartement.

\- « _Encore une fois, je vous retrouve dans les bras de ce Weasley, n'avait vous donc aucun respect pour vous-même ?_ »

\- « _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à la fin? Elle se planta face à lui. Vous êtes jaloux ? Vous avez eu l'occasion de me toucher, de vous rapprocher de moi et vous ne l'avez pas fait_ »

\- « _Et c'est pour ça que vous vous jeter dans les bras de cet imbécile !? Il n'y a donc que ça qui vous intéresse ?_ »

\- « _Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Severus Snape !_ » lui dit-elle furieuse

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il s'avança brusquement vers elle et il la saisit aux épaules, la faisant ainsi tomber dans le canapé. Il la tenait fermement, son visage quasiment collé au sien.

\- « _Je vous interdit de dire ça !_ »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

\- « _Non.. non.. ne pleure pas_ » dit-il presque affolé

Essuyant une de ses larmes avec son pouce, il l'embrassa. Le baiser fut passionnelle. A tel point qu'il fini assit par terre, Hermione à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Hermione, à la hâte déboutonna sa robe, arrachant presque les professeur la tenait par la taille, se laissant emporter par l'incandescence de la jeune fille. Il se laissa choir sur le dos, le tapis épais et magique, lui donnant une sensation confortable. Il finit par l'attraper plus fermement par la taille et changea leur position. Il était à genoux au-dessus d'elle, lui tenant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il la détailla longuement, observa sa poitrine se soulever rapidement. Il se pencha alors vers elle, embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire.

\- « _Il nous faut nous calmer..Hermione.._ Il l'embrassa encore une fois _. C'est un trop grand risque._ » lui souffla t-il.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la jeune fille se tourna sur le côté et fit face à l'homme. Timidement, elle se colla à lui, passa sa main sur sa taille et posa son front contre sa clavicule. Elle respirait son odeur. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il passa sa main de libre dans son dos. Elle en voulait plus mais elle comprenait que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner pour le moment.

Leur relation évolua à partir de ce moment là. Maintenant, le professeur Snape semblait plus détendu en sa présence. Ils se frôlaient, se caresser du regard sans oser encore se toucher.

 _Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine car le chapitre est déjà terminé. Il sera un peu plus long qu'habituellement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et je suis toujours à la recherche d'une personne pour me relire et me corriger !_

 _Bonne matinée, bonne journée ou encore bonne nuit !_

 **La sorcière** ;)


End file.
